Genetically changed
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: Genetically changed, Michelle is having some problems, but luckily though Lilo and Stitch hate her, 625 doesn't. Will Michelle want to stay an experiment so she can be with 625 or will she want to become human and go home? Rated PG-13 now for upcoming sit
1. The Beginning

Genetically changed By: Spirit of Da wolf

Chapter 1-Crossing Universes and finding Jumba's lab

"Mom, I'm home." called Michelle from the doorway. "Perfect. Now you can clean your room." said Michelle's mom from the kitchen. Michelle, a tall girl with a skinny body, sort of like a super model. She had lengthy brown hair with yellowish highlights in it. She had Big brown eyes and wore glasses. Achne sp? covered her face. But still she looked beautiful. She was wearing a Pink Hawaiian shirt labeled "Hawaiian Babe" It had a picture of the sun and some palm trees above the words. She wore blue bellbottom jeans and Pink and grey Tennis shoes. Her Mother Was Not to much taller than Michelle. She Was a little on the chubby side and had Short Brown hair and Brown eyes. She Wore Blue jeans and black shoes. She was wearing a white shirt with The Beatles on it.

"I can't. I have to do homework first." Michelle replied.  
Michelle's mom was suspicious. Michelle never hurried to do her homework. "Alright." she said uncertainly. "Thanks mom. I have to hurry. I have to finish a very Important, very cool science project." Michelle said hurrying up the stairs to her room.

Once she was there she took her backpack off and set it Gently on the floor. She took out a notebook. 'Okay.' she thought. 'Sophie said to follow these instructions exactly.' Michelle went to work building an odd machine. But the instructions were so geniously put that Michelle had trouble understanding.

Then she heard a knock on the window. She hurried to it and opened it. Sophie hopped in. Sophie looked like a grey and white persian cat. She wasn't really a cat though. She was an extraterrestrial or in other words she was an alien. Her brothers and sister were aliens too. "Sophie, I hate to ask this but did you get these instructions from Mechtech?" Michelle asked her. Sophie hesitated. "......Yeah." she said. "Well," Michelle started. "You're just as much a super genious like Mechtech, since he made you. But I don't have a clue about these instructions. You'll have to help me on this." Sophie sighed. "Alright." "Michelle," called her mom from downstairs. "Dinner's ready. What are you doing up there?" Michelle's mom started up the stairs.

"Aye-yi-yi!" said Sophie. "Quick!" cried Michelle. "Hide the Machine!" Sophie drew out her 4 extra arms and grabbed the machine. She headed for the closet. "It won't fit in there!" moaned Michelle. "It's too big!" Sophie groaned and looked around the room. There was no place to hide the big thing, and Michelle's mom was outside the door already! Thinking quickly. She grabbed the machine and turned invisible making the machine invisible as well.

Michelle's mom walked in. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked.  
Michelle ran past her. "Yeah! What are we having?" she asked in nervous excitement. "It's your favorite. I'm surprised you weren't down here right away." said her mom. "It's Salmon and Squash." Hearing this Michelle raced towards the kitchen. Her mom followed. Once they were both in the kitchen, sophie quietly shut the door. While Michelle was eating, Sophie finished the machine. Michelle came back after. "So is it ready yet?" she asked Sophie. "Yes, It is finished." Michelle ran towards the machine. "Hold on." said Sophie. "I'll tell you how to work it, also you can't go alone so I called My brother to go with you."

No sooner had she spoken that there was another knock on the window. Michelle sighed and opened it. Henry, A completely grey pesian cat came in. He too was an alien like Sophie. "What's up?" he said. "Wait up." called someone behind him. Sophie groaned. "Don't tell me you brought them." Sophie whined. "Well, I couldn't leave those 2 alone, ya know?" said Henry. Pedro, A brown cross between a Squirrel, a rabbit and a cat and Sarah a sleek black cat crawled in. Both of them were aliens too. The 3 of them together were Sophie's Brothers and sister. It started to rain. "Okay, I'll tell you how this works." Explained Sophie.

She went over to a switch and a numerous amount of buttons and levers. There was a small plat form under the switch. "Michelle, guys, stand on that platform." Michelle, Henry, Pedro and Sarah did so. "When I pull this lever You'll be transported to another world. The Lilo and Stitch world to be exact." said Sophie. "It may take a while for you to get back once you get there." "Well, how do I get back?" Michelle asked. "The only way is If I pull this lever and bring you back." said Sophie. Michelle frowned. "What If I'm gone too long?" she asked.

Sophie smirked. "Don't worry. I got things covered." She took out a remote and pressed a button. A realistic robot of Michelle appeared and layed on the bed. "While you're in Lilo and Stitch's world, your robotic self will be here and your mom won't realize the difference." said Sophie. "Now Hurry. I hear your mom coming." said Sophie. "But what do I do once I'm there?" Michelle asked. "Find Jumba's lab and mess around a bit." Sophie said quickly.

The door knob started to turn. "I have to do it NOW!" cried Sophie. She pulled the switch and Michelle and her 3 friends, not including Sophie disappeared. Sophie quickly grabbed onto the machine and turned invisible just as Michelle's mom came in. "Michelle, what was all that racket in here." she asked Sternly. "Nothing mom." said the holographic Michelle. "The things and my closet fell and crashed onto the floor of the closet." she ran to it. "I'll have to check to see if something's broken!" she cried. Michelle's mom rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't surprise me one bit if something was. You have too much Junk to manage." she said. The hologram scoffed.

"I do not! Fine I'll clean up my room now." She said. Michelle's mom closed the door and the hologram went to work acting exactly like the real Michelle.

Michelle and her 3 alien friends found themselves swirling in a time vortex funnel. Soon the swirling funnel stopped and the quartet fell onto the ground with a thud. Michelle was the first to get up. She looked around. She saw the animated world around her and looked at herself. Now she too was animated. So were the 3 other aliens. " Come on." Michelle said. "Where?" asked Pedro. "To Jumba's lab of course. Like sophie said." Michelle said running in the direction of Lilo's house.

In the real world...

The Robot was cleaning up the room. Sophie sighed. She didn't want to sit there forever. "I'll go to Mechtech's house." she said. "Mechtech's birthday party is starting." She said. She cast a spell on the machine that would shield it from harm and keep it invisible for unlimited time. Then she exited out the window.

Mechtech's house.....

"Where's Sophie?" Julia asked Mechtech. "She's never late for your birthday." she said worriedly. Julia looked like Michelle only shorter and she had blue eyes. She was wearing a Blue sweater and black pants. "Not to worry, Julia. I'm sure she's fine. She had a job to attend to earlier, so I understand that she'll be a little late." said Mechtech. Mechtech was a tall man with Long brown hair, sort of like a hippie. He had brown eyes and was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. Mechtech was Sophie's creator. He was also the creator of Henry, Sarah and Pedro. "What Job?" Julia asked Curiously. "You'll see soon." said Mechtech. "Now is everyone ready?" Hunter, a red kickball sized ball with Claws, Jagged teeth and spikes on it's head and cutey, a light brown cat head with stub paws and a long tail came in. She had Large golden eyes and 2 antennae poked up between her ears. "We brought the Ice cream and pepsi." They chimed.

Hunter and Cutey, experiments made by Henry, were smiling, wearing party hats and had their hands full with soda and Icecream. Mechtech quickly took it from them. There was a knock on the door. Julia went to open it. "Hey, guys. I'm here!" Sophie cried. "Let's get this party started!" "YES!" Hunter and cutey cried throwing their hats up in the air. "LET"S START!" Julia looked behind sophie. "Where's Henry, Pedro and Sarah?" she asked. "They had a job to attend to." said Sophie. Julia confused and suspicious just stood there.

Michelle's friend Amber's house.......

"Okay, Michelle said to get the new episodes of Lilo and Stitch." said Amber flipping to disney Channel. "Too bad she doesn't have cable." She scaled through the list and looked at the new episode curiously. "Lilo and Stitch meet some surprising new comers." read the discription. "I'm sure Michelle wants me to get this one." Amber said setting up her vcr to record. Amber was one of Michelle's best friends. Some people would pick on her because of her height. She was pretty tall. She was taller than Michelle, but not by too much. She had blondish hair and either hazle or blue eyes. She was wearing pajamas at the moment. They had pictures of wolves all over them.

Back with Michelle and the others......

Michelle was now close to Jumba's ship and so far they haven't been seen yet. Unfortunately the ship's door was locked. But luckily for Michelle, Henry found a way in. Michelle was struck with awe as she browsed the lab.

Lilo's House....

"This is so great Stitch!" said Lilo. "Ih!" He said hugging a certain pink experiment. "De Bujee bu is back!" he said excitedly. Angel purred while hugging him back. Suddnely One of Jumba's devices started beeping. Jumba ran to check it. "Warning ." said the device. "Unidentified projectiles breaking into ship." it said. Jumba ran out quickly.

With Michelle........

She was still browsing the lab. She spotted a table with experiment's genes on it in small tubes. "Cool," she said picking up a tube with pink liquid in it. Henry's ears perked up. He heard someone approaching the ship! Quickly Henry snapped open the maintanence hatch and messed with the wires to insure that Jumba couldn't get in. He could hear Jumba banging on the door. "Opening door, Invaders!" Henry baracaded the door. "We have to make tracks!" he cried. Sarah and Pedro grabbed the genes that were on the table. "What are you doing?!" Henry cried.

"Well, Sophie said to mess around. These genes would be perfect to mess around with." They grabbed the genes and put them in a bag gentely. Henry rolled his eyes.

With Jumba......

"626!" he called. Stitch ran out. "Please to be helping me get in ship! Must rid it of the invaders." said Jumba. "Ih!" Stitch rolled into a ball and spun at the door.

With Michelle....

"That'll have to do!" said Pedro quickly tying up the bag. "We have to jet NOW!" Pedro led Sarah down a hatch. Just then Stitch broke in. "AGGATA!" he said leaping at Henry. Jumba came on the ship as well. Meanwhile Pedro and Sarah escaped the ship through the hatch. They took off into the woods.

Henry dodged Stitch's moves. Meanwhile Michelle was hiding under the table not yet noticed. Henry crawled onto the ceiling and leapt through the broken door. Jumba looked around but couldn't see any more invaders. He sighed. Stitch left as Jumba was looking around. He came over to the table Michelle was under. Under the table, Michelle had a firm grip on the tube with the pink genes.

Jumba gasped when he realized that his experiment genes were taken. He sighed sadly and left locking up the ship.

Michelle felt bad now about robbing them. She didn't mean to hurt them. She was just exploring and she still had to find out which experiment those pink genes belonged to. One way to find out. She got out from under the table and looked for a syringe. She found one and crawled back under the table and put the liquid in the syringe. She squeezed her eyes shut and injected the genes into her arm.....

-So what do you think so far? R & R please. 


	2. Finding out the experiment Genes and fin...

Genetically Changed By: Spirit of Da wolf

Chapter 2-Finding out the experiments genes and finding the invaders.

Henry, Pedro and Sarah were already far ahead in the woods. The gene filled tubes clinking as they ran. They found a cave and hid in it.

At Lilo's house.....

"The genetics I used to create the experiments is gone and who ever has it could wreak unimaginable chaos. We Have to be getting them back!" said Jumba. Lilo looked at Stitch then smiled. "I know!" she said.

Finders lost and found.....

The phone rang and Finder went to Answer it. Finder: Honk?  
Stitch: Cousin! We need help! Jumba need help. Come right away. Help find missing genetics.  
Finder: Honk, honk?  
Stitch: Ih!  
Finder: Honk, honk honk honk! hangs up phone.  
Lilo walked over. "Well what'd he say?" she asked.

Stitch smiled. "He said he be right over!"

With Michelle.....

Michelle was still under the table with the now empty syringe. She pulled it from her arm and sighed. She came out from under the table. She waited a minute and........nothing happened. Disappointed yet still curious she looked for some material that would be of good use to make a bed with. She grabbed some blankets. She scooted back under the table. She slept the whole night...

With Henry and the others....

They were busy looking the genes over. Pedro was inspecting one at the moment. "Hey, look at this one." he motioned over with a paw. The other 2 came to look. Pedro pointed to some fine print on the tube. Henry adjusted his eyesight to read it. "Genes of Experiment 300-primary function Morphing into one's greatest fear." he read. "How about this one?" said Pedro picking up another gene tube.

"Genes of Experiment 323-Primary function-Love sickness" They went through a number of tubes.

Pedro inspected all of them. "Uh-oh." he said. "What?" asked Henry.  
"There are suppose to be genes for 627 experiments right?" Pedro asked. "Yeah..." said Henry. "Well, there's only 626 here." Pedro pointed to an empty hole in the tube stacker. "Which one is it?" Henry asked. Pedro looked again. "Oh, no....It's-"

With Michelle.......

She woke up the next day. She got up and stretched. She exited the ship through the hatch. She looked up at the lightening morning sky.  
She smiled. "Acoota Chi-meeto igatta no moota, Nagatong nala itume te dooka." she sang suddenly. She stopped in shock. "What made me do that?" she asked confused to no one in perticular. She decided to shrug it off. It was probably nothing.

She decided to take a walk and explore the town, or at least find Henry and the others. She past by Kiki's coffee shop. She decided to stop by at the shave ice stand. Slushy was there. Michelle was surprised to see him but it was quickly covered by excitement. She retained it as best she could. "C-Could I have one blueberry shave ice, Please?" she asked. Slushy gave her one. "Takkah." Michelle said not realizing she just spoke in alien.

At Lilo's house.....

"Come on Stitch!" Lilo called. "I'm going to sell more of Aunt pleakley's famous lemonade." "Okeytaka." he said. "Maybe Victoria will buy some again." Lilo said hopefully. They gathered up the ingredients and headed to town.

Michelle was sitting near the stand when they arrived. "Oh, hi." said Lilo.  
Michelle was silent for a moment. Again she tried to retain excitement. "Um, Hi. I'm Michelle." she said. "I'm Lilo and this is my dog Stitch." Lilo said introducing herself. "Would you like some lemonade?" Lilo offered.

Michelle remembered back in the real world that in 'Swapper' The lemonade made people turn different colors. "Yes, Please." Michelle said. Michelle looked for money in her pockets. She couldn't find any. Not even a penny. "I'm sorry. I'm out of money." Michelle apologized. "Oh, it's okay." said Lilo. "You can still have some." "Takka." Michelle said and took the cup of lemonade. "What'd you say?" Lilo asked. Michelle turned around. "Huh? I said Thank you." "oh," said Lilo. She turned to Stitch.

Michelle ran off with the lemonade. Victoria past her to get to Lilo. Gantu was out looking for Henry. He too knew that the genetics was stolen and if he got them, he could make it work to his advantage.

Michelle headed towards the cave Henry and pedro and Sarah were in.  
Michelle found them. "Tell me you didn't inject yourself with 624's genes." Henry Pleaded. Then as if she couldn't control it, Michelle sang again. "She did it." Pedro said. Henry clawed at his face and groaned. "What?" Pedro said in amusement. "This could be a fun activatey. I want one of the experiment's powers too!" he said. He grabbed a few different tubes and put the genes in some syringes. He was about to inject a green liquidy gene into him when Gantu interrupted.

He'd heard Michelle sing and headed into the cave. Gantu charged at them. Pedro was knocked over sending the 5 syringes flying. Including the one with the green liquid. They hit Michelle in the leg. Michelle let out a scream and a string of alien curses filled the air. Gantu drew out his blaster and fired a net at Henry, Pedro and Sarah. Catching all 3. He took out experiment capsules and placed them inside them.

Michelle got up groggily and pulled the syringes out of her leg. She groaned holding her injured leg. Gantu grabbed the bag of Genes and put Michelle in another capsule. Michelle groaned again. She looked at herself in frustration.

'Now who's powers do I have?' she thought as she and her friends were carted away to Gantu's ship. GAntu set the 3 capsules down and set Michelle in a testing room. A machine came down and Scanned the experiment Genes in her. The computer alerted Gantu when it was finished.

"Scan complete. Experiments, 624, 300, 221, 222, 032, and 619 genes detected."

"Excellent." said Gantu and he thought a moment. He looked at the bag full of genes and looked back at Michelle. He grinned evily. 625 looked at him. "I know that look." he said frowning. "What makes you think she'll obey you?" "She'll have to." said Gantu. He thought up a back up plan to get her if she turned on him.

Back in the real world-Michelle's Place.....

Michelle's room was now cleaned and organized. The robotic Michelle was at school. 'Not bad for a robot.' said Sophie admiring the room. "I'll say." said Mechtech. "The robot is neater then the real little girl. Sophie wrinkled her nose to that. "No robot is better than the real Michelle." Sophie protested.

At the school..........

It was lunch time. The robot was sitting with Amber and Aaron, the real Michelle's crush. The hologram liked Aaron as well. Aaron was kind of short. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He looked like his brother Terry. The only difference was theat Aaron was shorter and had a chip in on of his front teeth. People always called him 'Terry's little brother' especially if they didn't know his name. He was wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans. They continued to laugh and talk and eat untill lunch ended.

Back with Lilo.....

Victoria was turning a whole rainbow of colors and having fun. Mertle past by and insulted them and left. Victoria looked at Lilo and smiled. "It's been fun Lilo." said Victoria as she left. Lilo was sad Victoria had to leave but was glad that she at least HAS a real friend. But she still wanted more.

She gathered up the lemonade ingriedients and headed home into a sunset.

With Jumba......

He and Finder were searching the town for the invaders. Finder locked onto a scent. He headed for Gantu's ship. Gantu was still planning on what to do if Michelle didn't listen to him.

Meanwhile Henry Used a claw to get out of the capsule. Then he freed Pedro and Sarah. 625 saw them run out of the ship. "Uh, Gantu." he said as Henry came towards him. "Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!" Gantu shouted. Henry was now right in front of 625. "But Gantu!" "No buts! Be quiet." Suddenly 625 landed smack into him. "What?!" he turned to see that the force had made him crash through the door of the testing room. Michelle's eyes spotted this and ran out the door. Gantu got up and chased after her. Michelle ran fast. She sped out the door. Gantu was blocked by Henry.

Henry snarled a warning. Once Gantu had backed off Henry fled after Michelle. Ganto growled and stomped over to the testing room. He rumaged through the bag of genes. He pulled out four of them and smirked. He loaded it into the machine and in no time the genes were injected into him. He came out. "Now, I can take you Human trog!" Gantu ran past 625 and out the door. 625 poked his head up from behind the chair.

Finder appeared. He found the bag of Genes. Jumba sighed with relief when finder brought them to him. He counted the genes and sighed frusteratedly as he found that 10 were missing. He headed back to the lab to remake the stolen and used Genes.

Lilo came into Jumba's lab. Jumba saw her. "Aw, little girl. Am having good and bad news. "Good news is genes were found thanks to 158 but bad new is being that someone has used 10 of the genes. Must to making more to replace them.

Michelle reached the cave with the others. "Why are we back here?" Sarah asked. "It's not safe anymore"  
"You got that right." said Pedro. "In moments that whale dude could crash the posse meeting again." "We're here to plan our next move." said Henry. He led the group deeper into the cave. "Michelle I must plead that you control your powers of 624 and don't sing." he said to her.

"Okay, I'll try." she said. Once they got deep enough they stopped. "Okay, what'll our next move be bro?" Pedro asked. "Patience my brother. I have to think it out." said Henry.

At the cave entrance Gantu appeared. "I'll find you trogs." he said and stepped inside.

"Okay, here's the plan." said Henry. " We find another hideout. Perhaps underground. Then we strike Jumba's lab again. Once we got the genes we hightail it back to our hideout and see what we do from there." said Henry. He motioned for the group to follow him. "Henry, why are we trying to steal the genes?" Michelle asked. "We aren't 'stealing' them Michelle. We're 'borrowing' them. Besides Jumba can remake the genes easily. Just think of what you could do, what WE could do in the real world if we had these powers!" Henry exclaimed.

"We could ward off any evil doer and protect the universe." he said mightily and couragesly. Michelle sighed. "Can't we have a normal day together?" she asked herself.

-R&R please. 


	3. Experiment Catching helper

Genetically Changed By: Spirit of Da wolf

Chapter 3-Trouble in the real world and getting the rest of the genes

Amber's house.....

"Okay, now I'm done with my homework. Time to check to see if I got the episode recorded. She went to the vcr and rewond the tape. She started the episode and watched it.

Back with Michelle....

Henry led the group underground just as Gantu crashed through. His spiked arms stretched back to his sides. His head charged up heat energy and fired at the ground. The spot was burned away. He jumped forward and smacked his head on the ground and the ground broke. A tail sprouted from his posterier and glowed red with plasmoid energy.  
Henry hissed.

Michelle squeaked in surprise as she and the others tumbled down a hole. Michelle fell through first and fell in the water below. She stood up and realized where she was. 'Oh, great!' she thought. 'I'm going to stink now!' She turned towards the others. "Why the sewers?" she asked. "It's as much of an 'under grounder' that we can get. We can't go further down then this." replied Henry. He put a blockage on the hole so that Gantu couldn't get through right away. Even with the powers of Hammerface, Thresher, Plasmoid and Heat together.

"Come on!" said Henry pulling Michelle along. "That barrier won't hold for very long. Together the group headed for the surface. They dug up and got out. Then barried it as Gantu broke the barrier and searched the sewers for them. They headed to Jumba's ship. Unfortunately. Someone was waiting for them. Jumba and Stitch came over. "Welcoming back invaders." Said Jumba and he shot a net over them. Michelle burned out of her net as Jumba put her 3 friends in capsules again. Stitch looked at Michelle as she glared at Jumba.

Stitch pinned her down. Jumba came over. He scanned her with a device. When the scan was complete he chuckeled. "So, you're the one that used the 10 missing Genes." "No," said a voice in one of the capsules behind him. "She only got 6. Fish head got the other 4." came Pedro's voice. Jumba looked Michelle over. "Really?" he looked at Michelle and thought a minute. Michelle looked at him with big innocent eyes.

Jumba sees this and chuckels. "Do you want to be helping us catch the experiments?" Jumba says. Michelle thought a minute. "Jumba would be happy to have experiment powered earthling helper but if you are to being out of sorts with the powers Jumba has no choice but to remove them from you." Jumba said. Michelle gave some thought. "I'd love to help with the experiments." she beamed. Jumba smiled.

Michelle looked at him happily.

Amber's house.....

She was watching the episode when her eyes got big with surprise and she rewound the tape and looked at the picture. "No way!" she said as she looked closer. She could make out the figure of her friend Michelle.

With Michelle......

Michelle was lounging in the living room. Sarah came over and injected a blue liquid into her patookie. "Ow, HEY!" cried Michelle. "I have enough experiment powers already!" she shouted. "Oh, you don't have enough to me." Sarah commented. She came at Michelle with more syringes. "Get away from me!" Michelle said leaping out of the way then blasting Sarah back with a plasma blast. Michelle extracted her claws and crawled along the ceiling and went up to Lilo and Stitch's dome on the elevator. "Aw, man!" said Sarah. She put the syringes back.

Michelle was under the bed when her sensitive hearing picked up a computerized voice. "Warning. Experiment 519 activated." said the pod computer. Michelle came back down the elevator and ran to Jumba. Jumba was just about to get her. He almost tripped over her. "Oh, there you are being little genetically improved girl." he said. Lilo and Stitch ran in. "Well, we're off." said Lilo. "Ih! Cousin!" said Stitch. "I know. But we should to be taking genetically improved earthling so she can be on first experiment catching mission." said Jumba. "Okay. I guess I'm ready." said Michelle. "What does 519 do?" "519 is designed to make hazardous twisters." said Jumba. "He makes hazardous twisters?" asked Lilo. "Is being correct." said Jumba.

"Then I'll call him Twis-" Started Lilo but Michelle interrupted her. "Cyclone! Call him Cyclone!" "Ah, ah, excellent scientific name little genetically improved earth girl." Michelle wrinkled her face up. "Please, just call me Michelle." Lilo folded her arms as Michelle passed her. "Not to be fretting Little girl." Jumba said to Lilo. "This is only Genetically improved girl's first experiment catching mission." said Jumba. Lilo sighed. "I know." "Then come." Said Jumba. "It's not like she can to be doing it all by her self." he added. Lilo smiled at this. "That's true." Lilo smirked.

Michelle is seen leaping at 519. He basically just looked like a tornado. He had blue experiment eyes and if he stops spinning you can see that he has arms and legs as well. 519 aka. Cyclone spins her away. Michelle gets up and uses her ice breath to stop Cyclone in his tracks.  
Michelle looked at her powers admiringly now. 'You know' she thought. 'It IS usefull to have these powers. It's not so bad after all.' Michelle purrs. Michelle is seen catching various other experiments. When all eles failed she used 'the song' to stop them. Soon Michelle had graduated to the expert level of catching experiments. She captured 50 and turned them good.

Lilo was getting jealous of this new improved earthling. She was upstaging Lilo strongly. Lilo couldn't do anything about it. But she couldn't help but notice that Michelle was sad.

She happened to catch Michelle at a sad moment. Lilo came over to her. "Michelle, I know you enjoy helping us out but," Lilo said starting to sound frusteratd. "But you're being a stuck up take all the credit stupid head! Me and Stitch need some credit too." Lilo said. Jumba came over. "Little girl, please to be stopping with the shouting at evil genious genetically improved helper." Jumba said leading Michelle back to his lab.

Lilo growled in frusteration. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Jumba continues to lead Michelle to his lab. "Jumba is intrigued that genetically improved Earthling is glad to be helping us." he said smiling. He opened the door to the lab. "But there are setbacks to having only a few powers." he explained. "Perhaps if I am to be giving you more power, you may be even more improved experiment hunter. "But, aren't you afraid that I'll turn on you?" Michelle asked.

Jumba looked her in the eyes. "Please to be stopping that. Jumba knows you won't turn on him. I trust you." he said. Michelle purred. He led Michelle into his lab. He began mixing various genes into one. Michelle was sitting on a lab table. She could see that Jumba was uing 20 different Genes to improve her.

Michelle grabbed the viles and read them. "experiments 033,025, 062, 151, 158, 177, 228,199, 202, 258,297, 303, 319, 323, 344, 345, 355, 360, 375, & 383 genes." Jumba came over with a large syringe with all the genes mixed together. Michelle whimpered. "Not to be worrying. It will only hurt for a minute." He said and gave her the shot.

Michelle groaned and held her head as she left the lab. Lilo came over. Michelle was now starting to change a little. Her ears started to look more like Stitch's. Two pink antennae of hip length sprouted from her head. A stubby tail was seen poking out through Michelle's posterier.

Lilo cleared her throat. Laughing inside about the fact that Michelle doesn't know how ridiculous she looked now. Lilo was still mad at Michelle for upstaging her. "Michelle, You keep hogging the spotlight and I hate it." Michelle's ears drooped down. "But I," "and you keep hogging all the power. You keep taking all the credit." Lilo continued. Michelle's ears stood erect suddenly.

"You know you didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagone yourself." Michelle muttered back. Lilo ignored this. "How about letting us have the spotlight for a change?" Lilo yelled. "Yeah, Ih!" agreed Stitch. Michelle's ears drooped and she turned to leave. She sighed as she reached Jumba's lab. She went inside and laid down. Unfortunately, no sooner did she do so that a syringe hit her side.

"OW! Son of a TROG!" she yelled. She reached over and pulled it out of her side. She looked at the syringe but couldn't adjust her sight on the fine print. She sighed and tossed it aside. Meanwhile Gantu was on the way. Henry and the others were still roaming around. They were exploring downtown at the moment.

Michelle continued to lay where she was sadly. Lilo came and knocked on the ships' door. "hey." said Lilo softly. Michelle's ears perked up. Lilo walked up to her. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I mean I was mad and you never meant to take the spotlight from us, did you?" "Of course not." Michelle said sadly. "meega soka also." Said Stitch appearing. Michelle's appearance suddenly changed. She took the form of something that looked like Angel crossed with 627. Stitch got in front of lilo to defend her.

The creature came at them. Stitch blocked it's power the best he could but couldn't fend off the creature. He was soon on his back unconcious with blood spreading. The creature changed back into Michelle. Michelle looked at what she did and gasped. Lilo looked up at her with hatrid and pain in her eyes. She fled from the ship. Michelle looked at Stitch. She grabbed his paw and felt for a pulse. He was still alive!.......but just barely. Michelle felt really bad.

To make matters worse Gantu appeared. Michelle whined in sadness. She latched onto Stitch. Angel ran over too and grabbed him. She growled and pushed Michelle away. Gantu grabbed Michelle and put her in a capsule once more and headed back to the ship. Angel hissed as Michelle got further away. She looked at stitch sadly and started crying. Michelle's now super sensitive hearing heard this. Her ears drooped once more.

She shed a tear too. She looked back at Gantu, who was still carrying her. Michelle looked at him and thought a minute. 'Would it work on him?' she wondered. 'One way to find out.' she told herself. she looked up at Gantu from the capsule.

"Here it goes. Ah coos netnah rooschnee ah la nosh tadah, noss tamundah spa deenah tenushtah spoo." she sang. Gantu stiffened and headed back. Michelle smiled as Gantu helped Stitch. "It does work." Michelle thought aloud. "It works on EVERYBODY!" She cried. Then she snapped back to the facts. She looked towards the direction the Ohana member fled. A heartbroken runaway. Michelle's heart was starting to rip just thinking about how miserable she'd made the runaway.

Tears welled up in Michelle's eyes as she looked down the path the runaway had made. "......Lilo......."

-R&R please. Michelle is experienceing Drama she never thought she'd feel and love and caring for the ohana. She homesick but with this love for the ohana growing stronger, will she even want to go back? What do you think? How is it so far? I'm trying to make the chapters fairly long. I hate the short ones. It took a bit of work but I'll be updating Tommorrow with Chapter 4 and that's a promise. So hang on tight. 


	4. Realization

Genetically Changed By: Spirit Of Da wolf

Note: The description of the characters comes out later Sophie is going to bring Michelle back soon but with a surprising someone as well. Michelle is My real name. u I'm starting to get a bit of writers block. So I can't promise you that Chapter 5 will be here quickly. Also Michelle is developing permanent changes because of the genes. The experiment ears, the tail, Angel's antennae, and now permanent claws. Hamsterviel will appear later. Maybe some other villains.

Chapter 4-Realization

Michelle was still feeling pretty bad that Lilo ran away. She wanted to make things better for her. Her hands started to grow claws. But it still went unnoticed for Michelle was too busy being upset for Lilo.

"I'm going to find her." Michelle declared and she ran off to find Lilo.

With Sophie.....

She was at Michelle's house looking after the machine. Sophie heard a knock on the door and answered it. Amber was there. "Hey, is Michelle here?" she asked Sophie. "No, ah, She's busy." Sophie said. "No I'm not." said the robot coming up to Amber. "Hey, Amber, come in." Sophie slapped a paw to her head.

She turned to the robot. "Remember you aren't REALLY Michelle." Sophie said sternly. The robot ignored this. "So, do you want to play with my stuffed animals again and make up Kooky stories?" "Sure." said Amber. "But I have to ask you something first." she said following the robot to Michelle's room. Sophie sighed.

With Henry and the others.....

Pedro was returning back to Lilo's house with the others. Henry motioned them to wait inside. Or at least Pedro was to wait. Henry ran to Jumba's ship and unlocked the door and went inside again. He soon returned with the bag of genes. He gave them to Sarah and they ran. They needed to find a place to hide the bag of genes. Somewhere where Jumba or Gantu wouldn't find it and a place the experiments wouldn't think to look.

Henry thought a minute. "Wait a second." he said. "Sarah, let's go to Clip's hair center!" "Why? I don't need a 'fur' cut." declared Sarah. "No, no, no, no, no. I mean I think I know a spot they won't look"  
They dashed to the hair center, Sarah still confused. It was closed unfortunatly. "Oh, well," said Sarah turning around to leave. "We don't need a fur cut anyways." Henry grabbed her tail and twirled her around.

Henry found a way into the dark building. Clip was sleeping. "Shh. Over here." Henry motioned to Sarah. "Clip doesn't use EVERY storage cabinet in the place right?" Henry said. "no," said Sarah. "But that doesn't stop someone ELES from using it. One of the other workers might use them." Henry thought a moment. He looked at the cabinet. He sniffed it. "Hmm, no this one is vacant of supplies." he said.

Together they heaved the bag of genes into the cabinet and locked it. Then left quickly and quietly.

Michelle was worried. It was starting to get dark. Where was Lilo? Unfortunately for her she ran into Gantu, whom had snapped out of her song and have come back at her.

Back at Lilo's house.......

Stitch was Lying on his bed. Angel was cuddling up with him. Stitch was Okay now, he just had a few injuries and a broken bone or 2. He growled to himself.

"Michelle evil!" he said aloud. "Ih!" Angel agreed. 'The next time I see her I'll kill her.' he thought.

With Michelle......

Gantu came at her. He charged up heat energy and fired at her. Michelle just dodged the blasts. Gantu growled and fired plasma at her. Again she dodged. Gantu used his power of Hammerface to smash the ground. Michelle merely jumped onto a tree and climbed it.

Gantu stretched his spiked arms at her. She dodged them for the most part but a couple times it was a clear target. She fell out of the tree. GAntu came over with an experiment capsule. Michelle backed up.

"Ah coos netnah rooschnee ah,-" she started. Gantu put earmuffs on his ears. "Not this time you trog." he said. He slammed the experiment capsule down on her.

Michelle groaned. Then she looked at her self. 'Hey! Wait a minute!' she thought noticing the permanent claws. She used them to cut the capsule open so she could get out. Gantu noticed this and turned around. "Oh, no you don't!" he exclaimed charging at Michelle.

Michelle grew Porcupine like quills on her back and she flung a couple of them at Gantu. It hit him in the patookie. He came at her again.  
"Ow! Why you-uh.....Duuuuuuuh." he said and skipped away dumbly.

Michelle sighed and raced away. Lilo was far away. It took Michelle a while to find her. Even with Finder's tracking power she wasn't fast enough. Michelle was really upset.

With Stitch......

He groaned and sat up. "Meega go find Lilo." he said to Angel and he left.

With Michelle......

Michelle looked all over the island. 'Just how far can a little girl go?' she asked herself panting. Breathless, she stopped for a break. She took the opportunity to look at herself. She looked.......rather strange now. Pink claws sprouted from her fingertips. Then she felt her head. She found the long pink antennae and then she felt her ears which were now like a large bats or more like Stitch's ears. They were also blue. She took this seriously. She didn't like this.

'I have to talk to Jumba.' she thought. She turned back and ran as fast as she could back to Jumba's ship.

R&R please I was a little rushed when I sent this. I was going to write more for this chapter but I'll just put it chapter 5. Sorry about promising you that this would be here the very next day. I've been distracted, sick, people had plans, and who knows what eles was going on. Plus I had a bit of writers block. Plus I got another story idea in my head. I'm thinking what if there was a story that was 628 chapters long? I'd want to make it as the number of experiments their are in the series. If you know what I mean. But that would difinitely take a looooong time to finish. But hey, I'm up for it. Now I just have to figure out what kind of story I'd make related to L&S that would be THAT long. 


	5. Changing Quickly, Finding Lilo and Retur...

Genetically Changed By: Spiritofdawolf

Storyweaver1-I'm not sure how I'd describe How to make that universe crossing machine. I just wrote the instructions were put in such a way that only an super genious would understand. Mechtech is one of them. He's the creator of Sophie and her brothers and sister, Sarah, Henry, and Pedro. Also, 'Why did they want to mess up Jumba's lab?' It wasn't really intentional that they'd mess it up. Sophie had told them to find the lab, just for something interesting to do when they arrived in Lilo and Stitch's world. When Sophie said to mess around after they found the lab, she meant to look around, perhaps experiment with the different things on board. Sophie didn't mean steal any property though. So in a way. The fact that they stole the genes was wrong. Also I modifyed the chapters so that they describes the following characters: Michelle, her mom, Amber, Mechtech, Julia, Sophie, Henry, Pedro, Sarah and Hunter and Cutey. 

Absh-Thanks. I'll try to add Angel in more.

Ovni-Thanks to you as well.

Disclaimer-I don't own L&S but I do own this fic and any of my characters in it, all except the characters from Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 5-Changing Quickly, Finding Lilo, & returning home

Michelle runs quickly back to Jumba's lab. It was getting late and it would be dangerous for a little girl like Lilo to run around in the dark without anyone to help her. Michelle had a hard time seeing as she raced through to Jumba's ship.

Soon it came into view. "I'm almost there." Michelle said to herself. Soon she was right outside the ship. She pounded on the door. "JUMBA!" she called frantically. When there was no answer, she paniced and grabbed the door and ripped it open through the middle. Jumba startled woke up and looked at her. "Ah, it is only being you, Genetically improved earth girl." he said calmly. Michelle wasn't calm about hearing that. She just jumped at the 'Genetically improved' part. She grabbed at Jumba. "Jumba, What's happening to me?!" she cried.

"& call me Michelle, PLEASE!" she barked at him. Jumba looked at her. He sighed. "Please to be calming down and letting go of me little Gen- I mean.....Michelle." he said. "Having a seat please." he told her. Michelle sat down but was still shuddering.

Jumba sat next to her. "Now, ah, I supposed it is being time that you know truth." Michelle nodded impatiently.  
"What is happening to you is being result of the experiment's genes being in your blood stream too long." Michelle listened intently. Her Stitch ears erect sharply.

Jumba continued. "The genes are causing a chemical change and are overiding your own genes"  
"Meaning?" Michelle asked.  
"You are turning into experiment yourself." he said.  
"WHAT?!" "Please to be calming down, I can easily correct that"  
Michelle sat back down. "All I am having to do is to remove the powers from your body." he said.  
Michelle's ears went down. "But,.......But I like having these powers. I want to keep them." she said. Jumba looked at her. "The genes are causing you to change physically. Now, If you want to keep the powers you will not be caring what you look like." he said.

Michelle thought a minute.

"I guess it's okay with me if I look different. But just as long as I can keep my personality. You know, how I think"  
Jumba turned around.  
"I'm afraid that it might just do that." he said sadly.  
Michelle looked at him with fear in her eyes. Jumba looked into them. "Little girl, are you knowing why you attacked 6-2-6 earlier?" he asked. Michelle shook her head dreading what she's probably going to hear.  
"Or why you sing 6-2-4's song?" Michelle shook her head again.  
"These are the symptoms of experimental spasms. Each time your mind shuts down and the experiment genes take over making you use their power for bad purposes. Each time you have the spasms you will be under the genes control. Each spasm will be lasting longer then previous spasms"  
Michelle looked at him. Her eyes wide with dread. "I don't want to hurt anyone." she cried.  
"That is being too bad." replied Jumba. "As long as you are having Genes in your body, you will." Michelle looked as though she were about to cry.

She looked at Jumba, her eyes watering up. "Do it." she said.  
"What"  
"Extract the genes"  
"Are you being sure"  
"Yes"  
"Alright, let me get extractor ready." he said going into the back for something. Michelle was nearly crying when a voice in her head suddenly snapped her into a calm thought of mind. 'You are in my power.' a feminen voice said. It was Angel's Genes, trying to overide her mind! 'You are in my power.' it repeated. 'listen,' it said. Then a song seemed to hypnotise her as she heard it inside her mind. 'Sing.' the voice said. Michelle closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them. She purred and went to where Jumba was. "Ah, what is being wrong little girl?" he asked.  
Michelle just smiled. "Acoota chi-meeto igatta no moota, nagatong nala itume te dooka." she sang. Jumba smiled evily. He looked at her. Michelle smiled back. "Are you wanting more genes?" Jumba asked. Michelle nodded. Angel's genes had Michelle in another spasm. It wanted Michelle to get more genes, just so they could mix together and take her over forever!

Jumba chuckled. He went over to some more genes he'd made copies of and came over with 3 more. He mixed them together. Michelle calmly sat down and let Jumba inject her with the 3 genes. Which happened to be Bonnie and Clyde and Stitch's genes. "Takkah." Michelle said. Jumba looked at her. "You are being welcome." Suddenly Michelle snapped out of it. She blinked and shook her head. She looked at Jumba. "Jumba," she asked. "Would those genes eventually take me over forever?" Jumba turned around and smiled evily but he didn't reply. Michelle paniced.

"Jumba, tell me!" she insisted. She started to cry. Then yet another voice was starting to talk to her. Michelle looked at Jumba fearfully. "Jumba, Please! Ah coos netnah rooschnee ah la noss tadah. Nosh tamundah spa deenah tenushtah spoo!" she cried. Jumba snapped out of it and turned around eyes wide. "Little girl!" he cried fearfully. Michelle looked at him just as afraid. Then the voice in her head started up again. 'It's me. Listen to me.' said a voice. It sounded insecty like Amnesio. 'Erase his memory.' he said. "No." Michelle said weakly holding her head.  
"Little girl?" Jumba asked. "Are you having another spasm?" he asked nervously.  
Michelle nodded her cheeks wet from the tears coming down them. The voice continued. 'Erase his memory.' it repeated. Then 2 more voices joined it. 'Yes, do what he says.' said the soothing feminen voice. The Angel Gene was back! Boy that was quick of it. 'Do what he says.' she repeated. 'Evil!' came 627's gene's voice. The Angel gene sang to her again then Michelle fell on the floor. "Little girl?" Jumba asked cautiously. She didn't move.

"Little girl?" Jumba asked shaking her gently. "Heed me." Michelle whispered. "What?" Jumba asked.  
Michelle lifted her head. Her eyes had gone red. "Heed me." she repeated. Jumba gasped and whirled around to run away. But Michelle grabbed him and turned him around. "Evil! Heed me." she said as a red beam came from her eyes and hit him in his eyes. "Who am I?" he asked. "Who are you?" Michelle's red eyes looked at him. "Acoota chi-meeto igatta no moota, nagatong nala itume te dooka." she sang again. Jumba grinned evily but it was crossed with a confused look. Michelle exited the ship. She ran through the woods saying 'Evil!' the whole time. It wasn't long before she blacked out.

The next day......

"Oh, wow!" Michelle groaned waking up and holding her head. "Ow." she opened her eyes. Things were blurry but as her sight adjusted she saw she was on the forest floor in the clearing. The one you see in 'Lilo and Stitch' where he's reading the ugly duckling and says "I'm lost." Michelle got up groggily. Her head was spinning and she fell back down on her patookie. "Oh, geez. Oh, man!" she said holding her aching head. She looked around. The woods around her were calm. Birds were chirping peacefully and dawn had approached.

Michelle yawned and stretched. Her dizzyness was easing slowly. She sat for a while just until it had eased entirely. She then got up. She looked around again. "What am I doing in the woods?" she asked no one in particular. Confused she looked at herself. Her eyes got big and she screamed. She had Changed AGAIN! Now she had the skinny body of Bonnie which was green and it had a mixture of brown in it indicating that she had the body of Bonnie crossed with 627's body. She looked at her hands. Pink Claws sprouted from them. Angel's claws. She looked around wide eyed. "What am I going to do?! Where's Lilo?! How Will I find her if I keep getting these spasms and changes?!" she cried out to no one. Her mind was racing with questions.

Panicing she raced in circles. She ran through the woods. She found Gantu's ship. She ran into the brush and screamed to the top of her lungs. She was so scared. She didn't know what she'd do. Gantu had left to capture experiments. So only 625 was at the ship. He was taking a brisk nap when the scream awoke him. It almost sounded like Angel had screamed. 625 with this thought in his mind ran out and heard heavy panting and hyperventalating in the brush.  
"Hotcakes?" he asked worriedly. He moved the brush and backed up in shock seeing a human.....except she had Bonnie's body crossed with 627 and Angel's with Stitch's ears. Her head was the only thing human now. She looked up at 625 who backed up cautiously. "Who are you?" he asked. Michelle whimpered.

She looked at 625. "Ah coos netnah rooschnee ah la noss tadah. Nosh tamundah spa deenah tenushtah spoo." she said to him. 625 blinked. Michelle sounded like Angel. "Hotcakes?" he asked. Michelle shook her head. Michelle had said it in a way that wouldn't affect him. Make him good or evil. Which is how she liked him to be. His own self.  
"No." Michelle said. "It's me." she said. "This ain't ringing a bell." 625 said. Michelle looked at him. "Scan complete. Experiments, 624, 300, 221, 222, 032, and 619 genes detected." she repeated. "Excellent." she said mimicing Gantu. 625 looked at her confused. Then his eyes widened in realization when she mimiced him. "I know that look." Michelle mimiced. "What makes you think she'll obey you?" 625 looked at her. "You're that girl Gantu was going to inject all those genes into. You were the girl that he was testing!" he said. Michelle nodded.

625 looked at her. Michelle made big innocent eyes. There was something about that look that affected 625. He gulped. "So, uh, do you want a sandwich?" he asked. Michelle sniffled and nodded. "Yes, talking to you might calm me down." she said following him to the ship.

Meanwhile in town......

Stitch was searching for Lilo. He heard someone behind him and whirled around pointing his blaster at a certain pink experiment. "Angel?" he asked. "Ih." she said. "I came to help you look for Lilo." she said. Stitch smiled and lowered his blaster. "Okeytakkah." he said happily.

Together they searched for Lilo. They looked everywhere like Michelle had but didn't find Lilo. Soon Finder and Fibber joined in to help.

Back with Michelle and 625.........

Michelle was eating the sandwich 625 had given her. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked sitting down eating a sandwich of his own.  
Michelle stopped chewing and swallowed. "Well," she said. "Do you think I'm evil?" she asked 625.  
"Nah." he said. "You seem good to me. Do you want some more sandwiches?" Michelle nodded. She took some more.  
"Takkah 625. You are so sweet sometimes." 625 blushed at this. "Aw, it's nothing. So what brings you here? What's upsetting you so bad that you had to come see me"  
Michelle gulped putting down her sandwich. Her eyes started to water up again. "I'm turning into an experiment." she said softly.  
"So?" "You don't understand. Jumba said that if I have these genes are in my bloodstream too long They will take over and I'll be stuck like this. I don't want to be stuck like this." she said tears streaming.  
"Take over? What do you mean take over?" 625 asked this getting his attention. "It means that I'll no longer be myself. The genes will take away who I am. It might even take over my mind and completly destroy me. Who I am." she said. 625 looked at her. He didn't know what to say.

Not knowing what to say he just put his sandwich aside and patted her back. "Hey, it'll be alright." he said. To his surprise Michelle kissed him on the nose and hugged him. He felt her tears soaking his fur. His eyes were wide with surprise but it was covered up by a weird warm contented feeling. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a while. 625 felt like he never wanted to let go but he eventually had to as Michelle finally pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "Thanks for listening 625." she said Kissing him on the nose again. She took the sandwiches he had given her and left.

625 just stood there and slowly touched a hand to his nose and wiped it. He watched her go. "Man, she's really...." he couldn't finish. He didn't know what to say or think. All he knew is he never felt like this before. Gantu came back having caught nothing. "Now, I don't want any of your lip." he said. But 625 said nothing. He was just staring in the direction Michelle had gone. "625?" Gantu asked. 625 didn't reply. He just stood there staring. "625?" Gantu said moving his hand in front of 625's face to snap him out of it. But it went unnoticed.

Michelle feeling calm now, continued to search for Lilo. "Let's see." she said retracing her steps. "I looked over there and I looked over here." she said. "Where haven't I looked?" she said to herself. She thought a minute. She sniffed and finally picked up her scent! But Finder had too. Michelle raced towards the scent.  
She found Lilo sitting at the beach. "Lilo!" she cried. Lilo looked back and frowned. "Stay away from me!" she yelled. Then there was a honking sound followed by another voice. "Lilo"  
"Stitch?" she said.  
She looked over to see Stitch running towards her. "Stitch"  
"Lilo"  
They embraced each other. "Oh, Stitch are you okay? I thought you were dead." she said crying. "Nagga. Stitch saved just in time. Stitch okay now." he said.  
Fibber caught up with them. Stitch and Lilo then looked at Michelle, their eyes glazed with fury. "It's your fault!" they accused her. Michelle backed up with pain in her eyes. Stitch drew out his extra arms, antennae and backspikes. He growled and grabbed her. He raised his claw to strike.  
"MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!" he cried about to claw her head off. "Wait. Why do you want to kill me?" "You evil! You attack me!" he growled at her. "Made Lilo run away. "I didn't mean to do it!" They all looked at fibber. But he stayed quiet. Stitch turned back to her and eased his grip a little but he still growled.

"You evil!" he yelled. "No, I'm not. I'm not evil. It's the experiment spasms that cause me to be evil! They override my mind and shut it down so I'm not thinking at all when It happens. The genes are." Michelle said in defense. They looked at fibber again, still her remained quiet. Stitch looked at Michelle. "But you attacked me. Made Lilo run away." he said. His grip easing a little more. "It was one of the experiment spasms that made me do that. It wasn't me thinking and doing it at all. The genes were just using my body to attack you." Fibber stayed quiet. Stitch's ears went down. He looked at her.

"You've got to help me." she said.  
"Why?" Lilo asked.  
"Because if you don't it will be too late for me. The genes will have taken me over"  
Fibber still remained quiet.  
"So this is really all the truth?" Lilo asked him. Fibber nodded.  
"Where did you come from anyways?" Lilo asked Michelle. "I came from another universe. My alien friends in that world had helped me build a Universe crossing machine where I can cross into other universes including this one. I came here mostly because I wanted to meet you." Michelle said.  
"But Why did you raid Jumba's lab?" Lilo asked crossing her arms now.  
"I can't answer that question. It wasn't my idea. You'll have to ask my friends. They came up with it." Michelle said. Fibber stayed quiet. "Your friends?" Lilo asked curiously. "They're here too"  
"Yeah." Michelle said. "Three of them. The one is at home watching over the machine." Michelle confessed. No sooner had Michelle said that did Pedro, Henry, and Sarah appear. "Man, that was the coolest spa I've been too." Pedro said wearing black shades.  
Sarah looked at him. "It's the ONLY one you've ever been to." she commented.  
"Not true." Pedro said taking off his shades. "I've been to some cool ones on planet Moner and Planet Allious." he said. Then he saw Lilo, Stitch, Fibber, Finder and Michelle looking at them.  
"Oh, hey." he said to Michelle. "Wow," he said looking at Michelle's changes. "This is a new look. What happened?" Michelle got mad. She didn't answer. Lilo looked at Pedro. "Why did you guys raid Jumba's lab?" Lilo said sternly. "Now, come on dudette. I wouldn't say we 'raided' his lab." Pedro said. "We were just messing around." said Sarah. "Sophie told us too."

"Who's Sophie?" Lilo asked. "She's our sister." said Henry.  
"She stayed home to guard the universe crossing Machine." Michelle said again almost simotaneously with Sarah. "We were just messing around." Sarah said again. "Well, stealing genes is more then messing around. It's a crime." Lilo said. "I should have you guys arrested." Lilo said. "Heh, what will you say to those Bobby coppers? 'Hey these cats stole my alien uncles experimental Genes?" Pedro said Laughing. Lilo looked at him angrily. "We didn't really steal them. We were borrowing them." said Henry. "Taking them with permission is stealing not borrowing!" Michelle whirled around and yelled at them. "You have gotten me in trouble. Big trouble! Now I might be arrested for a crime I didn't even want to commit!" Michelle yelled. "Easy. Cool it." Pedro said putting his shades back on. "We didn't mean any harm." he said. Michelle growled and batted them off his face again.

Michelle jumped on top of him hitting him. Henry and Sarah and Lilo and Stitch went to pull her off and as soon as they were all squirming in a tangled ball a bright light flashed and they found themselves spinning in a time vortex. Soon they landed in another universe again. As their eyes adjusted they saw a clean room with a caged rabbit on one of the walls' sides. Michelle saw the bed and the sticker covered dresser. "I'm home." she whispered.

R&R please. Sorry it took so long. 


	6. I'm going Back

Genetically Changed By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own L&S but I do own this fic. I also don't own Spike or Mint who is mentioned in Storyweaver's An Angel in hell. I don't know who she belongs to though. I do however own Mana Pilialoha, Emotion, Sassy, Dizzy, Caffiene, Diamond, Zombia, Easter, Voodoo, Copycat, Itchy, Sympathy and Sapphire Angel who's mentioned vacationing in California. Sapphire Angel-Aka. 623

Note: If any of you are thinking that 625 is falling in love with Michelle, You're right. I mean it's who she is. Plus if she turns into an experiment fully they could easily be bujee bu's. LOL

Chapter 6-I'm going back

As their eyes adjusted they could see that they were in someone's bedroom. "I'm home." Michelle whispered. She looked over at her rabbit 'Danielle'. Dani looks at her and frantically starts biting on the cage door, wanting to get out. But as Michelle got closer Danielle sniffed and then backed up and thumped her back foot warningly. Michelle sighed. Danielle didn't reconize her with all these changes.

She looked back at Lilo and Stitch and her friends. Sarah, Henry and Pedro weren't phased. "Well, Sophie had said she'd bring us back at some point." Pedro said absent-mindedly. Lilo and Stitch on the other hand were struck with shock. "Where are we?" Lilo asked. "We're back at My house. Sophie must have pulled the switch." Michelle replied looking around.

"Wow...." Michelle said gazing at her now cleaned room. "I never could've done this good a job on it." Lilo and Stitch looked at her angrily. They could care less about what the room looked like. They wanted to get back home. "Enough! We want to go back home!" Lilo said crossing her arms. "Yeah, Ih!" Stitch said doing the same thing. "Now hold on." Michelle said.

"We need to find Sophie first." She looked in the hall. Then her super hearing picked up the refridgerator door slamming. Then she heard the sound of a quadreped walking up the stairs. 'Yep, Sophie.' Michelle thought. She poked her head back into the room. Sophie was now walking through the hall. Soon she was outside the door holding a plateful of chocolate cake in her paw. She saw Henry, Sarah and Pedro. "You guys missed it. Michelle's mom made great cake yesterday." she told them. Lilo and Stitch looked at the doorway. They saw a grey and white persian cat standing on her hind legs and holding a plate of cake in one front paw and a fork in the other. Sophie looked over towards them.

"Oh, Newcomers. Sorry about that Lilo, Stitch. I didn't know you'd come along." She looked down at the cake slice and forked another piece into her mouth. "So, how was it?" She asked Pedro, Sarah, and Henry chewing the cake. "Not bad." said Pedro putting his shades on again. "I had fun at the local spa." Sophie chuckled. "What about you 2?" she asked Henry and Sarah. "We found Jumba's lab like you said and messed around." replied Sarah. "Oh? What did you mess around with?" Sophie asked looking at them still chewing.

"We messed with Jumba dude's experiment genes." said Pedro. Sophie stopped chewing. She looked at them and narrowed her eyes. "What did you do with them?" she asked sternly. Sarah and Henry feeling uncertain backed up. "Oh, we stole them and got out without the bobby cops catching us." Pedro Continued smugly. "Bobby cops?" Sophie asked. "A bobby is what they call the coppers in London." Pedro said as if he was really smart because he knew that. "Why did you steal them?" Sophie said setting her cake down. She looked at Pedro sternly. "Chill sis," he said lifting his shades to look at her. "We wanted to use them, see what would happen." he said. Sophie looked at him impatiently. "What happened? Get to it already!" "Oh, um we accidently left Michelle behind." Pedro said nervously sliding his shades back in place. "AND?" Sophie asked. Sarah and Henry backed up some more.

Pedro's rabbit ears went back with uncertainty. "Sis, please chill." he murmured. Sophie crossed her arms. "WELL?" Pedro shuddered. His squirrel tail moved in between his legs in his fear. "Well, uh," he stuttered. "OUT WITH IT!" Pedro cringed. He shuddered more. Sophie started to come towards him. Pedro's eyes went wide.

"MICHELLE GOT INJECTED WITH THE GENES ALL RIGHT?!" he screamed at her. Now Sophie's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!" "YOU HEARD ME!!" Sophie backed up. Pedro took his shades and threw them across the room breaking them and mirror they hit as well. That was one strong throw of something so light. Pedro Sat down and put his face in his paws. Sarah looked at Sophie frowning. "Very nice sis." she said going over to Pedro. Sophie looked at Henry. "You injected her with the genes?" she asked hotly. "No, it was an accident!" Henry exclaimed. "& it wasn't all of them. It was only a few." he added softly his ears down. Sophie's eyes narrowed even more. "Where is she? Where is Michelle?" "She's over there." Henry pointed into the shadows.

A experimental creature emerged from them. She had A skinny body that was brown and green with a white curve of fur on the chest like Angel. She had Pink claws and Blue Stitch ears. But the only thing human was the head. It was Michelle. Sophie gasped. "Michelle!" she said racing towards her. "Oh, Michelle I'm so sorry about this!" she cried. "Yeah." Michelle said softly. "I shouldn't have sent you in with them!" she said looking at Pedro, Henry and Sarah. "I should have gone with you." she said. "I know." Michelle said softly. "I mean I'm you're friend why wouldn't I go?" "I know!" "Oh, I never should have got you into this." "I KNOW!" Michelle yelled at her.

Sophie backed up. She looked back at her brothers and sister. "You guys come with me. You are going to get punished for doing this to Michelle." She started to take them out of the room. Pedro looked at Michelle sadly as if his eyes were saying sorry a million times. Michelle's ears went down. "Wait." she called to Sophie.

"Don't blame them." Michelle said. Pedro looked at her in shock for the fact that Michelle was standing up for them, the screw-ups. Michelle sighed. "I think I'm to blame a little bit too." Michelle confessed. Lilo and Stitch sat on the bed watching them intently. "I'm the one that used the first gene. If I hadn't done that, they wouldn't have gotten all excited about gene injecting."

Sophie looked at her. Eyes softening. Michelle continued. "I didn't realize that they'd affect me this way at first. After a while I didn't care that they were being injected into me. By accident, By them." she said pointing To sarah and her brothers. "-Or by Jumba. I liked having them. I was great at experiment catching. But I seem to throw everyone's life in the fire when I try to fit in." She said looking at Lilo. "She ran away because of me. If it wasn't for me trying to fit in, she wouldn't be here, and she'd still be where she belongs having the time of her life." Lilo looked at her. Her eyes softening as well. "

"What I didn't know is that if the genes were in me too long, I'd change like this and hurt people." Stitch looked down. "Jumba explained everything to me. I don't want to ruin anyone eles' life just because I exist. For all I know Angel could be killing herself right now trying to find Stitch and get him back." When Stitch heard that he lifted his head and looked at her horrified. "De bujee bu kill herself?!" he cried hysterical. Lilo tried to calm him. "Don't blame them." Michelle said to Sophie. "It's not their fault the world is filled with mistakes."

"People screw up." Michelle said. "If anyone should be blamed. It should be me." Michelle said solemnly. Sophie looked at her sadly. She let her sister and brothers go and went over to Michelle and embraced her. Michelle embraced her friend back. When everyone had calmed down Michelle suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, that's right!" Michelle said. "Sophie, why'd you bring us back?" "Oh, yeah that's right." Sophie said. "Well, the machine's been acting pretty funny and I thought I should bring you back before anything eles goes wrong." she said. "The machine's acting weird? But Lilo and Stitch need to get home!" Michelle exclaimed. "I know, but I don't want to risk it. With the machine acting wonky, they could end up in a dangerous place or trapped in the universe crossing vortex forever!" Sophie replied. Lilo and Stitch looked at each other than back at Michelle and Sophie. "You mean.....We won't see our Ohana again?" Lilo asked. "I want to send you back. Really." said Sophie. "But it's just too risky." Lilo and Stitch looked down. Michelle felt bad. She looked at Lilo and Stitch then at the machine. Her eyes filled with determination.

"Sophie, I'm going to make sure they get back." she said. "How?" Sophie inquiored. "I'm going in with them." Lilo looked up in hope. "But, if you do you might not be able to get back......ever." Sophie said uncertainly. "I know. But it's a risk I'm willing to take." Michelle said. Sophie sighed. "If you're really sure...." she said Turning the machine on. "Lilo, Stitch, follow Michelle and stand on the platform." Lilo and Stitch did so.

"You're REALLY sure?" Sophie checked one last time before pulling the switch. "YES!" Michelle barked at her annoyed. Sophie pulled the switch. Michelle, Lilo and Stitch were sent hurtling through the universe crossing vortex and back into their own world.

They got up and brushed themselves off. "Thank goodness we're back." Lilo said to Stitch. "Ih." he said. Lilo turned to Michelle. "Well, um. Thanks. Now that we're back can you go home too?" "Whenever possible." Michelle said sighing. She went in the opposite direction of Lilo and Stitch as they walked away.

Michelle wandered around for awhile. She wanted to have Jumba extract the genes but something in her mind was making her not go. Michelle shrugged. 'Well,' she thought. 'I might get experiment spasm but they won't take me over entirely. If they would Jumba would have told me.' She walked away.

At Gantu's ship.....

Gantu came back empty handed as usual. He groaned thinking that it would always be the same old routine. 'He comes back empty handed and 625 would tease him.' Usually that's how it always happened. But it hadn't been lately. Something that Gantu thought was strange. He walked in with the empty capsule and plopped it on the floor in front of 625. He waited for 625 to say something, but he didn't. Gantu growled frusterated. "625, what's wrong with you?" he said. 625 had a far off look in his eyes, as if he was thinking deeply and hardly about something. Gantu sighed and walked away.

At Lilo's house......

Angel was sitting in Stitch's room looking at pictures of him and sighing. She sniffled looking at them. Then she looked up, remembering Michelle. "Meega nala kweesta, Michelle." she cursed. Down in the kitchen Pleakley was busy cooking. Nani returned home with the groseries.

"Lilo, I'm home. Lilo?" she called. Then she saw Pleakley in the kitchen making Dinner. Nani walked in. "Pleakley, where's Lilo?" she asked him. "I haven't seen her." Pleakley said. "But I'm sure she's safe with Jumba and Stitch." he replied. "Nagga." they heard a voice behind them and whirled around. Angel was standing there looking down. "She's not with Jumba or Stitch?" Nani and Pleakley asked afraid. "Nagga. Nagga with Jumba. Jumba disappeared. Now Lilo disappear too, with Stitch." she said sadly. She turned to sit on the sofa. "Meega nala kweesta Michelle." she said again sniffling.

Nani and Pleakley looked at each other panicing. In the next second they were racing out the door. Angel looked up and noticed that Pleakley forgot to turn the stove off. She slowly went into the kitchen and turned it off then laid back on the sofa to sulk.

With Michelle......

Michelle was wandering through the woods. 'Where can I go for now?' she thought. She considered Gantu's ship with 625 but no. Gantu would give her more trouble. She thought some more. What about Richter's or Phantasmo's? She shrugged. 'I'll think of it when I get to Gantu's.

With 625.......

The sandwich maker was sitting in a chair reading. He seemed impatient about something. Gantu came down. 625 put his book down and looked at him. "Hey, G man." he called. Gantu groaned and walked past him. "Hey, do you know when she'll be back?" Gantu stopped surprised. "When who'll be back?" "That girl you were testing. When will she be back?" "I don't know." Gantu confessed. Then he looked at 625 suspiciously. "Why?" "Oh, no reason." 625 said putting the book to his face once more. "Just wonderin'." Gantu rubbed his chin and looked back at 625.

With Lilo and Stitch....

They had been walking for a while now. When were they going to get home? Fortunately they didn't have to wonder about that very long, because they heard someone running towards them. "Lilo!" came Nani's voice. Lilo ran to her sister. Stitch followed closely behind. Pleakley caught up just as Nani was hugging her sister. "Lilo, I was so worried about you. What happened?" "Where's Michelle?" Pleakley asked. Lilo looked at Stitch and smirked. "Well, first Michelle attacked us and made me run away. But then she and Stitch found me, then we got sucked into another universe and than Michelle sent us back here." Nani looked at her. "Um, Okay." she said and picked her sister up. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're here and that's what counts." she said as they all headed home.

Angel was still mopping when they got back. But when she heard Stitch's voice she leapt up and ran to him, hugging him and licking him. Stitch laughed. He hugged her back. "Meega bakka shaja maba." she said. Stitch smiled at her. "Meega glad meega back too." he said and hugged her again. As they left the room, Pleakley raced in with his camera but just missed them. "Awww." he moaned and put the camera away.

Later that Night.....

625 was waiting by the doorway of the ship. Michelle appeared. "Hey, 625." Michelle said. "Is Gantu asleep?" "Yep, halibut head is asleep." 625 chuckled. "Where ya been?" he asked handing her a sandwich. "Oh, around." Michelle said taking it. "Why don't we meet somewhere eles instead of here?" "Like where?" 625 asked her. "I don't know." Michelle replied. "I just know it would be too risky to hang around here." she said. "Oh, I got ya." 625 said making some more sandwiches.

"Want to go to Mana Pilialoha's house?" he asked packing the sandwiches up. "Who's Mana Pilialoha?" Michelle questioned. "She's one of Jumba's experiments. She's designed to be a phychiatrist. She helps anyone with their problems. Even halibut head if he's upset enough." 625 replied chuckling. Michelle shrugged. "Yeah, I guess going to Mana Pilialowha's would be okay with me." "It's PiliaLOHA. Not PiliaLOWHA." 625 said laughing. "oh." Michelle said smiling as both of them walked out.

They walked for a while. The moonlight flooded around them. If Michelle was fully an experiment they'd look just right. They laughed and talked all the way to Mana P.'s house. It looked more like a little clinic like cottage to Michelle. "This looks like a place Mint would live." Michelle replied. "Oh, yeah. Mint and Spike live here too. Mana Pilialoha just moved in like 3 weeks ago. She fun to get along with and she's a babe." 625 said as they walked up to the house. 


	7. Ch 6 Part 2The slumber Party

Chapter 6 Part 2 The Slumber Party

625 rang the buzzer and a brown cat like experiment opened the door. "Hello? Oh, hey 625! Come on in." She greeted. She had brown fur and a sleek skinny body. She had arms and legs that were like stitch's only brown with Dark brown claws. She had a long swishy tail and she had a light brown patch on her back and chest. 3 backspikes came out of the light brown patch on her back and they had dark brown tips. She had a cat like head. Cat ears and the typical experiment nose, mouth and eyes. She had brown antennae as long as Angel's. Her eyes were blue. She stepped aside to let Michelle and 625 in. Mint was telling spike a story. They saw that a few other cousins were there as well.

Such cousins were: Richter, Phantasmo, Emotion, Voodoo, Easter, Sassy, Dizzy, Caffiene, Zombia, Diamond, Sympathy, Itchy, Sparky, Spooky, Kixx, Cannonball, Yin and yang, slushy, yaarp, Splodyhead, Finder, Swirly, Nosey, Sample and Dupe were there. Unfortunately Sapphire Angel couldn't make it. She's been on a trip in California. "What's going on?" 625 asked Mana P. "Oh, I'm having a slumber party. Don't you remember that it's tonight? I gave you the invitation." "Oh, that's right." he said.

"Oh," Mana P. said looking at Michelle. "Who's she?" "Oh, this is Michelle. She's a new friend of mine." he said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Michelle. "She looks weird." Itchy pointed out. Itchy looked like, well a very early experiment. She was experiment 006 designed to make anyone near her itchy non stop. Fortunately Jumba had had a remedy for that so they wouldn't be itchy. She was light purple and she had a very skinny body. She looked almost like a noodle cat or something. "Yeah, why does she have a human head?" Asked Sympathy aka. experiment 622. He was designed to be a bit of a brute to people who are mean to others or have no heart. If someone just attacks him, like Stitch for one. He'd be stronger. But if someone attacked him out of love for the one they were protecting he'd be weaker. So he earned the name Sympathy. Because he has Sympathy to others if someone eles has sympathy to another. When he met Itchy he liked her. They soon became Bujee bu's. Sympathy looked exactly like Stitch except he was black.

Diamond looked at Michelle. "What happened to her?" she asked. Diamond was a pure white experiment and she sparkled like a crystal or Diamond. She looked like 625 except the three hairs he had on his head were longer on hers like 3 antennae. She had claw like hands and a tail that pointed out like a spike. She was a very gentle creature. Designed to turn into someone's greatest desire. 625 answered her. "Michelle has had some problems. She came here from another universe and ended up having some of our genes injected into her. Now she's changing into an experiment." "Oh, Awesome!" said Caffiene and Dizzy simotaneously. Caffiene was really small and look like a minature version of Stitch and was even blue like him. He had a Football shaped head though. He had 3 stripes on his back that opened up. When they did, Straw like tubes would come out and he'd caffinate someone by putting the tubes in their mouth while a coffee like substance pumped through it. Caffiene also had overlarged ears.

Dizzy on the other hand was a smug experiment. His body looked like a Spiral. He had Stitch's arms but he had something close to Fibber or Amnesio's feet. He had a long tail also and Stitch's head. His ears were slightly smaller but still large. His whole body was the phycodelic color of a rainbow. His eyes were phycadelic too. He was designed to spin around really fast and blind people with all those bright colors. But he earned the name Dizzy because people would always get dizzy if they look at him spinning.

Dizzy walked up to Michelle and Stretched out his paw. "Hey, I'm Dizzy and that's Caffiene." he said smugly shaking Michelle's hand and then pointing to Caffiene who waved. Then he waved his hand towards a female human looking experiment. "She's Sassy. Designed to attract all males. Especially humans and other Aliens besides experiments." Sassy raised her hand to her head. She looked at Michelle startled. But she got over it right away and stretched her hand out. "Nice meet you." she said in broken English. "I met her when I was running amok around Kakawa." Dizzy added. Dizzy and Sassy were also Bujee bu's. How about that? Just like Caffiene and Diamond were bujee bu's. Voodoo and Zombia had been threatening him when Diamond jumped in to help him. Sassy looked over at Dizzy who smirked at her while cutting some Ham. Then he screamed and held up his arm. It fell off! Sassy screamed. Dizzy looked at her and then smirked.

He showed her that it was only a gag. "Heh, heh. Goo-cha." he said playfully. Sassy smirked back and shoved him playfully. "Goo-CHA, Mister." she said. Michelle sighed. For some reason she could even understand alien language now. She looked over as 2 more experiments came up to her. One was sky blue and had ears like Stitch. A cat tail like Mana P., Sparky's feet, 625's arms and a head that was sort of like fibbers. "Hi," the creature said. "I'm Emotion. I'm designed to make people feel what I feel." she said. "But only emotions." Michelle nodded. "Got it." she said then turned to the other experiment. He looked like a pink rabbit basically but he had the typical experiment eyes, mouth, nose and legs. He even had backspikes. 3 of them. He stretched out his paw.

"Aloha, I'm Easter. Zombia's boyfriend." He said. Michelle chuckled and shook his hand. "I'm designed for well, you can guess it. I'm the easter Bunny." he said. "I get it." Michelle said winking. Then the next 2 came over. One looked like a deformed bat creature with 6 legs while the other one looked like a blue phantasmo. The bat one came over first. "So, you're from a different universe huh?" she said smugly. "I'm Zombia. and that's Voodoo." she said introducing the blue Phantasmo creature. Voodoo came up. "How are ya?" she asked. "Okay." Michelle said. "I'm designed to cast Voodoo spells on people with a voodoo doll. I mean you could figure that much with my name." she said. "Phantasmo is my boyfriend. Just so you know." she added. "Copycat and Fibber should be along any minute." she said looking at the door. Then she heard a creature outside mimicing. Voodoo opened the door. Copycat came in. She looked like a cat with an oversized head and the charm Mr. Stenchy had. She even had the huge eyes. She was orange. Fibber followed her in.

"Glad you could make it Fibber, guys." Mana Pilialoha said. "Thanks for inviting us." said Zombia. She sang her Zombie calling song. It's obvious now that she is designed to raise the dead and control them. "Zudrow Nad Kooshla raid ishla pada, Ung to maplayr mooksha doo, tee mo da." she sang. Several Zombies came in. "Hey, let's boogie." They stated dancing stupidly. "We didn't even start yet." Mana Pilialoha commented. She turned to Zombia. "Zombia, no zombies this time please? Last time was a disaster." "Oh, all right." said Zombia crossing her 4 arms. "Looks like you guys need to go home." she told the zombies. "I'll call you tomorrow." she continued. "Ad om eet ood ahskoom ryalpam ot gnu, adap alhsi dair alhsook dan worduz." she sang calling them away.

"Okay." Mana Pilialoha said bringing in a chart. "I have tonight all planned out." she said looking at it. "First we'll play "Secret Circle." Then we'll play games. I'll bring them out. Then we'll watch a movie and share stories. & If you want, we'll have a popcorn fight." she said. "No popcorn fights." Mint called. "Come on, it won't harm any thing. We're just gonna have fun." Mana Pilialoha stated. "Well, okay." Mint said. "Just as long as you clean up afterwards." she said Heading to her bedroom. "I'm going to bed." she said.

"Okay, then." Mana Pilialoha said. "Gather in a circle guys." Every got in a circle. She dimmed the lights and sat at the head of the circle. "We're going to play Secret Circle." she said. "What's that?" Michelle asked Curiously. "It's where you all sit in a circle and share some of your deepest secrets with the group." Zombia mentioned. "If someone has the best secret they get a prize." Said voodoo. "But what if you don't have any secrets?" Michelle asked. "Just make something up then." whispered Voodoo.

"Okay," said Mana Pilialoha. "Who wants to go first?" No experiments answered. "Okay, then I'll go first." she said rolling her eyes. "I was at the mall and I saw Dizzy and Caffiene sabotaging a soda Machine and they told me not to tell. It was funny when the person who was using it got sprayed and soaked with pop." she said laughing. "Richter, do you have a secret?" she asked. Richter laughed nervously. "Nagga, pass." "Are you sure"  
"Ih"  
"Remember, the person with the best secret gets a prize"  
Richter thought a moment.  
"Uh," he started then he cleared his throat.  
"Meega glacka sheebeeto abakka cheepo lucha nabba." he said nervously.  
The experiments howled with laughter.  
"What did he say?" Michelle asked. "He said, "I like to talk to girls and play with my balls." 625 said laughing.  
Richter looked offened. "Nagga 'balls'." he said. "Ball, de bujee bu." he said holding up the orange ball.  
625 laughed some more. "Yeah, right." he said. Then he turned to Michelle.  
"He does too like to play with his balls." 625 whispered.  
"625?" Zombia asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Shut the Kweesta up!" she said.  
"Hey"  
"Hey." Zombia mocked.  
"Hmmph"  
Zombia snickered.  
Michelle wasn't laughing. Although she was laughing inside. She knew what 625 was trying to say. It WAS funny. To her anyways.  
"Okaaaaay." said Mana Pilialoha. "Who's next?" She looked at Phantasmo. "Phantasmo, You're up." "Uh, Okay." he said. He too cleared his throat. "I like to...Um." he said thinking a moment.

"I like to hang out with Zombia." he said. Then he caught Voodoo's glare. "But.....not as much as I like to hang out with you bujee bu." he said quickly. Emotion stood up next. Soon the 'spotlight' was on 625. He stood up. "I uh," he said looking around then looking at Michelle. He could feel them all staring eagerly at him.

"I like Michelle okay!" he stated. They were all silent for a moment. "Boy, is Sapphire A. gonna kick you patookie when she gets back." he heard Zombia comment. "It's not what you think." 625 said. Richter Chortled. "Ih, Riiiiiiiiiiight." he said. "We're just friends." 625 assured. "Uh-huh." said Voodoo not buying it. "It's true!" 625 insisted. Fibber beeped. 625 looked at him angrilly. "Uh-huh. Sure." Said Voodoo. 625 sighed. "Alright. Alright. I admit it. I like Michelle. But don't any of you dare tell Sapphire Angel when she gets back or I'll be kicking YOUR patookies!" he threatened.

Kixx laughed. "Youga kick meega patookie?" he laughed. "Meega don't think so." he said. 625 just glared at kixx but then went back to sit down. Mana Pilialoha cleared her throat. She looked from one experiment to Another. "Guys, please stop picking on him." she said. She turned to 625. "625, you have the deepest, darkest, most riskiest secret. So you get the grand Prize." 625 looked at her. "& the grand prize is...." The experiments looked at her intently. "YOU get to lead us during one of the following things. Choose from either: Games, The popcorn fight, The movie, or the stories." 625's eyes beamed. He thought a minute. "I'll choose the popcorn fight. You can do the games if you want, right now." he said. Little did he know that this was a big mistake. 


	8. Part 3 Games and the kiss

Chapter 6 Part 3 Games and the kiss

"Okay." said Mana Pilialoha turning on the light. "It's time for games." she went over to a closet and took out 2 board games, a kareoke machine, a Truth and Dare game and a bottle. "Okay, we'll play 5 games tonight"  
Mana Pilialoha said. 'I wonder what the bottle game is....' Michelle thought. Then it hit her. "Ohhh......." she said softly giggling to herself.

"Okay, here are the games." Mana Pilialoha said holding up the 2 board games first. "Monopoly, Twister.." she put them down then picked up the truth or dare game and pointed to the kareoke machine. "Truth or Dare, Kareoke..." she said putting the Truth or Dare game down. "Or....." she said holding up the bottle. The females caught on right away but the males had to think about it. figures. "Spin the bottle!" Mana Pilialoha announced. The guys scooted back when they heard this. The single ones anyways. "Which one first?" Dizzy raised his hand.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Dizzy called testingly.  
"No." said Easter bumping him in the side. "Let's play Twister"  
"I call Monopoly!" said Diamond. "I choose Kareoke." called Sassy.

"We'll take a vote." said Mana Pilialoha. "Raise your hand if you want to play Kareoke first"  
Emotion and Sassy raised their hands. But they were the only ones. "Okay, 2 for Kareoke"  
said Mana Pilialoha moving on. "Twister?" she asked holding up the box. Easter and Itchy raised their hands. "2 again? Okay. How about monopoly?" Diamond raised her hand, along with Richter, Cannonball, Yin and Yang. "Okay 5 for Monopoly." said Mana Pilialoha. "Truth or Dare?" She continued holding up the game. Dizzy, Phantasmo, Sparky, Spooky, Kixx, and Splodyhead raised their hands. "Okay." said Mana Pilialoha. "There are 31 of us here." She looked down at the tallies she made.

"Okay. So it's 2 for Kareoke, 2 for Twister, 5 for Monopoly, and 6 for Truth or Dare. That equals 15 all together. But we have one more game. She picked up the bottle. "Spin the bottle." The girls looked at each other. Sassy, Itchy, Easter, Diamond, raised their hands. "We change our votes. We want spin the bottle." they said. Mana Pilialoha looked at her tally chart. "Okay, so now it's 1 for Kareoke, 0 for Twister, and 4 for Monopoly." she said as she wrote it down. "Okay, now who wants to play spin the bottle?" Mana Pilialoha asked. Sassy, Itchy, Easter, Diamond, Zombia, Voodoo, Caffiene and Dizzy and Michelle, yes michelle, raised their hands. Mana Pilialoha counted them. "Okay. So it's 1, 0, 4, 5, They're out of here. We have 9 for Spin the bottle." she declared. "Looks like we're playing spin the bottle." The girls cheered. The single guys groaned.

"Okay, time to sit in a circle again." Mana Pilialoha stated. She put the bottle in the middle. "Now, we all know how to play right?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, then." she said reaching for the bottle.

625's Pov She reached for the bottle and I held my breath as she spun it. I was slightly hoping it would point to me. But yet, I don't want it to. Luckily, it didn't. It pointed to Diamond. Diamond spun it next. Michelle looked a little confused the whole time.

Michelle's POV I WAS confused. The only thing I didn't know was that you had to keep spinning the bottle. I always thought. You kiss the person then spin it. Apparently that wasn't how it worked.

Normal POV The bottle pointed to Dizzy. Smirking he tackled Diamond. "Hey, hey!" Mana Pilialoha called. "Stick to the rules. Unless you want to end the game right now!" she said. Dizzy chortled and went back to his spot where he caught the hot glare of his Bujee bu. "I was just joking again." he whispered to her. The game went on for a few minutes. Then finally 625 spun it and it pointed to Michelle. He watched her eagerly waiting for her to spin it.

625's POV I watched her hoping she'd spin it. But she didn't. 'Come on Michelle. Spin.' he felt like saying. Still she did nothing.

Normal POV "And time's up. Time to kiss her." said Voodoo. "Huh?!" 625 cried. "We waited for a couple minutes and she didn't spin. She must want you to kiss her." Voodoo said. She lifted a paw to her heart. "Ohhhh," she sighed in a lovey dovey tone mockingly. Michelle still looked at them confused. But everything was forgotten as they both looked at each other.

625's POV My heart skipped a beat as I crawled over to Michelle. I was pretty hesistant about this. But I do like Michelle. Would it even matter..if I...-

Normal POV 625's thoughts were interrupted as they were now face to face. Eye to eye.

Michelle's POV 625 was looking right into my eyes. I almost forgot that we were different creatures. He was an alien experiment and I wasn't. 'Although', I think looking at myself. 'That could easily be changed......If I choose to stay this way. All my thoughts about staying human vanished. We looked at each other.

625's POV My heart was practically in my throat.

Michelle's POV My heart was practically in my throat. He leaned in. So, I did too.  
Closer....

625's POV Closer...

Normal POV Lips met and at first 625 had thought he would just give a quick kiss. But that didn't happen. For Michelle suddenly feeling passionate pulled him closer to him. 625 struggled at first. But then his 'escaping from the kiss' thoughts were drained away as he pushed back. They both fell over each other. Practically rolling around on the floor.

Michelle's POV One of the experiments whistled. I think it was Caffiene or Dizzy. But I hardly noticed it from the passionate feeling that was spreading through me. We had both snapped into a fantasy world.......& we didn't have a clue about what we were about to do if they hadn't stopped us.

Normal POV Mana Pilialoha just stared at Michelle and 625, both having been snapped into a fantasy world. They didn't realize what they were doing yet. At this point let's just say that they AREN'T doing it yet. But they were REALLY close. Mana looked at them wide eyed. "Okay, we need to break them up before they do it RIGHT HERE!" She cried. "Why?" Dizzy chortled. "This is hilarious. Sandwich boy doesn't know what he's doing and when Sapphire Angel gets back, she kick his Kweesta patookie double-time!" he said laughing. Mana quickly went over to break them up.

As soon as they were apart, 625 snapped to realization, appalled with himself. 'Oh....my.....god!' his mind screamed at him. 'What......IN THE WORLD......were you.....DOING?!' His eyes were wide. "Oh, my god." he said looking at Michelle. He felt like the room was spinning. "I-I, n-need to s-sit d-d-down." he stuttered falling down. He crawled behind the sofa.

Michelle stared after him. A worried look on her face. 'Whoah.' her mind said to her. 'What did you do?' Michelle's stitch ears went down. Mana Pilialoha took control. "Okay, everything's under control. 625 will be all right. Now it's time to choose the next game."

Dizzy raised his hand. "Yeah?" Mana Pilialoha asked.  
"Can I add a game to the list"  
"Maybe. What is it?" "Get-625's-patookie-kicked"  
"No"  
"Why not"  
"I said NO." Mana Pilialoha said firmly. "Now which one next? Lie Detector-Truth or Dare? Twister, Monopoly, or Kareoke?"

The votes started again. But Michelle didn't wait. She crawled behind the sofa. She saw 625 shuddering. Michelle looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were suppose to spin it when it pointed to you." "Well, it was O-o-Obvious!" he sputtered. "Everyone eles was d-d-d-doing it." "Sorry, but I'm slow. I don't always catch these things. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me." 625 looked at her. His anger faded and his shuddering eased a little. "H-h-h-hey, d-d-don't go b-b-blaming yourself. I don't k-k-know what came o-o-over me either." Michelle looked at him. "Yeah, you're right. Are you okay?" "Yeah"  
"Okay, enough to go back out there"  
"NO! no. Not that good yet"  
"Okay"  
They waited for a few minutes. Soon 625 had stopped shuddering. But jumped in surprise when voodoo and Dizzy poked their heads behind the sofa. "HEY! You guys coming or what?" Voodoo called. "Or do you just want to stay and kissy-kiss each other some more?" taunted Dizzy. 625 started to shudder again. Michelle looked at Dizzy angrily. "Oh, Nala Kweesta Dizzy!" she said angrily. "hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo." he said tauntingly. "Mrs. Precious just told me to 'Nala Kweesta.'" he said. He turned back to her. "What are you trying to do? Mess with me?" he said. "Go away." Michelle mumbled. "Where to?" "GO AWAY!!!!!!" "All right." Dizzy said going back to the group laughing. "We're playing Monopoly, just so you know." Voodoo called.

625 was shuddering again. "Look, I know you like Sapfire Angel but don't be so freaked if someone eles kisses you. It was just a game." Michelle said. 625 looked at her. "First of all, it's SaPPHIRE Angel. And secondly, that felt like a REAL kiss to me. It was like you meant it." Michelle looked at him. "625?" "Hmm?" "Do you.....really like Sapfi-SAPPHIRE Angel?" 625 was silent. He looked away.  
"What's wrong"  
"I don't know if I truly like her. I've wondered that the whole time. I didn't choose to get her. It was a trade for Hotcakes. I don't think I ever really felt true love towards Sapphire A. But I appreciate your compassion.....I think." he said not sure of himself.

"I just want you to know that I.......I do like you." Michelle said. "Please." 625 said feeling his face getting hot from an on-coming blush. "It's true. I've always liked you. Even before I met you I did." Michelle insisted. "Really"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, maybe I.....Maybe I don't Truly love Sapphire. I mean she was just a pawn in the trading deal. They meant for me to be her Bujee Bu. But I just didn't........didn't feel the love. I felt it off her. That I know for certain. But me....no. I'm....I.....I didn't feel any come from me"  
Michelle looked at him. "But do you feel it..........from me"  
625 looked at her. & for once in his eyes. She wasn't even human. Just a full grown experiment. As if she never was human. 'Maybe Sapphire will understand.' he thought. 'Michelle isn't any different. She's just like us.' he thinks. He looks at Michelle and scoots closer. He touches her hand. She smiled and embraced him. 625 felt the warm passion feeling again. But this time he stayed snapped out of the fantasy. Michelle too.

"You know." he told her. "I think you might be right." he said. He sighs. "I feel it off you and I feel it off me radiating to you." He blinks. "I gotta think about this. I'm going to go make a sandwich." Michelle's ears perked up. "Can you make one for me too?" 625 stopped and turned back to her. "I'm really hungry." she said. "Well, I'm the lead of the popcorn fight so....I say.....What the heck. Come with me." Michelle smiled and walked out from behind the sofa. "Hey, Kweesta patookie cheater." called Dizzy. 625 looked at him. "Going out with your NEW girlfriend?" 625 narrowed his eyes. He pushed the remark aside and continued on to the kitchen. Dizzy just continued to jeer. Michelle whirled around and blasted him with a splodyhead blast. Dizzy was propelled back into the wall. Michelle followed 625 into the kitchen.

Dizzy coughed then shook the soot off him. He growled. But instead of going after Michelle he sat back down. "All right." he declared. "So, I have Park place and Boardwalk. Not to mention the 4 railroad stations and waterworks. So whoever lands on those are Dead. They are BANKRUPT!" he jeered. "Yeah, Right." said Caffiene. "I got hundreds of dollars......"

While the group continued to talk, Michelle and 625 were talking in the kitchen. Michelle pushed herself up onto the counter. "So," she said as 625 rumaged through the fridge. "Do you really....like me?" 625 seemed to pause for a moment. "That's what I came in here to think about." he stated still rumaging through the fridge. Michelle paused. "Did you......ever kiss someone before tonight?" 625 jumped at that and hit his head on roof of the fridge. "Nala Kweesta!" he cursed rubbing his head. "Well, no not really. well, maybe.....once or twice." he said replying to MIchelle's question. "Did it feel like True love's first kiss?" "Not really." 625 said not grasping what Michelle was leading too. "Did it feel like that with me?" she asked. 625 hesitated. "......................yeah..." he said softly. Michelle nodded.

"Why don't you just admit to Sapfire that you don't really love her?" "Are you kidding?! I can't leave her, even if I wanted to"  
"Well, why"  
"Because....Because now I've been officially made a husband"  
"What do you mean?" Michelle said crossing her arms.  
"I MEAN, she's PREGNANT"  
Michelle was silent. "Oh." she said. "You think it's too late?" "Yeah." 625 murmured. "I'm not prepared for all this." he said putting a hand to his face. "Is it a boy or a girl? or don't you know yet"  
"We don't know yet. But she bet me a million sandwiches that it would be a girl"  
Michelle looked down. "So I guess, you can't back away from that"  
"No. I'm trapped"  
"But, You're going to have a daughter, Maybe a son! Wouldn't you like that"  
"I don't know. It might be too much work." he said. He got up and started putting some sandwiches together. "What do you want on yours?" he asked. Michelle thought a moment. "uh, Make it a BLT." She said. 625 nodded. Michelle was silent for a few seconds more. "How was she?" Michelle asked. "HUH?!" 625 exclaimed squirting a tube-full of Mayo on his face. "Was she.......good?" Michelle asked. 625 unsure how to answer that, just turned away. "Why are we talking about that?" He asked her. "I'm just curious." She said. 625 looked at her like she was a freak. This was going too far. He decided to hurry up with the sandwiches and get out of there quickly.

Michelle was attacked by another experiment spasm. 'Hey, It's me, 383. If you truly love him. Then go after him. I promise I won't last as long as the other genes.' Michelle was almost obedient to the gene's power. 'Hypnotize him. Then I'll leave.' the gene said. Michelle watched as 625 quickly made the sandwiches. "As soon as he turns around." she whispers to herself. Soon 625 did just that. "Okay. Here's your-" but he was cut off as he was staring into swirling black and white hypnotic eyes. "Swirly!" he cried before falling into the spell. Michelle muttered a few words to him and snapped him out of it. Then she herself snapped out of it. She looked at 625. He looked all right. He was eating his sandwich. "Here." he said smiling holding out her sandwich. "Are you.......okay?" "Yeah. Of course I am." he declares. "Let's go." he said.  
They went into the living room. Dizzy looks up. "The board's full. You'll have to wait till the next game." Then he smirks and starts to jeer again. Michelle growls and turns into Melty about to fire at him. But 625 calmly sits down. But the Michelle/melty stiffened as she felt someone touching her patookie.  
She could care less at the moment. But this felt awkward. Michelle turned back into herself. She sat down.

It took hours but they finally finished the game. "Okay. Now what?" asked Mana Pilialoha. "Twister, Kareoke, or Truth or Dare?  
The votes went on yet again and Twister won this time.  
Mana set out the mat and began the game. Michelle had heard of this game and seen it but she didn't know how to Play it.  
She looked ahead and sighed. Michelle felt 625 grab her around the waist. Feeling awkward she pulled away from him. What was wrong with him? She didn't know but she was scared. She looked at 625 and his hypnotic look. 'oh.' she thought. In the back of her mind two of the genes budded to the front of the line. 'Look. She's going to snap him out of it.' The gene that was 202 said. 'I can fix that.' said the Angel gene spreading itself like a blanket across Michelle's mind. Michelle quickly was controlled. 'Now that you are 'Chi-meeto' again, I want you to listen to me.....' Michelle stood still and listened. Then she looked at 625 who was still hypnotized and pulling him towards her. Michelle instantly let him pull her in. They headed up the stairs.

"Goo-cha." she whispered so quietly that 625 couldn't hear her. But as soon as they were in the room the door slammed shut.

Diamond winced at the slam. Mana Pilialoha jumped at the noise. She hoped that it didn't wake Mint or spike up. Fortunately it didn't.  
Mana and Diamond sighed in relief. "Well, let's continue." stated caffiene. "yeah, ignore the fact that 2 people just went upstairs and are alone in one room." added Dizzy jeeringly. Mana Pilialoha looked at the stairs nearly appalled to think like that. She didn't want to think like that.

"Okay let's speed it up." she said. 


	9. Part 4 more problems with Dizzy

Chapter 6 Part 4 More problems with Dizzy

1 hour later.....

The experiments sighed in relaxation. "Well, that game certainly tested my muscles." declared Caffiene. Mana looked at the games. They had played 'spin the bottle, Monopoly and now Twister.' Now only 2 remained left. Kareoke and Truth or Dare. Mana Pilialoha looked upstairs suspiciously. She didn't here anything though. "Maybe they were too tired." she told herself. Though part of her said otherwise. "Okay, it's time to vote again. Kareoke or Truth or Dare." she announced. Kareoke won the vote. They were saving the best one for last. Truth or Dare. Mana Pilialoha loaded the Kareoke cds into the Machine and music is heard blaring. Mana Pilialoha had to stumble over and turn it down.

LOVE JUST IS  
When the night won't fall, and the sun won't rise, and you see the best as you close your eyes  
Voodoo had the microphone in hand and was singing the lyrics in time with the screen.  
When you reach the top, as you bottom out. But you understand what it's all about  
Voodoo hands the mic to Zombia who takes over. Nothing's ever what it seems, in your life or in your dreams. It don't make sense. What can you do? So I won't try making sense of you  
Zombia Tosses the mic to Diamond who is across the room. Love....Just.....Is....What ever it may be. Love......Just......is..... you and me. Nothing less and nothing more. I don't know what I love you for. Love.....Just....is  
Over the music the experiments are starting to whoop and holler. Diamond shuffles the mic from one hand to the other and then beckons Zombia over. Together they sing into the mic.  
When you ask to stay and then disappear.  
Zombia: It seems you're gone.  
Diamond: But you're really here.  
Zombia: and every move Diamond: seems out of place.  
Zombia: But every kiss Diamond: Is filled with grace  
Voodoo joins them.  
Together: Some things never get defined. In your heart or in your mind. It don't make sense what can you do? So I won't try making sense of you  
Caffiene and Sassy join Together: Love.......just.......is.......What ever it may be. Love.....just......is. You and me. Nothing less and nothing more. I don't know what I love you for. Love.....just....is  
Out of nowhere Michelle comes and grabs the mic.  
Michelle: Don't ever ask me for reasons, I can't give to you. Don't ever ask me for reasons why I live for you. I just do. I just do  
Michelle sang out. She had snapped out of the experiment spasms and went down to get a part in one of her favorite songs. She continued.  
Nothings ever what it seems in your life or in your dreams, it don't make sense. What can you do? So I won't try making sense of you  
Everyone eles joined. Including the woozy 625 that came down the stairs. Love......just.......Is........What ever it may be..Love......Just......Is.....You and me. Nothing less and nothing more I don't know what I love you for. Love......Just......is  
625 had been wondering. When he snapped out of it he'd seen what he was doing and jumped off startled. But the wide eyed naeuseating panic inside him seemed to vanish when he heard the song. He took the mic and sang the last line.  
Love......Just......Is  
End of song-Song copyrighted to Hilary Duff.

The experiments cheered as they all finished. Then another song came on. Only Michelle seemed to know it though.  
Please Wake up-song, copyrighted to a CERTAIN movie. Those of you who have seen this movie will recognize the song.

The song started. Michelle looked at the others but they backed up. "We don't know the song." Voodoo claimed. Michelle looked back and took the mic. I can tell time by the moon, I can tell time by the sun, No matter how I mark the hours light and dark  
she sang out agian. None of the experiments having heard this song just stared at her blankly wondering how such a song got on a Hilary duff rocking Cd. Maybe there was a mistake? They continued to watch as Michelle sounded more and more like a caring person as she sang.  
I tell you your time's just begun. It is morning in your life. Day-is breaking oh so bright. You've barely made a start. Just one beat of my heart. Don't sleep away the morning light.

Somehow, this touched some of the experiments. Caffiene licked his lips worriedly. Even Dizzy sniffled. They realized what type of song this was. It was a love song. Someone really little, really young was dying and someone was hoping that small someone would wake from their coma. Dizzy, tail between his legs scooted farther back. Caffiene followed him.  
Michelle continued.

Please wake up. Please wake up. Leave dark dreams behind. Please wake up. It's your morning. Golden day to find. Once I had a morning too. I was young once just like you.

This was too much for some of the experiments. They too scooted to the back.

It's evening in my life. All I have is the night. But it's still early morning for you  
625 remained where he was staring at her with sorrowful eyes. For.....You  
Song ends. Give up? It's from the movie called "Once apon a forest."

When Michelle turned around she saw only 625 standing there. To her surprise he embraced her. Michelle quickly got over the shock. She hugged him back. When they finally pulled apart. Michelle looked at him confused. "I thought you...." she started. "I thought so too." he confessed. "But now I know it's you." he said hugging her again. Michelle retaining joy hugged him back again. "AW," said Zombia. "Oh, Please. Gimme a break." snorted Dizzy. "All of that just because of one stupid little song? It wasn't even that good." he started towards Michelle and 625. "Gimme a break you guys. How am I suppose to tease you if you truly fall in love?" he claimed trying to shove them apart. To his surprise 625 shoved him back and growled. "Do you think I give a KWEESTA what you think?!" he yelled gripping onto Michelle. Dizzy growled. Mana looked at both of them wide eyed. "You messing with me?" Dizzy asked. "What if I am?" They looked at each other. Dizzy extended his extra arms, antennae and backspikes. 625's Backspikes and extra arms came out as well. But before either could get violent. Mana Pilialoha stepped in between them.

"GUYS! Please! We can work this out. We always have! So we always will!" she cried holding them apart. Sassy raced over. "Goo-cha meega!" she told her bujee bu. "Calm down. That's what you get for taunting anyways." Dizzy just snorted but sat down. 625 retracted his extra arms and back spikes. Michelle was looking at him stunned.

Since when did he ever get violent?

Later.......

"Okay, it's time for Truth Or Dare." Mana Pilialoha announced. The experiments cheered. Dizzy especially. "I've been waiting for this." he laughed. "Now, I can dare that 625 to stab himself." he said a little too loudly. 625 growled at him and started to extend his backspikes and arms. Mana jumped in. "625, calm down. Dizzy, Knock it off! We've played this game lots of times. & remember the rules involve NO FATAL dares." she commanded.

"Okay. Okay!" Dizzy slumped down. Mana Pilialoha started the game up. "Okay, who wants to go first?" "I do. I do!" Dizzy called. "I'll pretend I didn't hear him." Mana Pilialoha said. "Richter, do you want to go?" He nodded. "Truth or Dare." the game stated. "Mmm, Dare!" Richter laughed pushing the button labeled 'Dare'. "Dare one of your friends to kiss Voodoo." the device said. "WHAT?!" Voodoo cried. "I'm sure that didn't come installed! Mana!" she whined. "Don't look at me. I didn't record that dare into it." Mana Said. "Ask Dizzy." Voodoo growled and lept at him. "Ow, knock it off!" Dizzy yelled. "It's just a JOKE! J-O-K-E. JOKE." he said spelling it out. "Look Kweesta breath...." she spat at him. The others looked at each other. "Oooooooh,........." they said as if something bad just happened.  
Voodoo continued. "I don't want to have to kiss a foul smelling experiment I don't even like"  
"Oh, don't worry." said Dizzy. "HE'LL be kissing YOU." he said. Voodoo growled and started to punch Dizzy. Sassy pulled her off. Mana sighed.

"GUYS, please play fair. Okay?!" she cried. "Okay. Skip that one." she stated. "Next." Phantasmo looked at the device. Thinking. "Truth or Dare." the device stated again.  
"hmm, Truth." said Phantasmo picking up a card. He looked at the group. "Ahem, Cameeka trantuka sajay jaba loopa moopay?" "No," laughed 625. "None of us have ever gotten our head stuck in the toilet." Emotion looking embarrised raised her hand. "I did." she said softly.  
The experiments started laughing again.  
The game went on for quite a while, then finally it was time for the next phase. They had a schedule to stick to. Mana Pilialoha crossed off games and skimmed down the list. She looked at 625. "625, you chose to lead the popcorn fight. Now, I'll get the popcorn and the various other snacks and the soda. You can also pick a radio station to listen to. I'll be right back." she said exiting into the kitchen.  
625 went over to the radio. Dizzy shoved him out of the way. 625 eyes narrowed shoved him back. He turned the radio on. He started to flip through the stations. "ah, here's a good one." he said putting on a Hawaiian song station. "Oh, move over!" Dizzy said shoving 625 out of the way. He turned to a station that was playing "Kylie Minogue's 'Can't get you outta my head." "Yeah, now this is more like it." Dizzy declared. Mana Pilialoha came back out with the snacks. "Goodies!" said Dizzy with exaggerated excitement. He rushed over to Mana Pilialoha and grabbing the popcorn and pretzels. He took the pretzels. "Hey, Sandwich boy, this one's coming at ya!" he exclaimed. "Oh, yeah?" 625 said taking the soda. "I'm the host of this activity. So I only get to start it." He shook up the soda bottle and opened it, spraying Dizzy. "Hey!" said Dizzy pummeling 625 with pretzels.

Kylie Minogue's- Can't get you outta head  
La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la

I just can't get you out of my head Boy your lovin' is all I think about I just can't get you out of my head Boy it's more than I dare to think about.

The music continued to blare as everyone got pummeled with Popcorn, chips, Pretzels and soda.

La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la

I just can't get you out of my head Boy your lovin' is all I think about I just can't get you out of my head Boy it's more than I dare to think about

625 opens another bottle and begins to spray Dizzy and Caffiene. He had 2 bottles in his hands and he had them both open and spraying like hoses. Michelle picked up one of the bottles. She ducked as a pie came whizzing over her head. "Hey, I was scarfing on that, Man!" came Sympathy's voice. Michelle ducked behind the sofa and waited for the bottle's soda to unfizz itself.

Every night, every day Just to be there in your arms Won't you stay Won't you then stay forever And ever and ever and ever

La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la

Finally the fizz died down in Michelle's bottle and she opened the bottle and purred. She started drinking the soda. It was her favorite; pepsi.

I just can't get you out of my head Boy your lovin' is all I think about

She poked her head out from behind the sofa and looked at the food fight that was taking place. "Boy," she said to herself. "I want to live here forever. I don't want to go back." As soon as she finished that, she saw Dizzy come at 625 with another pie and a knife. Michelle looked at her pepsi, smirked, and shook it up and sprayed Dizzy away.

I just can't get you out of my head Boy it's more than I dare to think about

There's a dark secret in me Don't leave me locked in your heart Set me free Feel the need in me Set me free Stay forever And ever and ever and ever

Dizzy smirked and shook himself off. 625 came at him from behind pummeling him with more pies and cakes.

La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la

625 winked at Michelle and they grabbed several more snacks and pummeled Dizzy with them. Laughing the whole time.

I just can't get you out of my head La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la I just can't get you out of my head La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la I just can't get you out of my head La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la

Michelle and 625 started to spray each other with the soda. Dizzy sprayed them into the wall and they ended up in a "Compromising" position. Blushing they got off of each other. Dizzy laughed hysterically. He didn't notice 625 about to hit him on the head with the bottle.

I just can't get you out of my head La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la

(Repeat til Fade)

Crack! The bottle made contact with Dizzy's head. Dizzy shook his head and whirled around. He looked angry. Well, at least he's stopped laughing. Dizzy growled. He spun towards 625, blinding him. Then he grabbed the sharp end of the bottle and was trying to stab 625 with it. Mana pilialoha pulled Dizzy off. "DIZZY! KNOCK IT OFF OR YOU WILL BE KICKED OUT! I SHOULD HAVE DONE IT A FEW HOURS AGO!" Dizzy growled. He pulled his arm away from Mana Pilialoha's grasp. "Let me go!" he snarled. He shook himself off. His fur was ruffled. It was barely pycodelic. It was covered by too much soda, cake, pie and other things. He let out a frusterated sigh. "I'm gonna go wash up." he said and entered the bathroom. The other experiments looked at themselves. Dizzy's right. They ALL needed baths. They looked at each other and then raced to the bathroom crowding the shower. "Hey, knock it off!" Dizzy demanded as he was being trampled. Richter, Phantasmo, Caffiene, Dizzy, Sparky and spooky managed to cram into the small shower. Yang managed to squeeze in.

625 hung back awhile. "What's wrong?" MIchelle asked. "I just want to wait until it's not crowded anymore." he said. Michelle sat down and licked some cake off of her arm. "Mmm! Chocolate!" she exclaimed. 625 looked at her. "That was fun!" Michelle continued. "I mean. A pie came at me. Whoosh! But I ducked down and it hit the wall! & when I sprayed Dizzy away from you. BAm!" she exclaimed. "yeah." said 625. Michelle looked at him. "What's wrong?" "It's just that.....I'm just not as comfortable as I was a few minutes ago." "Why?" "I don't know." Michelle looked at him confused. She looked at his sugar and chocolate coated coat. "Here, let me clean you up a bit."

She licked some chocolate off of his cheek. 625 blushed. Michelle licked both of them some more. Then she looked at the soda bottles. She raced over to her soda bottle. Empty. Dang! "My Pepsi's gone." 625 looked at her. He spotted an un-opened Pepsi bottle and gave it to her. "Here. I saw this and I thought you might-" "Oh, takka 625." Michelle said taking it. She kissed him again. As soon as she finished she started to walk away. 625 barely able to retain the love spark inside him took her hand gentely and pulled her back. Then they kissed again. 


	10. Part 5 More trouble and the movie

Chapter 6 Part 5 More Trouble and the movie

Richter came out first and saw the 2 kissing. "Hey, guys! 625's making out with that human experiment girl!" he yelled back to the others. "This is rich." he snickered. 625 heard that comment, but this time didn't try to cover up the facts. Phantasmo, Caffiene, Dizzy, Sparky, Spooky and Yang came out. Diamond poked her head out. "Hey, Caffiene. Me, Emotion, Voodoo, Sassy, Easter, Zombia, Sympathy and Itchy are taking the showers now, just so you know." She popped her head back in. Phantasmo, Caffiene, Dizzy, Sparky, Spooky and Yang looked back at 625 and Michelle.

Out of everyone's surprised glares, Dizzy's was the Angriest. "What The KWEESTA are you DOING?!" He screamed at 625. 625 broke the kiss and looked at him. "Will you just mind your own NALA buisness." Dizzy growled. But Mana wasn't there to stop it this time. She was busy in the bathroom! Dizzy extracted his extra arms, antennae and backspikes. "Meega nala Kweesta." he spat. 625 backed up growling too. He drew out his extra arms and backspikes. Michelle was amazed by 625's change, yet appalled because she liked it when he was un motivated. Now he was. Michelle didn't like that. She drooped her ears as Dizzy and 625 flew at each other, biting and clawing and punching and kicking.

625 seemed to have the upper hand in the fight, surprisingly. But when Dizzy pinned him down and started hitting him in the face. Blow after blow. Michelle's blood boiled. The other experiments were just standing there! Some were even cheering Dizzy on! Michelle looked at Dizzy angrily. 625 soon was afraid. As if he were un-motivated again and trying to dodge Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid and Hammerface's blasts. Michelle growled.

As she looked at Dizzy she began to take form of 627/Angel again. "Hey, Kweesta breath!" she shouted in Turorian. Dizzy was forced to look at her after that insult. His jaw dropped open when he saw the 627/Angel. He got off of 625 and started to back up. The other experiments moved out of the way as well. Michelle formed some plasma in her hands and shot it at Dizzy. To Dizzy's surprise the plasma blast was REALLY strong! He got up and glared at Michelle. 625 got up to holding his nose. Blood was coming out of it. Indicating that Dizzy probably broke it.

Michelle leapt at Dizzy pummeling with all the ferocity she could muster. Soon it was Dizzy who was trying to escape. He pulled away from her and rushed blindly into the wall. He shook his head and looked at Michelle wide eyed. "Meega-o-itume." he cried and hid behind a chair. Michelle looked behind it growling feircly. "Jaytungaba. Meega-o-itume." Dizzy whimpered. Michelle snorted and left him. She turned to see the experiments staring at her. 625 was too. Michelle's ears drooped as she changed from the 627/Angel to the form she was before. Emotion, Voodoo, Sassy, Easter, Zombia, Sympathy and Itchy and Diamond exited the bathroom. "Okay, now yin, Slushy, Yaarp, Splodyhead, Finder, swirly, Nosey and Sample are taking the showers." she mentioned. Then she looked around.

"Whoah! What happened to you?" she asked 625 who was still holding his nose. 625 just glared at her. "Dizzy happened." he muttered. Diamond groaned. She looked over by the chair and heard shuddering behind it. "Dizzy?!" she cried. Dizzy looked at her with pain filled eyes. "What happened to you?" she asked in concern. "I was fighting 625 and then...." "Then what?" Dizzy couldn't continue. Diamond looked at 625 angrily. "625 why did you do that?!" she yelled.

625 cringed as Diamond came towards him. He looked a Michelle sadly. "I did it because......he was going too far. He was going to attack Michelle." he claimed. Michelle looked at him in shock. 625 was trying to cover up for her!  
Diamond looked at him solemnly. "Well," she sighed. "Dizzy would've made me snap too." she said looking back at the chair. "But you shouldn't have hurt him that bad." she said sternly. 625 backed up. He didn't know how to reply to that. "Why would you do that?" Diamond asked questioning him. 625 looked at Diamond in pain and fear. "I hurt him that bad because uh," Diamond was now face to face with him. She glared at him. "Why?" 625 swallowed. "I don't.......know." he sputtered. Diamond growled. "At least it wasn't Caffiene you beat up or you'd be in BIG trouble with me." Diamond claimed. Sassy ran to Dizzy's side and embraced him.

625 looked down. Diamond continued to yell at him while sassy was with Dizzy. Soon Sassy got up and ran at 625 hissing. 625's eyes widened and he shielded his face as she leapt at him. This was too much for Michelle. "STOP!" she cried. Diamond looked at Michelle in surprise. Sassy was on top of 625 looking back wide eyed. She had her mouth around one of 625's arms and was in mid-bite when Michelle yelled. "It was me." Michelle claimed. Diamond looked at her in disbelief and an appalled Sassy got off 625 and glared at MIchelle. "It was out of my control. Dizzy went to far. I was trying to save 625. I didn't mean to hurt him that bad. It just happened." Michelle said nearly crying. Diamond ran to Michelle. "Michelle, Isa okay. I understand. Ich night oot ka." she said. Michelle didn't know what 'Ich night oot ka' meant but she nodded at Diamond sadly.

Sassy looked at her angrily. "Hmmph!" she said. Michelle's ears drooped down. "I'm sorry." "Hmmph!" Sassy started to walk away. Michelle watched her go. "You're not alone. I've been there too. You feel that nobody cares for you." Sassy stopped and almost looked back at Michelle. "In the darkest of nights when your heart is sinking like a stone.. I know what you're going through. YOu're not alone." Sassy looked back at her. She sighed. "makka." she said to Michelle going back to her. "labbay toonga moopa. untay itume te mooka. Acoota. lasta lango. Slyla te labba day dabba da." she said softly. Michelle nodded. "Okay. Sassy. I'm so sorry." Sassy looked Michelle in the eyes. She DID see the sorrow. Sassy's face softened. "Isa okay. Just try to not hurt Bujee boo anymore." she said hugging Michelle.

"Ih." Michelle said. Sassy walked back to Dizzy. She looked at the room. It was a mess! "Meega go call Felix and Heala." she said. She exited to find the phone. Michelle looked at 625. "Thanks." she said. "For what?" "Trying to cover up for me." 625 rubbed his head. "I just didn't want them to punish you." he claimed. Michelle smirked and licked him. "Well, I wonder when the shower will be free again." she sighed looking at the bathroom. "It shouldn't take long." Diamond said coming over. "We experiments clean up pretty quick." As she said that, Yin, Slushy, Yaarp, Splodyhead, finder, swirly, Nosey and Sample exited the bathroom. Nosey smirked when he looked at the group. Cannonball, dupe, copycat and fibber went in next. Mana Pilialoha and Kixx would get in after. Nosey looked at them. "I found out some dirt on Yin. She likes to sleep with a teddy bear. and Swirly likes to sing in the shower and-" before he could continue, Sassy came back. "Felix and Heala be right over." she interrupted. She went over to Dizzy. Nosey just shrugged.

"Anyways, Swirly likes to sing in the shower and Finder likes to play in the mud." The others looked at each other. They smirked at Nosey. "So?" they said. 625 and Michelle walked back into the kitchen to make another sandwich. "Is that all you ever think about? Sandwiches." "No, I think about several things"  
"Like what?" questioned Michelle.  
625 thought a moment. "Well, one is Sandwiches. 2 is killing Dizzy, 3 is you. 4 is you, 5 is you. 6 is sandwiches, 7 is sandwiches. 8 is killing Dizzy and 9 is killing Dizzy. 10 is Sandwiches and 11 is you." he said. closing the fridge. Michelle rolled her eyes. She saw that reply coming. "So, you truly like me more than......Sapfire?" 625 looked down. "Yeah." he said with a tint of annoyance in his voice. "Why do you keep asking me that?" "I'm just checking." 625 grunted and made 2 BLTs. Then they heard a knock on the front door.

Sassy went to open it. Felix and Heala were there. Heala looked like a pink and yellow cat. Felix went to work at cleaning the place. Heala checked on Dizzy and healed him. Then she went over to 625 and healed his broken nose. "Thanks." he said. Heala purred and followed Felix into the bathroom to clean up. Cannonball, Fibber, copycat, and Dupe came out. "Shower's open." they said. Felix, Heala and Mana Pilialoha jumped in. Dizzy went back inside as well. Kixx had to wait still. Sassy had to go back in as well. Homework eater came through the front door as well. He looked like a pudgy stitch. he was brown and had large backspikes and a whip like tail. He had 3 spiked hairs on his head and he had small ears and blue eyes. "Hey, guys. What's up?" he said. "Nothing much." said Diamond. "Cool." said H.E. He looked over at the tv. "Sorry, I'm late." he said. "I had to pick up a couple people who were busy and had forgotten." he said. 2 koalas came in behind him. One was a certain blue experiment and the other was a cetain pink experiment. "What did we miss." Homework Eater asked. "Well," said Diamond. "You missed the best part. We had 'Secret Circle', and then we played games and had a food fight. Felix just went through though so..." Homework Eater frowned. "Oh, well. What's next on the list?" he asked. "Movies and then Experiment stories." Diamond said reading Mana Pilialoha's chart.

"Cool." said Homework E. "See Stitch." he said to the blue experiment. "I told you it would be fun." Angel looked over and saw Michelle. She narrowed her eyes and hissed. "Gabba isa Michelle doing here?" she growled. Diamond looked confused. "She's just our guest. 625 brought her. He's in love with her." Diamond blurted. Angel looked at Stitch in disgust. "Michelle and 625, bleh icky!" she said. "Ih." stitch agreed. Felix, Hela, Mana and Dizzy came out of the shower and Kixx and Sassy got in. Mana Pilialoha came out brushing her fur. She saw Angel and Stitch. "Oh, hey guys. I missed ya." she said. "What movie are we watching?" Homework Eater said his face a millimeter from the tv screen. Mana Pilialoha looked at him. "H.E. Chuckles. Back up." Homework eater did so. "The movie we're going to watch is um..." she said thinking. "How about Hercules?" she asked. There was a murmur of "Yeah. Okay." s around the room.

"Okay, we'll just wait until everyone is done with the shower." she said.

It wasn't long before Kixx, and Sassy and Michelle were done and out. 625 just finished up in time. "Okay, guys, gather around the tv." said Mana Pilialoha. She looked at Homework E. who was scooting up to the tv again. "But not 2 millimeters close." Homework E. backed back up. 625 finally came out. He quickly sat down next to Michelle as the movie started. Dizzy gave him a nasty look. 625 returned the look. It was like they were yelling at each other with their eyes. 'How dare you betray Sapphire!' Dizzy's eyes yelled.

625's eyes: Well, I don't very much appreciate being attacked because of it.  
Dizzy's eyes: you're a trator. Why shouldn't I rip you apart?  
Michelle groaned as she looked at them. "Guys, knock it off. Let's just watch the movie." she stated. The movie started.

"Long ago in Anchient Greece. There was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes-"

Angel and Stitch sat down next to 625. Angel leaned in. "625? Gabba eeka tasoopa Sapphire Angel? Eecha you do this to her?" she whispered. 625 looked at her. "Hotcakes, I never really loved Sapphire. It didn't feel right to stay with her." he said. Angel looked at Stitch and appeared to be whispering to him. Stitch nodded and then looked at 625. "625, Sapphire pregnant. How you say you not love her?" 625 looked down. "I think that love has just been lost." he stated grimly. Stitch looked at him. "Gabba?" "Cuz, I used to love her, but now I don't. It's like what the earthlings call a crush. They get crushes and they lose the feeling instantly. Maybe that's what I had on Sapphire." 625 explained. Angel looked at him. "But Now you nagga can leave Sapphire. She got YOUR baby." she whispered a little loudly. The fur on 625's back tingled, because he thought the others heard. Some did and snickered. Dizzy just cast an enraged glance at 625 and looked back at the Tv.

625 looked a little angry. "Hotcakes, not so loud." he demanded. "Eecha? You embarrised that you have kid?" "I don't know." 625 said. He was so confused and Angry and scared and upset. He didn't know how to balance these feelings. Michelle looked over. Stitch growled and pulled Angel closer to him. Michelle sighed. Why does everyone loathe her? She watched as the gods on Mount Olympus were having a celebration for Hercules's birth. Michelle smiled. She loved kids. Especially little ones.

The movie continued on for a while. Mana Pilialoha would stop it every few minutes for bathroom break. But other than that, it was okay. Angel and Stitch seemed to keep 625 occupied by talking to him the whole time. Argueing their point with him. Michelle suddenly wished that she never existed. Why take the pain of having people not liking her?

Eventually there came apart in the movie that caught the experiments' attention. The hydra monster was one part but closer near the end. Phil was trying to tell Hercules that Meg was a fraud.

"Look what I'm trying to say is.  
Get them up Phil. Hey, I have two words for you. Duck.  
Look kid. Listen. It's about Meg. She's- A dream come true? No. More beautiful than aferdiny. Aside from that. The most wonderful.  
She's a FRAUD! She been playing you for a SAP!"

Michelle's attention seemed to be glued to the tv. She looked back at Angel, Stitch and 625 who seemed to be focused on it too. 'Phil really cares.' Michelle thought. 'He's the not what most Saytars are like. They usually go after girls but Phil......' Michelle didn't continue.

"Oh, Come on. Stop kidding around. I'm not kidding around. What you- I know you were upset about today but come on!  
Kid you're missing the point.  
Point is I love her.  
She don't love you.  
You're crazy. She's nothing but a 2 timing. Stop it! NO good lying Sch-  
Shut up!"

At that moment Hercules had batted Phil into a bunch of Weight equiptment. Phil gave him a Hurt look and got up.

"Phil. I'm sorry.  
All right. All right. That's it. You don't want to face the truth. Fine.  
Phil, where are you going?  
I'm hopping the next barge. I'm going home.  
Fine. Go. I-I don- I don't need you.  
I thought you were going to be the all time champ. Not the all time chump."

Michelle looked at the movie sadly. But what really got to her was the end. Meg was trying to help Hercules. Hades had made him give up his strength. Meg found Phil.

"Phil. Phil, Hercules Needs your help.  
What does he need me for when he's got friends like YOU.  
He won't listen to me.  
Good. He's finally learned something.  
"Look I know what I did was wrong. But this isn't about me. It's about him. If you don't help him now Phil, He'll DIE."

Phil stopped in his tracks wide eyed.

Michelle felt love for this Phil guy as he came back and tried to help. He never liked Meg but when she saved Hercules, he said he'd watch over her. Hercules had to go battle Hades. But it was too late when he came back. What upset Michelle was the fact that Pegasus and Phil never liked Meg and even they were crying.

A minute before it was over. Phils dream came true. He said near the beginning. That "He had a dream that he'd train the greatest hero there ever was. So great that the gods would hang a picture of him in the stars. All across the sky and people would say. "That's Phils boy." That's right."

Well that just happened. Zeus made a constellation of Hercules in the sky and Phil looked up and saw it. Then someone said. "That's Phil's boy!" Phil was crying happily. The movie soon ended. Michelle brushed tears away. Why was she so emotional about a movie she never got so emotional over before? 'Must be the teenager thing. The horomones are sailing.' she thought. 'I've never thought this way about the movie before.'

The movie was over so it was turned off and rewound. Mana Pilialoha looked at them. "All right. Now we've got....Experiment Stories." she said looking at her schedule. Michelle thought a minute. She'd like to bring "I, Robot" one of these times. The group got something to eat and went back to the living room. 


	11. Story TimeItchy and Sympathy's story

Chapter 6 Part 6 Sympathy and Itchy's story

Note: If you mean what's happening with Julia, I haven't thought about it yet, but she'll come up again later. Also about Sassy. I'm not using anyone's Sassy. I made this Sassy up. Why? Is your Sassy like this?

As soon as everyone was back in the living room, They sat down in a circle once again. "Yeah," Sympathy said laughing as he sat down. "I would've eaten it too but Caffiene took it from me just as I was about too." Michelle smirked. 'So that's why he said 'Hey, I was scarfing on that, man!''

"Ahh," he said as he sat down with Itchy. He looked at Michelle. "You know," he said. "You ARE pretty. I can see why 625 wants you. You just need to get rid of that human head of yours." he said. "I mean you look like a half human, half alien. When you decide which one you are tell me." he said. Itchy looked at him as he was rummaging through a box nearby for something. She looked at the others.

"So," she said looking at us. "Do you want to hear our story first?" Michelle nodded eagerly. Itchy grinned. "It all started with us getting activated..."

Flashback...

Itchy's Pov...

I was curled up in a ball. It was really tight, not to mention hot in there. But luckily I had a really skinny body, almost like the one eyed noodle. I was also purple and looked like a cat. I was sleeping at the moment. Thinking of life back at Jumba's lab, before I was Dehydrated. Remembering...

At first I felt like I had no life but then a jolt of electricity hit me...I woke up. I was floating in a gooey liquid inside a container. Not a very comfortable place if you ask me. I could barely breathe, then a purple face peered in at me and drained the liquid. I coughed a few times. I rubbed my eyes. I saw a big labratory. I smiled as I looked around. "Ooh," I cooed in my baby voice, for I was after all a baby since the purple faced guy had just made me. The purple faced guy? I looked at him. He smiled and opened the container, taking me out. "Ha,Ha!" he cried startling me as he took me in his arms. "I, Jumba Jookiba, have done it again." He looked down at me. "Kadew nay Makka?" I asked him misprouncing and with difficulty. Jumba smiled. "It is being pronounced 'Kadu na meega.' & you, to answer your question are Experiment 006." he said happily. I looked at him and purred.

I looked at his figure. He was chubby with a lab coat on, he had 4 eyes and he still had hair. It was long and Black, He reminded me off an idian or a judge with that hair when I got older. He put me gentley on the floor and I tried to walk but I fell on my patookie. Jumba looked at me and Chuckeled. It took a while for me to learn. He quickly taught me what I needed to know. Soon I was old enough to figure out my power. I was only 5 years old though. I was still a kid. 

Jumba was the best teacher ever. He taught me everything. Math, Science, Geometry, and English. That helped alot to improve my super computer brain. I graduated from those classes and moved on. Jumba finally taught me my power and put it to the test. I soon had him itching like crazy. He grinned at my improvement and quickly went back to work. I had learned enough. I was bored alot when I was in the lab though, quite often.

001, 002, 003, 004& 005 were not much help. They were big crybabies. They bawled over every little thing I did, that they didn't like. To me, they didn't really roll out the welcome wagon.

I sighed and went to my room. I took out a book that I had nicked from Jumba when he wasn't looking and looked through it curiously. I flipped a few pages till it got to a freshly written on new page. I had let Jumba find it and write more notes or something in it. I skimmed over it. Jumba's hand writing was hard to read but I made the words out.

Dear Diary of myself...

Things are working out really well. I am having made 6 experiments all together. But I don't think any of them I am liking as much as Experiment 006. She is being Smart, since I am having taught her everything she needs to know. Not only that, but I am having made her Beautiful. Even I was being surprised. I am now beginning work on Experiment 007. I am not being sure what she'll be able to do, but I'm planning it out...

I closed the book as I heard someone coming. Experiment 005 came in. "006, what are you doing with Dad's Diary?" I shifted to the other side of my bed and away from 005. "I just like to read it." I said. 005 came closer. "Diary's are private. Does Dad know that you're reading his Diary?" I shook my head. "But it is really interesting, want to see?" I asked him. 005 just snatched it away from me. "I'm returning this to Jumba." He said and walked away. I groaned. Now I was bored again.

It didn't last long though as I heard the barking and yapping coming from Jumba's lab. I heard the sound of liquid being drained from a container. I walked in and looked as Jumba lifted the little yapping shi-tzu from the container. She looked like a pile of over pretty fur to me. I growled, my ears back. Jumba paid alot of attention to the yapping thing for the next year. I couldn't stand it. But then when Jumba made more of us I became curious with the new comers. 010 was just a big threat to me. He nearly killed me when I got all dirty. I hated him alot. Then 020 came. He was just annoying. When I get rehydrated I'd find out their new names. Which were Felix and Slick. 025 or Topper wasn't all that bad. When I was afraid of the Dark, he provided light for me, so I could get to sleep. He wasn't a big pain at all. Then 030 came. He was just ugly. I didn't like him. He'd always poke me. I got older as the experiments became multiple. It took a looooooooooooong time but Jumba finally made 323. This pink bird always tried to make me fall in love with someone. What a bully.

I soon found a friend in 319 who told me that he'd give 323 the "Stupid Quill" next time he tried it. Luckily 323 never did once he found out about 319. Soon it came down to 477 and 478. I liked how they were always there for each other. 477 had this odd pleasure of raising the dead. I never understood that. 478 would always race around giving us candy. We nicknamed him "The Kerlamon Experiment." It was Kweltikwon for "Easter" I always had to stifle a giggle when 477 would be all over 478. He wasn't really cute to me, I mean come on!  
He just looked like an ugly pink rabbit. But then more trouble came when 532 was made. She liked 375 alot, but never paid much attention to him. Since she and 477 always fought. Why? Even I don't know. They never told me.

Later on I met 601. I had a little crush on him for a while but it started to fade after a while as I met 604 and then 606 and then 609. One by one I liked them. 606 was a little annoying but still. Thinks changed though when I met 613. He was so sweet. But the worst nightmare of my life was still coming. 619 was alright for a hot head but that was the least of my problems. One day I just got downright feverish with a computer like virus. I was spasing out like crazy, full of glitches. It was a virus to be feared. Jumba had just finished 620 and had to help me. He left 620 in the other experiments capable hands. I tried to get out of bed the first day but my head felt weird as my one eye suddnely got overlarged and it got green and my whole body got messed up. It took months to de-glitch me. When I was better Jumba introduced 621.

She was a walking nightmare. It was my first day back from the glitch and I had to meet her. When Jumba was gone she smirked. She growled at me and insulted me with an insult I never liked hearing. "Meega Nala Kweesta!" She ran off and I scurried after her in an attempt to keep up. Trust me, It was hard. She ran too fast. I finally caught a glance of her around the corner as she had pinned 592 up against the wall and was playing a creepy song that made 592 obey her. I freaked and ran back. The beans were spilled to the others and rumors went around. "621 is making out with the desire Shower, 592, she's a lesbian!" cried one. "That's creepy." said another. "Shouldn't we stop this?" asked another. "Nah," said 333, now known as Dizzy. "Let's sit back and relax and see what happens." That was a mistake to do because 621 came back and put us into the most dreadful depression state ever. Most of the experiments tried to kill themselves. Jumba was affected too. But lucky for us, 621 stopped the song that was tormenting us when she found Chocolate pudding in Jumba's fridge. Jumba took the opportunity to dehydrate her and I never saw her again. She was just too awful to have around. But lucky for me, my day finally came.

622 was made. He was the most beautiful creature in my eyes. He had dark fur and a figure that I later found out looked exactly like 626. The only exception was his black fur. And his power. At first he didn't pay much attention to me, a thing that angered me but one day he activated 621 again, not realizing what she was.

622 was rummaging through a drawer in Jumba's lab. He found her pod and activated it.  
He covered his eyes as she activated. She shrieked with delight and licked him. Spluttering he backed up wiping away the kiss. Then she sounded her song again. Everyone went through the depression state again. Luckily, though 622 was made after her. Though he wasn't immune, his programming made it not affect him...at least not as bad. I was horrified when I saw the song distorting his programming. He had been designed to attack people without a heart and get weak if they attacked out of love for someone eles. This song just distorted his programming and made him sick. He had to quickly find chocolate and shut her up. They quickly dehydrated her. He got nailed for that mistake. He shouldn't have activated her again.

But eventually it didn't matter to me, because I loved him. When he finally noticed me, we hung around more often. 623 was finally made. Her screechy singing sent us running for the hills. But Jumba soon tried to correct that and in the meantime make 624 and 625. 624 made me jealous when I first saw her. She was prettier then me. Something I didn't like. But I liked one thing about her. Her singing. She sang better than 623 who looked exactly like her only was sky blue and was a little shorter. I made friends with her quickly though. But the day 625 was made I'll never forget. When he was introduced to me, I liked him. This made 622 jealous. I always hung around with 625 and had fun and ate his sandwiches. Soon 626 was made. 626 caused trouble for me, 622 and 625. He was always stealing his sandwiches and cackling afterwards.

One night I awoke to the crash of a wall being busted. Me, and 622 and Jumba raced out and saw a smoking hole in the wall of the lab. 626 had escaped! Jumba looked at us fearfully. "When he's discovered we are being in big big trouble. I must to be dehydrating you to save your hides." he ran out to get the dehydrater. I held 622's hand firmly. "Looks like, we'll be away for a while." 622 nodded sadly. I looked over and saw 532 gripping onto 375 and 477 gripping onto 478. I sighed sadly. I was one of the first few to go. Jumba wanted us to go in order. Since I was 006 I was the 6th one to go. That had been the last time I saw 622 and 625.

End of memories.

I was still curled up in a small painful ball, sighing about 622. Then suddenly I felt my self uncramping as a blast of liquid hit me. I activated in a flash of light. I cheered seeing the world around me. I was finally free. I looked around frantically for the cause of my activation. I realized that someone had spilled a drink on me. I felt sticky but I could care less. I ran up to the surprised person and kissed his hand. "Takkatakkatakkatakkatakkatakkatakkatakkatakka!" I yelled in glee. "TAKKA!" I cried running away from the confused man. I didn't wander really far when I was captured by a girl and a blue koala. "Come on, Stitch." the girl said to him let's go. I looked at 'Stitch' and snorted. She called that pompous 626, Stitch? What kind of name is that? Stitch dropped the container and started itching like crazy. I smirked. The girl helped 'stitch' get me home. Jumba explained everything to them. I was Really confused. Before I could get an explanation I escaped and raced out of the house. I ran into a large ship and saw...625?

"006?" he asked turning around. He embraced me. "aw, It's been too long." he muttered as he pulled away to a large room in the ship. I looked at the ship in awe. "You live here?" I asked. "uh, yeah." said 625 not paying much attention. He made a bacon and raison sandwich and toasted it. He scurried to another room. I heard groaning coming from the room. 625 came running out. I looked inside the room. "Who's here?" I asked the groaning voice. The voice seemed to be stunned as I heard it yell..."AN EXPERIMENT!" He quickly got out of bed and ran at me. I screamed in surprise as a giant whale plopped a container over me. I frantically banged at the glass. 625 urged The whale to go back to bed. "What's going on?" I asked. "Halibut head is sick...I don't want him to get up much. He's so sick,...It scares me." he confessed. I looked at him sadly. Then I heard a loud bang as a black koala burst through the door.

I recognized him right away. "622!" I cried. He looked at me wide eyed. "BUJEE BU!" he cried running at me when he was blasted back by 'Halibut head'. He got back up and growled. 625 looked at him fearfully. Just then 622 was tackled by another koala, this time blue. It was 626! 626 wrestled with 622 while the girl tried to get me. The whale guy made sure she didn't. I watched as 622 beat up 626. 626 was really weak afterwards. 622 looked at the whale and growled. The whale shoved the girl out of the way and blasted at my bujee bu. I was extremely appalled by this. 622 growled at him and extended his quills, attenae and extra arms. He was about to leap at the whale when 625 interupted. "NO!" he cried. Quills also emerged from him and his extra arms came out. "Don't attack G. MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!" he yelled. This astonised me and 626.

"GABBA!" we cried simotaneously. Surprisingly 625 won the battle over my bujee bu. 622 looked sympathetically at him and Gantu. "You have won." he said to 625. "Your compassion to your friend has defeated me." 625 looked at Gantu. Gantu looked at him in shock. As me and 622 and 626 and the girl left I heard 625 talking to Gantu. I couldn't make out what they were saying though. We finally got back to the girls house and they explained everything, especially Jumba. He explained about 626 and the ohana coming together and about Gantu and Hamsterviel and everything. We also found out that the noodle was named Pleakly and the girl was named Lilo and her older sister was named Nani and of course 626 was named Stitch. After everything was explained, we were named. 622 was named Sympathy and I was named Itchy. I looked at Sympathy lovingly and licked him.

End of Flashback

Itchy sighed and looked over at Sympathy who had finally pulled his head out of the box. He held up some bags of treats. "I brought tons of goodies." he chimed. "I hid this box during the food fight." He took out a big bag of Cotten candy swirls. He opened it and offered Itchy to have the first grab. She grabbed a big hunk of it and started eating it. Sympathy continued to dig in. The rest of the experiments looked at the cotten candy hungrily. Sympathy chuckled. "Don't worry, I brought enough for everyone." He said throwing each of the experiments a bag. He looked back at Itchy.

Then he looked at the group. "Want to hear MY story on this?" he asked. Michelle looked at him eagerly as well. He nodded and elbowed Itchy and started to snicker. "Okay." he said. "It all started back at the lab...

Flashback...

Sympathy's POV

I felt slimy and weird. Luckily that didn't last long as I was taken out of my container and dried off. I saw a slim cat creature in the doorway but I payed it no mind. I wasn't interested. Jumba spent months teaching me what he taught 006 and the others. He finished the education by testing my power. I was one of the most popular experiments in the lab. I looked out as I was introduced to them. The cat experiment came up to me. "Hi." she said. I looked at her. She was pretty. But I had other things on my mind. I didn't realize that I had feelings for her yet.

She found this out for me. It started at least 2 years after I was made and so had 623 and 624. I heard 006 and 624 talking in her room. "Okay, okay, okay." said 624's high pitched voice, she was still a baby since she had been made recently. "Is it true? 333 said you ''like'' 622." 624 blurted. "199 said so too." 006 growled. But then smiled. "Yes, 624, it is true." she winked at her. "I have to finish writing in my new Diary." she said. She took out a pen and un-capped it. "Which, means you'll have to leave for now." she told 624. "Awww," whined 624. She left the room. She happend to accidently trip over me. She didn't say anything though, she just scurried off. I poked my head in. "um, Miss?" I asked confused. I had a stern tone in his voice. "Were you just talking about me, uh Miss...Miss-" "006." she said looking up at me. I gulped. "006." I said as if uncertain. "Were you just talking about me?" I asked again.

006 looked at me. "Yeah, s'up?" she said. I scratched my head a minute trying to find something to say. "Nothing much-Hey, what do you have written in that book of yours?" I claimed trying to change the subject and grabbing the diary. To my surprise, 006 just smiled and didn't try to get it back. "Oh, nothing much." she said as if hiding something. "Hmm." I said. She batted her eyelashes at me. I gulped again. I threw my focus to the entries. Boy was that a mistake, it just triggered my feelings to grow. I didn't want to stop reading it. I don't know why. I just didn't. Here was one that I read. It was rather long. It was written yesterday from what the date said.

Yukratomo-September 21st. 1990 Dear Diary.  
I have this thing for X-622. I can't hide my feelings, not even from that pompous, 333. I can't even hide it from 199. As much as I'm crushing on 622, I don't think he likes me. I try my best at getting him to notice me. He is the most beautiful and Honest and Polite guy I've ever met. I just wish he'd notice me. I can't blame him though, He's still getting older. I'm already an adult. So it will probably take a while for him to develop such feelings for me. Tonight, 624 said she was going to show me a special something or at least sleep in my room for the night. Call it a sleepover. Kinda. She said she made some sort of project in Science. She said that Jumba has Taught her alot about singing the right notes and she's turned me evil many a time with her singing. She's getting better every day. Luckily before she leaves my room she'd always put me back to normal. I can't help but like her. Yes, Dear Diary, at first I thought she was a brat and I envied her looks but now I see, She and I, We're BOTH beautiful. There really was nothing to envy. As I was saying about 622, I hope he notices me soon and loves me for who I am.

I flipped the page to the entry she had just been writing.

Yukratomo 22nd 1990 Dear Diary.  
Last night was fun. 624 was the best part. She showed me what she made. It looked like a hand made Teddy bear. Cute but not exciting. I didn't say this but I didn't want to hurt her feelings either. I told her that it was fine. Then she moved on and sang her song. Then I complimented her. She kept me up all night. She laughed and giggled and joked with me. By now, I'm extremely tired. Just a moment ago she had asked me if I really loved 622. I defenitly have to say yes...

It was cut off there. Since thats when I had interrupted. I looked at 006. "You really are talking about me. You're not pulling my leg about how you feel about me." I said to her. She batted her eyelashes at me again. Then she yawned. She laid down. She did a sexy looking stretch that triggered me again. She got under the blankets and yawned again. I looked at her. She fell asleep in an instant. But as I turned to leave I felt a grip on my hand. I looked back and saw she had took my hand and then fallen asleep holding onto it. My stomach seemed to be churning. I gently un hooked her hand from mine and left. Little did I know of what to expect around the corner.

I went to my room and saw 007 putting a video tape on my bed and leaving. As she past me I asked her what the tape was for. "Bark yap yap yap." she said meaning "look at the card." Like she said I went to the card and opened it.

"622, Don't freak out at seeing this letter. I just hope that these will help you notice me. -006 P.S.-Look under your pillow and under the bed, in your closet and watch the tape."

I put the card down. I did as it said. I found plenty of cards and notes and letters under the pillow and I also found lots of candy and flowers under the bed. Curious now, I looked in the closet. I found a few presents I had asked for my birthday and for Pectrovmab or Christmas. They were all addressed to me from 006. They had been late presents. I sighed. I went back to my bed and grabbed the letters and cards and put them in the closet along with the flowers and well, most of the candy. I took one box and ate some of the chocolates and read 006's notes. I put all of them away except for one and locked the closet. I ate some more chocolates and read the note. It seemed to get to me. It said.

"622,  
All the notes you've gotten from me just now I've been trying to get to you for a while. So I told 007 to gather my notes and send them to you. I've also told her to deliver the flowers and candy. But I think that the tape will be the best thing I sent to you to show you how much I like you. If you watch the tape now, I will have no reason to continue writing this...But if you don't I'll just hint you that you must watch it soon. Let's just say, I need you." - 006

I put the letter on my bedside table's top. I picked up the tape and looked at it. It was labeled. "How much I love you." Curious, I popped the tape into my tv and watched it. I looked at it's case. It was only a few minutes long. The tape started and 006's beautiful self appeared on the screen. "622, This is something I must tell you. In case my other gifts aren't enough, I've made this tape. 622, I love you. Before I met you I felt empty." as she continued a beautiful melody played in the back. She smiled. "I dedicate this song to you." she said and then she began to sing-The song from 'Titanic'-Her singing mesmerized me. This was too much love to take in. Although it was clear she was trying to make me come forward and confess how I feel, this is still too much. I watched the tape and by the end I have defined my feelings. I did love her. It's REALLY obvious that she loves me. I thought a minute. I should write a note back to her.

So I ended up doing so. Once she got it she seemed ecstatic that I finally noticed her. We ended up hanging with each other more often. The lab was big but not big enough like when you wander off boundaries on Earth. But then 625 was made. 006 suddenly seemed to ditch me and hang out with him. This made me angry. She had been trying to get my attention forever and now that she's finally got it she just ditches me and hangs out with him. I was jealous, yes I admit it. But why wouldn't I be? But my luck totally caved in when 626 was created. He seemed to create a Painful gap between me and 006 and 625. The night before he escaped the lab, He broke into my closet and destroyed and ate 006's gifts to me. I was furious. Then he ate the note on my table and then he...he destroyed the one gift that got me loving 006. The tape. I was broken and furious. The next night he escaped. I was outraged. He was risking our safety. Jumba looked at us and sighed. You know what he said to us already. & so we were lined up, one by one for the dehydrator. I had a firm grip on 006's hand.

"I don't want to leave you." I told her. "It's just good bye for a little while." she looked at me and tried to reassure me. Then our hands parted and she got in the Dehydrater. She waved goodbye and then disappeared into a tiny pod before my eyes. I looked at the dehydrater sadly. It was along time before it was my turn. I let 623 and 624 go in front of me. I hung back and talked to 625 one last time. Then it was just the 2 of us left. I let 625 go next. Jumba quickly put the others inside a container and hid it. I was the last one to be dehydrated. I looked at the world around me sadly. I told Jumba that I was going to take one last look at the lab. I walked through to 006's room. It was just as pretty as it was the day I walked in and her Diary...It was sitting on the bed. I went over to it and gently picked it up and clutched the pen with it. I broke down. How I hated 626. All of our most important things that we care about will be left behind. I looked back to 624's room. I went in and saw that her little hand made bear was sitting there.  
I grabbed it and still held onto the Diary. I walked over to Jumba who had loaded up his ship with everything but the experiment's belongings and the dehydrater. He hid the container in a safe place on the ship. I walked over and told him that the things I held were too important to leave behind. He gentley took the diary and the bear and the pen. He locked them in a safe place as well on the ship. Then he started up the dehydrater. As soon as I got in. I heard the sound of the police banging against the door. The door burst open and they came at me. Then there was an explosion of red and then there was nothing.

I was inside my pod since then as cramped as Itchy was. Luckily for me I felt wet. I was quickly un cramped as I appeared in a new world in a flash of light. I looked around. I thought it was amazing. Palm trees were everywhere and the water was beautiful. I stretched and set out to look for my missing partner. I saw her running from a certain house in the direction of a ship. I quickly followed her and saw that a large alien had her in a container. I heard her call my name and immediatly I was motivated. I braced myself to attack them when I was tackled from behind. I turned to face that 626. I bared my teeth as he wrestled me to the floor. I pinned him down and started to wail on him. Call it payback.

Soon he was so hurt and bruised that he couldn't get up. I knew I had the opportunity to get my girl back. When the whale started to fire on me I felt appalled that he'd do so. As I was getting ready to leap at the whale, I saw 625 stiffen. Then he simply attacked me. To say I wasn't surprised would be a major understatement. But to my surprise I got weaker as we fought. When we pulled apart I realized why he attacked me. I told him why he was able to beat me. As we left I heard 625 say something to the whale. I made out what he said but only barely. "Why'd you do that for me"  
" Ohana means family and Ohana means nobody gets left behind, Halibut head. G, you're the only family I have so I can't lose you. You have got to get better now lay down"  
My ears cocked as I heard the "ohana' part. "Ohana." I said. I had to think about that on the way back. Jumba and the others explained everything that needed to be explained. I looked at 006 and smiled. Then I remembered. I ran outside and came back with a book and a pen. She realized it was her Diary. She purred. "Thank you." she said licking me. Then we hugged and kissed.

End of Flashback...

"So, that's it." said Sympathy still eating the Cotten Candy. There was little left in his big bag.  
"That's how we got here." he continued. "We all met up on the Disney career and became friends." "Okay, 2 questions." Michelle said. "1. When did you finally get along with Stitch and 2. Disney didn't make you guys?" Sympathy looked at me oddly.

"Of course not. Jumba made us. Are you stupid or something?" he exclaimed. Michelle was silent. "To answer your first question..." he said. "I happened to see Stitch one day helping Lilo catch my cousins. By observing him with the situations, I've come to realize he's not bad anymore." "Ih." Stitch said. "Stitch good." Sympathy gave a slight chuckle. "yeah, that day I went to talk to you, I immediatly found out why I liked you. You were a little more polite and you were acceptionally nice to all of us. What's not to like about that?" He said and grabbed another hunk of cotten candy.

"To answer the last question, Disney didn't make us. We were just created here in real life in this universe. In your world, they must make it so that it looks like Disney made us. They really didn't." He said as he swallowed a hunk of the cotten candy then grabbing a soda nearby. "They didn't make us, but they hired us." Michelle looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, Itchy and I wanted to get a job with the movies and Disney happened to be the closest thing we could think of. So we went to get a career as a character in a movie. Unfortunatly, we didn't all make it." he said looking at some of the ones that weren't shown in the show. "You got that right." said Zombia. "My Bujee Boo is in the show." complained Voodoo. "Why can't I be?" "Yeah." said Diamond sadly. "Why couldn't you get in?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, they said they don't want one that raises the dead." said Zombia huffingly. "& they don't want a voodoo experiment." said Voodoo. "& they said that since I was a desire shower, it would just be a ripoff of that Mirror from the first Harry Potter movie." said Diamond. Emotion looked at them. "They didn't want me, the emotion shower that makes people feel the way I do." she said. "Too close to E.T. they said." Easter looked down. "They apparently didn't want an easter experiment. They didn't tell me why though." he said. "They just didn't want one." Sassy looked at them. "My programming too seducing to be on show." said Sassy. "That what they said." Michelle looked over at Dizzy. "They Simply thought I was just too stubborn and that I just wanted the spotlight. Of course that's not true." he said. Fibber beeped.

Michelle rolled her eyes. Caffiene looked at Michelle next. "They didn't want one that caffienated people by putting tubes down their throats." Sympathy looked at Michelle. "They didn't want me because I'd be more powerful then stitch, which would just hog 627's role." Itchy looked at her next. "They thought I was just Stupid." she said. Heala and Homework eater came next. "That makes 2 of us." he said. "They never wanted to show Lilo at school. Homework would interfere with everything in the show. So they said no to a homework eating X." he said. Heala spoke next. "They simply thought I was too flawed from how I presented to them. I would've made a great healing experiment." she said. Copy cat looked at Michelle wide eyed.

"So,that'sitThat'showwegothereWeallmetupontheDisneycareerandbecamefriendsOkay,2questions1WhendidyoufinallygetalongwithStitchand2.Disneydidn'tmakeyouguysOfcoursenot.Jumbamadeus.AreyoustupidorsomethingToansweryourfirstquestionIhappenedtoseeStitchonedayhelpingLilocatchmycousins.Byobservinghimwiththesituations,I'vecometorealizehe'snot badanymoreyeah,thatdayIwenttotalktoyou,IimmediatlyfoundoutwhyIlikedyou.Youwerealittle morepoliteandyouwereacceptionallynicetoallofus.What'snottolikeaboutthatToanswerthelast question,Disneydidn'tmakeus.Wewerejustcreatedhereinreallifeinthisuniverse.Inyourworld, theymustmakeitsothatitlookslikeDisneymadeus.Theyreallydidn't.Theydidn'tmakeus,butthey hiredusReallyYeah,ItchyandIwantedtogetajobwiththemoviesandDisneyhappenedtobethe closestthingwecouldthinkof.Sowewenttogetacareerasacharacterinamovie.Unfortunatly,we didn'tallmakeitYougotthatrightMyBujeeBooisintheshowWhycan'tIbeYeahWhycouldn'tyouget inOh,theysaidtheydon'twantonethatraisesthedead&theydon'twantavoodooexperiment&they saidthatsinceIwasadesireshower,itwouldjustbearipoffofthatMirrorfromthefirstHarryPottermovieTheydidn'twantme,theemotionshowerthatmakespeoplefeelthewayIdoTooclosetoE.T.theysaidTheyapparentlydidn'twantaneasterexperiment.Theydidn'ttellmewhythoughTheyjustdidn'twantoneMyprogrammingtooseducingtobeonshowThatwhattheysaidTheySimplythoughtIwasjusttoostubbornandthatIjustwantedthespotlight.Ofcoursethat'snottruebeepTheydidn'twantonethatcaffienatedpeoplebyputtingtubesdowntheirthroatsTheydidn'twantmebecauseI'dbemorepowerfulthenstitch,whichwouldjusthog627'sroleTheythoughtIwasjustStupidThatmakes2ofusTheyneverwantedtoshowLiloatschool.Homeworkwouldinterferewitheverythingintheshow.SotheysaidnotoahomeworkeatingXTheysimplythoughtIwastooflawedfromhowIpresentedtothem.Iwould'vemadeagreathealingexperiment." he said twice as fast. Repeating everything that was just said in the past couple minutes. Then he talked slower telling them why Disney didn't want him.

"They say they already have copying experiment. They not need another one." he said. Michelle looked at the others, who were accepted by Disney. "Anyways," said Sympathy. "We all arrived at the same time to audition and we all met and got to know each other." he said. Richter looked at them. "Meega got in, nagga problem." he said. Phantasmo looked over as well. "Meega too." the others looked at them as if they were bragging. "Soka." they said. "Okay, so let's see." Michelle said. "So, Emotion, Voodoo, Easter, Sassy, Dizzy, Caffiene, Zombia, Diamond, Sympathy, Itchy, Heala, Homework Eater, and copycat aren't with Disney?" They nodded. "Don't forget. Mana Pilaloha and 623 and Mint aren't 'With Disney' either." Voodoo added. "But the rest of you ARE with Disney?" Michelle asked. They nodded. "hmm..." she said.

They were silent for a moment. But then Dizzy stood up. "I think 625 should tell us about 623." he said. "Tell us her story." he said. "Those 'disney-fied experiments will tell theirs later." he said. "Oh, all right." said 625. He stood up...

-Check out her story in Part 7. 


	12. 623's story

Chapter 6 Part 7 623's story

Disclaimer: I don't own L&S or Moody or Dante. Moody belongs to fshlvr and Dante belongs to Deathdoesn't-matter. Just to let you know, since I have a 623 in the story, I've changed Moody's number.

"Come on, sandwich boy. Start." Dizzy insisted. "Well," 625 said. "I'm not too sure I remember what all happened when she was first made since it was before I was made." he said. "Aw, come on, tell us anyway." Dizzy said. "Tell us what you think is the closest to what really happened." said Caffiene. They seemed to be enjoying the fact that they knew what happened and 625 couldn't quite remember. 625 sighed. "Oh, all right."

Flashback 625's POV I don't really remember what happened but this is what she told me. She said that she felt as slimy as the others when she was born. Like the others she was taught by Jumba and she did really well. Luckily I wasn't made when she sang her flawed song screech-ily. But when I was a newly made baby before going into training, others told me of her. I never wanted to meet her. Luckily I never stuck around when she was near. When I heard her coming I'd have to take cover by Itchy and Angelcakes. I always had a crush on Angelcakes since I can remember. I also liked the faces Sympathy made when I hung out with Itchy. He even said he was jealous. I just liked getting him mad. I was sarcastic and teasey. It was in my blood.

One day though after educational training 623 happened to see me. "Oh, 625." she called to me. "Oh, no." I thought. I looked around. I had to get away. I pulled out my claws and crawled onto the ceiling. But as I tried to run past her overhead I lost my grip and fell on her. 623 didn't seem to care though. "Excuse yourself 625." she said Politely. "Are you trying to run away from me?" she asked shyly. I gave her a look that told her that it was obvious. She didn't seem to acknoledge the fact that she freaked me out.

Jumba had us experiments go out for more activities. He was trying to strengthen our abilities or so he says. We were in a power training room. Everyone took turns practicing their powers. The rest waited outside unless 2 partners wanted to practice together. So I was stuck outside with 623. I had never really heard her song before. But I was afraid to. She looked at me and giggled. I gave her a look. It was not a friendly one either. I scooted away. Why did she HAVE to sit by me? My ears perked up when I heard an experiment walking towards me. It was Dizzy. Voodoo followed him. Diamond says that at that time Voodoo had a crush on Dizzy. I'm not sure that's true though. "Hey, Sandwich boy. Why don't you come sit with us? You know, when 623 sings everything shatters?" I nodded acknoledgingly. I knew that. "Glass, buildings, everything?" I nodded again. I got up and followed him.

I looked back at 623 and I noticed something. She was now the only one sitting on that side of the room. She looked around sadly. Part of me felt sorry for her. But part of me didn't. I didn't like her anyways...or did I? I still didn't know. More experiments went in and out. Soon 621 and Itchy and Sympathy and Diamond went in. 623 would be next. I stiffened. I didn't want to hear her screechy singing. I sat down next to 624 who was also just a baby at the moment. I blushed as I sat down. "Hi, 624." I said shyly. "Hi!" she squeaked. I chuckled. I looked at her as she blinked her big eyes at me. "So, uh, can you sing?" I asked. She nodded. Her eyes wide with delight. She seemed to be excited that I asked that. "Ih!" she cried. "Can I hear a song?" I asked. "Ih!" she said again. "Acoota Chi-meeto igatta no moota, naggatong nala itume te dooka." she sang. "Wow." I said smiling. "Nice pipes for a new baby gal 624." I said. She purred and blushed. "Ih, takka. 006 think so too." she said and she licked me on the nose. I blushed. Then I heard a growl. It sounded only a little older than us. I looked across the room and saw 623. Her eyes were on me.

Her ears were back. She seemed like she was going to cry. She leapt off her seat and landed near us. "Ha!" she barked at us. Startled I flew behind 624. "I can sing better than 624 can!" she called at me. 'oh no.' I thought. 'She's going to sing' She did too. It was awful. It sounded like a sick dying experiment. It did break a window nearby. Startled she jumped back. That's when I felt a rumbling inside 624. It sounded like she was crying and squeaking and purring. It took me a few minutes to realize that she was...laughing! She continued to laugh at 623. 623 made a fist and growled. She grabbed 624's ear and pulled on it. 624 toppled off of her chair and was soon wrestling and biting and clawing with 623. Jumba ran over and pulled them apart. 624 ran back towards me. 623 tried to do so but Jumba held on to her and carried her away. "MEEGA NALA KWEESTA, 624!" she cried. 624 looked hurt.

She turned to me. "Meega kachuga nagga." she said sadly. I pulled her close to me and hugged her. But she wiggled out of my grasp. Lucky for me, my cuz, 626, wasn't made yet or he would've been mad that I was hitting on his girl. But for now, she was my girl. Moody came over as I watched 624 run towards her room. "You like her." Moody said. "Don't hide your emotions 625. I know you like her." I gave her an angry look. "125, leave me alone!" I said. I hopped off my seat and wobbled towards 624's room. I saw her sitting on her bed hugging a hand made bear. I smiled. I felt someone hit my shoulder. "Hey, don't look behind ya sandwich boy!" the experiment said. "Knock it off Dante. You know I don't like that." I snapped. "You don't tell me what to do!" hissed Dante. "Don't forget I could kill you very easily." I gulped. I didn't answer. I knew he was right. He was an adult and I was still a baby. He hit me on the shoulder again. This time harder. I choose to ignore it this time and I started into 624's room.

Dante stepped back and waited outside. 'Good.' I thought. 'He didn't follow me in.' I knew he'd attacked 201 and 099 and 350 and one that he claimed bumped him on purpose. He had punctured 350's vocal chords and I forgot what he did to 099 and 201 but all I know is other experiments found them before they died and were saved. Dante got his patookie whipped for that. He'd gone after the ones who saved the others and told on him but never got the chance to kill them. This angered him. I was not the type to make him angrier so he comes after me. I walked further into 624's room. I sat down next to her on her bed. She sighed when she saw me. She crawled toward me. "Meega fobo." she said leaning on me. I smiled. I laid down. She licked me on the nose.

I heard shuffling near the doorway. Dante had tripped 623. She got up and hissed at him only to get smacked by him. 624 saw this and her eyes got wide. She grabbed onto me tight and tried to hide under her blanket. Doing this she pulled me down with her. I heard more growling and fighting going on. Then it just stopped abruptly. I held my breath as I saw 624 looking out from under the blanket just as it stopped. I could tell Dante would be on her case next. I quickly pulled 624 back under the covers. I cautiously got out from under the covers. I signaled for 624 to stay put. Instead she raced toward me and clung to my back as if I were giving her a piggyback ride right this minute or something. Me, being a baby myself at the time fell over. I managed to pick myself back up though. I moved towards the door. What I saw startled me. Dante was not the one who won. He was unconcious. This was not usual. Dante usually wins over any fight he makes. I looked over at 623. Her eyes had turned red. She had several scratches on her body. She looked better then Dante though. This was surprising. Comparing Dante with 623, she was still just a little girl. Not really a baby but over her toddler years. Yet she was still a kid and she had just taken on a grown adult and survived. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Eegalagoo." 624 said. She was staring at 623 wide eyed with fear.

623's eyes switched back to black and she shook herself. She looked at 624 and growled. "Ahhh!" 624 squeaked and raced back into her room. She jumped in her bed and hid back under the covers. I closed her door slowly. I stared at 623 in awe. She smirked. "Now, you know, that singing isn't my only talent." she chuckled. I grimiced. Singing definitely wasn't her talent. "I've taken fighting courses. Jumba made it so that whenever I get really mad My eyes get red and I switch to a battle mode and I can take down anyone. so I've also been made for combat." she said proudly. I didn't answer. I was still amazed. "I didn't see." I said finally. "Of course not or you would've hung out with me earlier." she said. "No, no." I said. "What happened? How'd you take him out?" I asked. 623 shrugged. "I'm good at taking out the trash I guess." she saw my impatient look and sighed. "The big brute tripped me so I warned him to stay back and he slapped me. Naturally I got mad. He hit me again but this time I grabbed his arm and I twisted it." She said.

"Then I slammed him into the wall. Then I grabbed him by the Grusbano Patookie part and twisted it. Then I grabbed him by the Ruvbano and made sure I did some damage to those. I grabbed him again by the Ruvbano's and slammed him into the wall again. Naturally this hurts a guy. But he picks himself back up, you know and he's like yelling at me. He rolls into a ball and runs me over and pins me down. He hit me in the stomach so I pushed him off me and grabbed him by the neck with my teeth. He grabbed my patookie and tried to make me let go but I pinned his arms and legs down and I brought out my extra arms and I started punching him. He bites me and flings me against the wall. I get up and extend my claws and crawl up on the ceiling. He swings at me and knocks me down in one powerful swing. He takes me and knees me in the spine. It still hurts. I kick him in the face and get back up. He starts cussing at me and threatens me. He hurls himself at me but I jump out of the way just as he was going to puncture my throat or chest and he slams into the ground. I grab this big metal beam and I swing it at him just as he gets up and I knock him in the head. This knocked him out for now. But I fear, He'll come to quickly so we best get out of here." she said.

I looked at the door. "But what if he attacks 624?" I asked. "Oh, she'll be fine!" huffed 623 as she painfully grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Dante was just coming to. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna get that bitch." he said sweating. "Don't know how she could beat me but she'll get hers soon now!" He looked at 624's room. "I wonder if she saw me get beat." he said to himself. "No one can know." he told himself moving towards the door. "No one can know."

I was stuck, meanwhile in 623's room. "Cheer up." she said. I looked at her frowning. She sighed. "Look, 625. I love you. okay? I...love...you." I reeled back in surprise. I soon changed to one of horror and disgust. I scooted away from her. As far as I could. I didn't want to be near her. She scooted back next to me. I looked at her wide eyed. She licked me. I shuddered. I jumped up and headed for the door. But she pulled me back and this time kissed me. Oddly enough this kiss I enjoyed. I didn't know why I liked it but I did. She beckoned me back to her bed. I hesitated. I turned back to the door. "Acoota chi-meeto igatta no moota naggatong-" "AHHHH!" I screamed as her screechy song reached my ears. I pulled open the door and ran. I didn't know where to just away from her. She had told me when we met up again during her capture that she had been very hurt.

Nonetheless I didn't blame her but I didn't blame myself for running either. I had been sure that my ears were bleeding. That's when I heard a scream. 624! I ran to her room and forced the door open in time to see Dante grabbing at her. She was on the ceiling. "Ah coos netnah rooschnee ah, la nosh tadah." she was singing trying to make him go away. "Nosh tamundah spa deenah tenushta spoo." she said finally. I let out a relieved sigh when he leapt off the ceiling away from her and walked past me. I walked into the room and smiled seeing 624 gracefully leap off the ceiling and onto her bed. I ran towards her. I heard Dante tsking from the doorway. I looked back at him in a fearful way. He didn't attack though. He appeared to just be watching us. I felt extremely uncomfortable needless to say. But I was too afraid to tell him off. I hugged 624 and left. He thunked me on the back. He flashed me an evil grin. I backed away.

That's when I saw him make his move. He lurched forward and grabbed 624 by the neck. He let go only to still be holding her with telekinesis. With a jerk of his fingers she was slammed into the wall. Her ears went down with fright as she was once again picked up by the force of the telekinesis and was slammed into the wall again. She looked towards me for help. I took a deep breath and lunged in only to be tackled by Dante. I whimpered as he pinned me down. "You useless coward." he whispered to me and then let me go. He ran back to 624 and continued to slam her around. That's when a blur of light blue fur knocked into him and slammed him into another wall. This caused him to drop 624 and she ran behind me. "Go to my room." I whispered to her. She nodded and ran in the direction of it. "I'll get Jumba!" I said. I ran in the direction of his lab. When I got there I was panting furiously. "X-625? Vhat is it?" asked Jumba curiously. "Dante...attack 624...623...fighting him...off!" I panted. Jumba followed me fast to 624's room.

But when we got there. Dante had 623 in a deadly grip. Blood was gushing from her sides. Her one arm looked twisted in a painful way. She had something sticking out of her back and blue blood was spattered everywhere. I gasped. Dante looked toward us wide eyed. Jumba narrowed his eyes. "Dante..." he said. He came toward him with shackels. Dante reered back and jumped over Jumba running into a dark part of the lab. Jumba groaned. "626, help me please." I had to clean out my ears. Did Jumba just say '626?' "What? He's already made?" I asked. "That is correct. 626!" he replied. The blue koala ran up next to him and followed the evil genious into the dark part of the lab. I held my breath but they soon emerged with Dante. He was struggling and growling. 'Lucky for all of us.' thought 625. 'he's headed for the dehydrator.'

I ran back into the room to see to 623. She looked pretty bad off. To tell you the truth, she looked better last time she fought Dante. I sighed as I brought her to Jumba's medic experiment, 014. Now know as Heala. 201, 099, and 350 had been brought to her in the past as well to be healed. Not too many days after I heard the argueing outside. "626 has escaped!" I heard Jumba yell. I heard Itchy gasp and Sympathy growl. 623 came up beside me. "626 escaped?" she asked me worriedly. I looked away from her. "Apparently so." I said trying not to look her in the eye. I wasn't in love with her. I knew that. I didn't want to look at her for fear that I might fall in love with her. I wanted 624. not her. She'd have to face it someday. I looked at the gaping hole in the wall in silence. The next day we were lined up for the dehydrator. I was one of the last ones. Once 621 got in It was Sympathy's turn. I saw him hang back though. I saw 624 and 623 go in after him. I hesitated. Sympathy and I were the only 2 undehydrated experiments in the lab right now. I looked around and sighed. I was hungry but the look on Jumba's face told me to get in the dehydrator. I did so and closed my eyes. Soon I had been dehydrated.

End of Flashback

"Hey, you never told me that." protested Itchy. "Told you what?" 625 asked. "About you and Dante and 623 and all." 625 shrugged. "It wasn't a big joy when I was activated though." he said. "I was face to face with my upside down creator when Gantu and rat face came in. I was eating sandwiches. To tell you the truth I was pretty bored with the ship. I quickly found a chair and sat down."

Flashback.  
"Ahh!" I said. I examined myself. "Hey!" I said in alarm looking in a mirror. I saw that I was bigger and a little taller, but I was still kinda short and pudgy. I frowned for a minute but then smirked. "I'm GROWN up, baby!" I whooped. I was really excited. This was a whole new thing for me. It felt like I was a baby one minute but then I'm activated and I feel like I'm in a whole new body. I was indeed an adult. I leaned back in the chair and swiveled it around. "Ah," I said. The place looked dull. I frowned. "So, uh, Fish face, white rodent," I called. "who are you?" I asked. Hamsterviel looked mad. "I'm Hamsterviel you stupid creature!" he called to me. "What about you?" I asked Gantu. "Well, I'm the former Captain of the Galactic Alliance." he said almost proudly. "& your name is what?" I asked again. "Gantu." he said. I swiveled back in my chair. I grabbed some sandwich supplies. "So, guys do you want some sandwiches?" I asked. "No!" The two evil doers said almost simotaneously.

"Oh, well." I said. "More for me." It wasn't long before I fell asleep. It was pretty boring. I woke up though when I heard the commotion in one of the rooms and the computer saying. "Warning. Window is open." I didn't think too much. I headed to the kitchen. "Aw, man!" I said. "We've run out of bolonai." I groaned. I spotted other sandwich edible things and grabbed them. "I could substitute Turkey and cheese for now." I said. Heading back to my chair. I soon had everything eaten except for the cheese. It wasn't my all time favorite. So I made a couple calls. My eyes got big when I got the offer on one of the lines. "uh, just a sec." I said. I activated an alarm and Gantu came in. "625, what's the emergency?" he asked surprised. "I need to know our coordinates." I said pointing to the phone. "I just got us a deal on a bunch of bolonai." I said. Gantu growled. But he told me our coordinates and I turned back to the call. "Yeah, okay." I said. "It's on rodent face's ship in outer space." I said. It took a while but the order came through.

I waited a while in my seat. Soon Gantu came barilling back in. I turned around holding 2 slices of bread. "Hey, Gantu. Where's my bolonai? I've got nothing here but cheese." I said. "Where are they?" Gantu asked. "Who"  
"The earth girl and 626"  
"I don't know." I confessed turning back and making cheese sandwiches. "Not in here"  
I heard a voice in a room behind us and I looked to see 221, 626 and some little girl waving good bye to us. I waved back and turned around. "Hit it Sparky." The girl said and the ship got wonky. The power started to shut down. It fried my cheese sandwich. 'Finally. Something new!' I thought. "Aw, grilled cheese!" I said picking it up. It wasn't long before the ship came down with a crash and Gantu walked out. I followed with a stack of sandwiches. "Well," I said. "I don't think we are gonna be going anyplace. Looks like you and I are working together, huh? Sandwich?" I asked. "No!" Gantu bellowed at me. "I don't want a sandwich! unless you have eggsalad." he said. "Nope. Only cheese. Have you not been paying attention?" I asked with my hands on my hips. Gantu just grunted. "Oh, well. Whatever." I said and headed for the ship.

End of Flashback...

Dizzy looked at 625 dully. "We all know what happened when YOU got activated." he said rudely. "What about 623?" he asked. Michelle looked at Dizzy. He sure WAS rude. "Oh, all right. Take it easy." said 625 angrily.

Flashback.  
still 625's POV

I was in the ship with G-man when the pod computer buzzed. "Warning. Experiment 623 activated. Primary function. Flawed vocal persuasion." it said. "Oh, no." I groaned. I looked over at 624. She was in a containment room. I brought her a sandwich. She just turned her head at me. "Angel?" I asked. "Don't you still love me?" I ask. "Nagga." she said. "Stitch meega bujee bu." My mouth dropped open. "But, back at the lab, when we were little..." I started. "That was then." she said remembering what he meant. "I've outgrown you 625." she said. I remained silent. I dropped the sandwich I offered. "You've what?" I asked again softly. I felt I couldn't say it louder than the whisper I did. She looked down. "I've outgrown you." she said again. Her ears dropped and her eyes softened when she saw me look down.

"625?" she asked. She brought my chin up to face her. My eyes were shiny with tears. "We may not be bujee bu's but we can still be friends." She said. I nodded. I looked at the sandwich that I had dropped. "o-oh here. I-I'll make another one." I said. I picked it up. "No, no." said Angel. "It's alright. Meega always liked your sandwiches." she said reassuringly and taking the sandwich in my hands. I looked down sadly and backed out of the room. I locked the door like Gantu wanted. From what I remember 623 telling me, she had been captured by Lilo and my cuz and named her Sapphire Angel. She still had that screechy voice. I found that out when they brought her to Gantu's. I was in my chair, crying when they arrived. I quickly covered it up when they came in. "625!" Sapphire Angel cried in delight running to me. She gave me a big hug. I didn't hug her back though. I sighed and gently pushed her away. "We've come for-" "Angel?" I finished. I pointed at the containment room. "She's in there." I said. "Da bujee bu!" Stitch cried racing to the room.

Lilo turned to me. "We're here to make a trade. Angel for Sapphire Angel." she stated. I sighed. "Yeah. Okay." Lilo smiled. "Stitch! remember the deal." she said as Stitch let Angel out and Sapphire Angel walked up. "Can you teach me to sing properly?" she asked almost embarrised at Angel. Angel smiled. "Okeytakka." she said. I didn't really hear the practice out side the ship since I didn't leave my spot. Gantu did try to stop them from taking Angel back but Lilo told Gantu the deal. Angel for Sapphire Angel. Gantu ended up letting Angel go and they soon were together again. Easy for them to say. I was still not in love with Sapphire Angel.

But the deal had been made, plus Angel was happy with Stitch. I was stuck with 623. I didn't enjoy that.

But soon things started to go right. I started to kinda like her. Soon I found myself mating to her. I Still didn't love her but she didn't know that. Thinking that I loved her, she'd defend me. It'll all be in the recent stories talk.

End of Flashback

"The day before Michelle arrived. Sapphire Angel packed up a few things and told me to wish her luck. She was headed to California for a couple months. Luckily she decided to let someone go with her. I dreaded the fact that she chose Death wish to go with her." 625 finished shuddering. "Death Wish?" Voodoo asked. "Is Sapphire A. Crazy?" she asked. "She's going to have Death Wish around when she pregnant? I hope she doesn't let her near the baby afterwards." Zombia added. "Who's Death Wish?" Michelle asked. 625 looked at her. Itchy spoke though. "Death Wish is that Experiment 621 I've told you all about. The one that put us in that depression state. Lilo named her Death Wish. We know Chocolate Makes Death Wish shut up but I still wouldn't trust to go with her on vacation unarmed. Sapphire Angel must have quite the guts to take her with." She said. A few other experiments murmured agreement. "Yeah, Moody and Dante weren't even as bad as her." 625 added. Michelle's smile suddenly faded. Nobody seemed to notice that she had a troubled look on her face. They just went on to the next couple experiments.

R&R 


	13. Author's note

Author's note: All of my readers and reviewers please read. Due to Certain situations in the soon to be coming Part 8. I may have to move it to the R rated Section. Please tell me, when you read Part 8 if I should move it to R rating. Or m or whatever. To my reviewers, I'll try to update and past the life stories as quickly as I can. The Great Red Dragon please note that Your Niki character MIGHT appear later on in the story. Of course I'm going to say that he belongs to you if I do add him. Dante and Moody and even Mint will probably appear more through-out the story. Deathdoesn't-matter, I hope you aren't upset with me because of what has happened to Dante in the past chapter part or 2. If I upset you, I'm sorry. It is hard for my characters not to hurt him though when he attacks them. Fshlvr, don't worry. I won't get Moody hurt. Although in future chapter parts Michelle will tell 625 about how she feels about Moody. She doesn't really like Moody much. Reasons within the part. Whoever owns Mint, don't worry about her either. She won't get hurt.

I might add more people's characters to my story later on. Of course, saying who the characters belong to when I do add them. Hey, who knows, I may even add Nima. Maybe...I'm still deciding on it. To explain about all these parts I'll say this. This chapter was originally going to be Really long. But as more ideas popped into my head. Ideas I only wanted in chapter 6, It became an extended chapter. Now, it has extended to 24 parts. Talk about long time. Stuck on Chapter 6. Makes horrified face The horror! u...kidding. Anyway hang in there. I'll get to chapter 7 eventually. Things may get interesting once I do. Parts 7-17 include the life stories of my characters. Things pick up a bit as the Disney experiments tell their part during Part 18. Then through Part 19-20 they share recent humorous stories and news and tell scary stories.

Part 21 is entitled "Michelle's sadness." She tells 625 how she feels about a story she read about Moody and gets more upset when 625 tells her that she is real and that certain things really did happen.

Part 22-23 includes the slumber party gang going outdoors the next day: eating out, bowling, etc. Part 24 gets interesting when Michelle gets another spasm and goes to the wrong place instead of Jumba's ship. Sorry, if I spoiled anything. So, now you hopefully know why I have the chapter parts.

Hamishwarfare- Thanks for your review. You'll find out soon how Sophie, Henry, Sarah, and Pedro and other co. react to Michelle wanting to stay. But is she going to still stay an experiment when she stays behind? You'll soon see. It's probably going to come out around Chapter 17-18. As for the friend in the human world, Amber, she will not be in the story as often but she will be included in chapters 11, 12, 19, 20, 21, 22, and 23. But I do feel that it's safe to say that she will be let in on the secret at the end of the story, for she appears more in Genetically Changed 2: 625's Daughters.

Xoverguy- I respect the fact that you have asbergers so I won't disrespect you in anyway, since I have it too. Yes, Lilo will reappear. She will appear in chapter 7 and all the other chapters following it. She will also be in Part 22 and Part 24. Jumba will appear as well. What happened. Stitch and Ohana don't realize yet but when Michelle sang to him and erased his memory, His confused now evil being Stumbled off. Where he is at the moment, I still need to figure out.

StitchSparky-It would spoil it if I told you. But if you meant it to be a retorical question then I won't answer after all. Thanks for your review though.

Uber-mech-Thanks for your review too. Your stories probably rock too even though I haven't read any yet. u

Most extreme Princess- Julia will probably appear in chapter 7 but I definatly know that she'll appear in chapter 15. What's happening so far? It'll come out in chapter 7. It's suppose to be a Meanwhile type of thing. Like while Michelle is with the experiments during the slumber party and the next two days, Meanwhile back in the real world... you know.

Absh- I'm not sure about your sassy but from what happens in the soon-to-be-coming Part 8, I can assure you that It's definatly not your sassy. Question is your Sassy a humanoid type of female experiment as well? Just wondering.

Part 8, will take a little longer to finish so hang tight okay readers. I've come up with a few more stories to go with this one. I'm going to call it. "The Genetically Changed Chronicles"  
Soon to come after I finish this story. Preview of their summaries/plots as well. Sorry, if I spoil anything:

Genetically Changed 2- "625's Daughters"-625's daughter Mariyah gets poisned by a jealous 623 and is in a coma. Family emotions are spread and 623 feels guilty and now is starting to love her half daughter. Coming out of a coma, they are heartbroken like Mariyah's half sister, Maiyah. 623's kid, that Mariyah has a permanent brain damage like glitch. 623 wishes she could go back in time to fix it. Will they find SOME way to fix Mariyah or will she always have that glitch? Has a sad conclusion. No, Mariyah or any of the others, don't die. Dizzy and Sassy's kid Makayla also appears in this story.

Genetically Changed 3-"The wrong Michelle"-Michelle gets zapped into the universe, but is it the right Michelle? The confused Michelle wanders through and freaks out when she comes across the others and her "Daughter". She ends up doing things that upset the group and they get mad at Michelle, until the REAL Michelle walks through and they realize that the whole time, they had the wrong Michelle! I'm still working on the plot.

Genetically Changed 4-"Changing A life." Still coming up with a plot, but what I can say is that Michelle tries to Un-evil-fie Deathdoesn't-matter's Dante.

Genetically Changed 5-"Choices 2."-Inspired by Ri2's story. When a god as evil as ban-kar possesses a member of the 3 families. Michelle's/Sophie's/Stitch's which happens to be Mariyah, everything falls apart. Will they get her un-possessed before she destroys everyone or will they all die?

Genetically Changed 6-"Thieves of a Different Class."-We all know about the thugs from 'An Angel in Hell' but what happens to them all, when Terror gets her Ohana back? Not a strong connection to the chronicles in a "Follow the stories to understand" way. But I still consider it as a chronicle. Michelle in this story get the thugs to turn good. May end up being a good story.

Genetically Changed 7-"Route 66" - Inspired by the song I have to do in choir recently. What happens when Sophie, pedro and the whole gang even Michelle get stranded on the famous highway?

Genetically Changed 8-"Haunted"- Inspired by the supposedly "possessed stitch doll." on ebay. Basically Chaos starts when such a possessed toy/thing somehow gets into the family.

Genetically Changed 9-"A Dream come true."- Michelle has a dream about two special things of hers. This is true. I did have a dream about one of them. A Rocket ballon and a twirling humming tube. I had a dream about the balloon for real and in the dream it was alive but in this story, once I wake up the 2 things ARE alive. May be interesting once I sort out the plot.

Genetically Changed 10-"A New Love"-Michelle still loves 625, but she can't be with him. Now that she's gaining love with her crush Aaron, she faces a tough decision.

Genetically Changed 11, 12 and 13, I must warn you will end up in the R rated Section for Sexual sits.

Genetically Changed 11-"Breathless"-I'm still working on the plots to these three since I just came up with them, but it has a lot to do with Sex and kissing. Practically 2 characters making a life book of it.

Genetically Changed 12-"The Male, the female and the Hermaphrodite ." -Inspired by Elisir as is GC 13. Also has something to do with Kissing and sex. But mostly fluffiness, Romance, Drama and pairing.

Genetically Changed 13-"The Gay, The Straight and the Bi "-Same as Elisir when it comes to Sex and kissing but aren't prostitutes. Mostly pairing and after while, Sex and kissing.

This may be a touching story:  
Genetically Changed 14-"Danny Boy"-Mariyah gets a baby. A Trisomi baby. Everything's wrong with it! Maiyah gets scared to death afraid that her baby might end up being the same.  
Sad story. Inspired by a true event that happened in my family. Also inspired by the Irish folk song which the fic is named after.

That's all I've thought of so far. Bye for now. 


	14. Emotion and Sassy's stories Part ONE

Chapter 6 Part 8

Emotion and Sassy's stories

Disclaimer: I still don't own L&S, Dante or Moody. Also the F word comes up. Dante says it. I just used the alien word Kweesta to substitute it. I don't own Mint either. I think Mint aka. 302 might belong to Storyweaver1 but I'm not sure. I also talk about Mint's cottage. It has several bedrooms in this story. Note that this chapter part was getting too long. So I even had to cut a chapter part in half. Ch. 6 part 8 part 2 I'll start now. Also note that Sassy's flashback was complicated for me to come up with because of the way she talks. So, I wouldn't be surprised if you get confused around the beginning of her story.

Part 8

Michelle looked worriedly around the room. 625 didn't notice though. "Emotion. Sassy. You go next." said Mana Pilialoha. "Glad to." said Emotion standing up. "Sassy, is it okay with you that I go first?" "Nagga care." Sassy said. "All right." said Emotion. "As you all know, I'm experiment 124. Designed to make people feel my emotions. Sorta like an E.T. effect." she explained. Michelle nodded. She still looked troubled. "Oh, don't worry." Emotion said seeing this. "It's not dangerous." Michelle broke a smile, but it was fake and forced. What emotion was saying obviously wasn't what was troubling her. Emotion looked at the others and continued.

Flashback...

Like everyone eles I started out feeling slimy. But unlike the late 600's and stuff, I was an early experiment so I watched as all the rest of you except for Itchy was made. Like everyone eles I was taught educationally. I felt really close to a few experiment friends. Copy cat and Heala were a couple. Copy cat did tend to be irritating. Always repeating everything that was said. Heala was always easy to get along with. Of course at this time they were known as experiment 014 and experiment 015. Fibber-032 and Felix 010 were plain annoying. Moody-125 was made right after me. heh. She tried to get everyone to show their emotions. I knew better since I was a little older than her. Sometimes it wasn't always good to ALWAYS show how you feel. Sometimes it gets off track. Sometimes you can't explain how you feel, etc. So, in a way she tended to be annoying.

Although she seemed to feel that she never had to ask me. Since I was an emotion experiment. That irritated me. I feel the same way all of the others felt why not ask me? But then again I was also glad that she never asked me. If she did she would never stop asking me. Luckily things seemed to go well for me as the weeks went by. All the experiments got along with me. All the pre hundreds and the one hundreds seemed to get along with me anyways. But when Dizzy-experiment 333 was made, things got pushy. Caffiene-experiment 339 wasn't any better. They often buddied up and pranked us. Dante was always scary to me. Dizzy was always pushing his luck around Dante. He thought he could do a hit and run with Dante and survive. He'd joke or slap at him and then run. A risk taking idiot. That's what I'd call Dizzy. yeah, it's just lucky for him, Jumba passed by that one time or he'd be dead.

Caffiene was just as big an idiot as Dizzy. Or at least I think so. One day, they were playing a joke on Dante and he nearly killed them for it. I know, because I witnessed it, I also know that afterwards they never went near Dante again. I remember it like it was yesterday. Dizzy and Caffiene were doing a similar prank 350 did only more intense. It was a blame game. They had put real snakes in one of the machines and did something eles, I don't remember what, but they probably used 297 to short it out and they pinned the blame on Dante. Dante was furious at them for it. He'd been in trouble with Jumba. He decided to get back at them. He used his telekinesis and fighting abilities to do damage to them. I even remember what was said.

"Dante, it was only a joke."

"I don't care. I don't like being blamed for something I didn't even do. You are going to Kweesta regret it. "

"Dante what are you doing?"

"Dante, leave him alone!

"Ow! Stop it!"

I heard this from the hallway. I didn't see anything yet until I poked my head around the corner afterwards. I saw Dante using his telekinesis to slam Dizzy into the floor and walls. He tossed Dizzy into another wall. Then he jumped on Dizzy and started to kill him. Caffiene was hanging back. Afraid of what to do. He knew his caffiene would just hype Dante up and make it even easier for him to kill them. Caffiene thought a moment.

"Do something you Kweesta retard!" choked Dizzy. Dante was choking him and digging his nails into his throat. Caffiene's eyes got wide. He didn't know what to do.

Dizzy managed to grab Dante's hands and spun him away. "Use your caffiene tubes!" he called to his friend. "OH! That's right!" cried Caffiene. Dante came back at them but this time he used his telekinesis to keep them in place. He leapt at Dizzy claws unsheathed. He got Dizzy square in the chest. Dizzy's eyes got wide. Dante made sure he had his eyes on both of them. He dug his nails deeper into Dizzy's chest. Blood began to spurt out.

Scared, I looked around me. I saw a fire extinguisher next to me. I grabbed it and threw it. It hit Dante in the back of the head making him turn around. I hid myself behind the corner I saw them. I prayed that he didn't come my way. Luckily he didn't get the chance too. Caffiene must've whipped out his caffiene tubes and had batted Dante into the wall. I looked back around the corner and saw him once again facing them. Dizzy was crawling away. Dante leapt at him again. Caffiene managed to connect one of his caffiene tubes with Dante's face flipping him over with the force. Dante was taken by surprise by this but quickly got over it. He whirled around and faced Caffiene. Caffiene looked at him wide-eyed. "uh, I...I didn't do it." was all he said shakily. Dante snorted. "Looks like you just did!" Dante said pointing to Caffiene's caffiene tubes. His ears went back and his claws came out longer and his eyes narrowed. Caffiene tried to turn and run but Dante picked him up with telekinesis and rammed him into the wall nearly knocking him out.

Picking Caffiene back up he rammed his claws into Caffiene's side. Panicing Caffiene clawed Dante in the face. Dante just growled and kneed Caffiene in the spine. I heard a sickening crack. Caffiene wailed in pain. Dizzy growled and spun towards Dante. Dante growled and Hit the spinning Dizzy back into a wall. Dante then crawled up the ceiling and hit the lights. Then the lights went out. Luckily I could see in the dark. I just hopped that Dizzy and Caffiene were as furtunate. I heard Caffiene stumbling through the dark. Dizzy simply switched to night vision. Plus his beaming colors pointed him out and acted as his own flashlight. Dante came at him but Dizzy spun out of the way. Dante landed on Caffiene and started to pound him once he realized. Caffiene tried his best to defend himself by means of his caffiene tubes. But this time each hit was caught. Caffiene paniced and squirmed wildly trying to get out of Dante's grip. Dante just gripped tighter and rammed his claws into Caffiene's chest and proceeded to pull something out of it. Dizzy looked at him wide eyed. He raked his brain for something that would save his best friend.

Caffiene started to lose focus of the world as Dante pulled his heart out and attempted to eat it. Outraged Dizzy rolled into a ball and his sharp backspikes popped out. Furious he rolled at his target. Spikes writhing, Claws and tail flailing dangerously and threateningly. His jaw snapping viciously, save the blood that was still spurting from his pychodelic colored chest and body, he continued in a fit of blind rage. He made contact with Dante knocking him over and making him drop his friend's heart. While Dante was occupied with Dizzy, I raced forward and grabbed Caffiene's heart. I put it back into his chest but he was dieing quickly. Summoning all the physical strength I had I hoisted Caffiene onto my shoulders and ran towards Heala's room. Dante seemed to see me out of the corner of his eye since I supposedly tripped over my feet and fell rolling into a wall. Of course in doing so I dropped Caffiene. I groaned and brushed myself off. I saw Caffiene close to death and I was motivated to hurry. I grabbed him and as fast as I could rounded the corner and kept running until I reached Heala's room.

I didn't take time to knock. Someone was dieing. I burst through the door. "124!" Heala cried in surprise. "What's going on?" she asked. Her eyes zeroed in on Caffiene and widened. "124, What happened!" she cried. "No time to explain 014!" I cried to her. "Heal him quickly! It was Dante! 333 is in danger as well! He tried to make sure he could save 339 but he'll die anyway if you don't help now!" I finished. Heala looked down at Caffiene's ripped open chest, the heart writhing with life still oddly enough. "I haven't healed people that hurt yet." she said. "Just DO IT!" I cried. She cringed and went to work. Soon Caffiene was totally healed. Heala looked at me and sighed. "Since Dante was made, I've had my work cut out for me." she said shaking her head. "We have to help 333 too!" I said breathlessly. Heala sighed. "Stay here 124, let me or Jumba know when 339 wakes up." she said running out the door. "Okay." I said. I was still trying to calm myself. Granted that I didn't even like Caffiene or Dizzy, I was pretty shaken up about this. I had my eyes glued to Caffiene for the next 15 minutes. Heala managed to come back. "Dante is in Jumba's custody and Dizzy is healed. But I have to make sure that he's still alive." she informed me. She ran back out the door before I could say anything.

I continued to watch Caffiene. I was filled with dismay, negative thoughts. That's when he stirred. My ears shot up. I looked closer and sniffed. He was alive after all. He groaned and opened his eyes. He seemed startled when he saw my face. "Ahh!" he cried. He backed up nearly falling off the bed he was on. I had to grab his hand and make sure he didn't fall off. I pulled him back next to me. Caffiene looked scared. He was mumbling some gibberish alien language in a state that appeared to be hyperventalating. Some words I could make out, not gibberish at all. "Dante..333. Fight. I almost died...333...may...dead. lastmys lastlmyslife...9 lives. 333...Dante...he...rip...my heart...out...How...I...alive?...blasmoidsrourousrow...laoaruarou? aoauraoraruob? aarouqvnafayr!" he said gasping. I had to pat him on the back. I tried my best to calm him. His eyes were wide with Terror as he continued to spout more gibberish.

"aaruaroawn laraornbmbmxnz oweruroaran lafoar faoruan oarouwq slfoar aowraoroqoruor!" he said. I looked at him confused.

It took a long time for him to calm down. By the time he did, Heala had come back with a very much alive Dizzy already. The 2 friends hugged. Dizzy saw the traumatized state his best friend was in and he looked at me sadly. "I'm never doing that again! Neverdoingthatagain! neverdoingthatagain! Neverdoingthatagain!neverdoingthatagain!" Caffiene sputtered frightfully.

Dizzy looked at him with an unusual display of sympathy. I was touched by their friendship. "And so we won't." he replied to his friend reassuringly patting the back of Caffiene's trembling head. The 2 hugged and I felt like they should stay like that forever, for it was such a sight that I'd want to see as a photograph for ever. I loved it. The 2 eventually pulled apart. Purring reassuringly Dizzy left the room with Caffiene. Caffiene was clinging to Dizzy and looking around nervously for fear Dante might spring out at them from nowhere. I sighed and shook my head. Seeing them today displaying such an act of friendship, I couldn't help but smile. It made me feel warm inside. They never bothered Dante again.

The next few weeks went along fine. Soon Sassy was made or X-414 as she was called at the moment. At first none of us thought she looked like a human, since we didn't even know what humans looked like yet. It took me a while to talk in complete sentences, but with Sassy, she never learned fully. She'd always talk in broken language. See seemed to have difficulty speaking languages fully. Soon Mana pilialoha was made, then Zombia then Easter and then Homework eater. Mana Pilialoha was one of the most popular experiments. Rumor has it that Dante had a crush on her. I didn't really believe any rumors that went around. but I learned that some happened to be true, once Death wish was made. Sassy had became one of my best friends around that time. When Voodoo was made she always ended up fighting with Zombia, reasons, I don't quite know. She still tends to fight with her today. But recently they've made amends about what had happened in this past. I'll leave what may of happened to voodoo and Zombia when they tell their story.

Like everyone eles I recall when Stitch escaped and we had to be dehydrated. I said goodbye to all my closest friends as I followed the other pre hundreds and one hundreds into the dehydrater. I didn't really hesitate for I knew, that I'd get rehydrated soon in life. I knew I wouldn't stay in a pod forever. Some other experiments were wimpering because they thought other wise. I reassured them that when they get reactivated they will be in a beautiful place. I see my hypothesis was correct. For I was in the pod for Months? Years? I couldn't tell. All I know was I was leaping for joy on the inside when I felt something wet splash me. I activated in a flash of light. I took in the sights of the island. "Eegalagoo. I see that I was right." I said in awe. I wondered around for a bit sniffing everything curiously.

I made it as far as a place called Kiki's coffee hut. That's when I felt the ground rumbling and I looked and to my horror a giant shark like alien was running towards me. My ears went down and I cringed as he got closer. I looked around for a hiding place, but there was no time! He was right on top of me! I soon found myself fleeing and dodging blasts from the gun that alien was shooting. I was near a certain house when I was enveloped by a net that was shot at me. I felt the net being picked up. But I was dropped abruptly when a voice cried. "GRRAAAH!" This was followed by an "OOF!" from the alien that shot at me. Seconds later the net was opened and I leapt out. I was face to face with a familiar blue creature. "626!" I cried backing up. I looked at him feeling threatened. My fur puffed out more and I backed away, tail between my legs. 626 looked at me confused. "Cousin? What wrong?" he asked. "Cousin?" I asked in surprise. "I'm not your cousin." I protested. "I'm your sister." Stitch looked at me for a moment. "Aloha cousin." he said. I looked at him confused. "Huh?" I asked making a face.

Just then I heard a voice from the house's porch. "Stitch! You caught another experiment!" I heard running footsteps. I turned to see a little girl running towards me. My ears perked up and I sniffed at her. My eyes full of curiosity. "Aloha cousin." she said to me. "Ah-ah-ahlow-Ahlowha." I said trying to speak this creature's language. "Aloha." I said finally. The little girl smiled. She gently took my hand and lead me to her house. "I'm Lilo and this is your cousin, Stitch." she said introducing herself. "Youga mean youga name 626 Stitch?" I asked in broken English. "That's right." said Lilo. "He's your cousin." "Nagga yreawkatay. Isa meega grahktawk." I said. Which was alien for "Not Cousin. Is my brother." Lilo looked at me confused. She brought me to Jumba. "Ah, is experiment 124. Designed to show her emotions and make other people feel how she feels." Jumba explained. Stitch smiled at me. "She shows emotions?" Lilo asked. "Then I'll name her Emotion." I purred. I liked the name. "I wonder where she could belong." Lilo thought aloud.

Later down in the living room, Lilo was still pondering this. I came over and sat by her. "Aloha." I said. I enjoyed that word. It had a good 'taste' to it. A good feeling. "Aloha." I said again. "Aloha." Lilo greeted. She didn't really know what to say, she was surprised that an experiment would just walk over and sit down and say hello to her. Lilo went over to a bookself and took out a book. I caught a glimpse of it's title. It had something to do with human emotions. I was curious about this book. Lilo read it for a while and left when her sister Nani called her into the kitchen for dinner. I grabbed the book then and started to read it. Later I saw Lilo exit the kitchen. My ears twitched. I purred. I continued to read the book. By nightfall I had finished it and was watching a movie. It was something called Van Helsing. I happend to rent it when I wondered into a movie store that night. I was watching it. I started to cry at the ending. I switched off the movie and the tv still sniffling. That's when my ears twitched and I heard something.

Curious, I crawled up the elevator. I saw Lilo crying. Stitch was asking her what was wrong. "I don't know." she said sniffling. "I just started crying. I don't know why. I just did." "Hmm." stitch thought patting his nose and thinking. I thought a minute too. Was she crying because of me?

The next day I woke up yawning. I hit my head on the bed. That woke me up and I realized I had fallen asleep under Lilo's bed. Why? I don't even remember. Oh, well, it's of no importance. I got out from under the bed and crawled down the elevator. Lilo and Stitch were already downstairs eating pancakes. "Oh, hi Emotion." Lilo greeted. "Do you want some pancakes?" "Sure. Ih." I said. I sat down with them. Lilo looked at me. "I've been thinking about a home for you. You could work with Mint at her cottage." Lilo said. "Who's mint?" I asked. "Experiment 302, the one designed to show you your worst memories over and over again, but a lab accident reversed her polarity so that she only shows good memories now. She helped me get over being jealous of Angel." Lilo explained. "She's a white experiment with green ears, belly, and paws. She's opened a feel good buisness. Maybe since your power of emotion feeling will be helpful to the buisness. You could be an assistant like Spike or something." I poked down at the batch of pancakes that were in front of me with a fork. "I'll think about it." I said.

I started sniffing. I noticed the maple syrup and went over to get it.

"Okay." Lilo said as I poured the syrup on my pancakes. Later I was playing with a few experiments who came over to visit. I recognized a few right away. Richter, Phantasmo, Clip, Holio, yin & yang and several others. Itchy, Sympathy, Zombia, voodoo, Sassy, Dizzy, Diamond, Easter, Caffiene and Mana Pilialoha hadn't been activated yet. Nor was Heala, copycat or Homework eater. I was one of the first out of their group to get activated. Sassy was second. I looked as Richter and yang got rough with each other. I got mad. Then later I found out Lilo had gotten mad apparently for no reason and swatted Stitch. Funny, That's what I did to Richter and Yang. I slapped them. hmm...I was a little confused. But a few more mood swings and it hit me. I had been controlling Lilo's emotions the whole time and we didn't even know it. Not even me.

Lilo was upset with me for a while the next day when she found out but I tried to find a way to explain why I did it. Maybe I just felt safe around Lilo. Maybe I felt too safe and my emotions ray connected Lilo and myself's emotions. At the moment it was the 100 possibility. I explained this to Lilo. She didn't take it as hard as she did when she found out that I had been controlling her moods. Later that day I found myself pondering on whether or not I wanted to live at Mint's. The next day I told Lilo my decision and she lead me to Mint's cottage. I looked around in awe. To tell you the truth I was more curious then I've ever been before. Mint noticed me lounging about. She asked Lilo who I was. "Emotion could be an assistant on your 'Feel good' therapy." Lilo explained. "Do you think she could live with you and Spike?" Mint thought a moment. "Well, I guess so. I could use more employees in my buisness." she said. She turned to me and looked at me oddly. "I'll show you your room." she said calling me to her. She pointed to a room down the hall. Rooms lined the side of it. She pointed to the one at the very end. "That's my room." she explained. She pointed to the first door on the left next to her. "That's Spike's." she then pointed to the room across from his on the right side of the hall way. "That one is vacant so you can take that one if you like." she said.

"If you need anything, I'm just down the hall in the very last room, and spike is across from you." she said. she turned to leave. She exited into her room. I opened the door to the room across from Spike's room. It was big and spacious. I saw a bed near the window and there was a lot of room for new belongings. The closet was big as well. The only thing in the room however was bed and a table with a lamp. I sighed. "Looks like with this place..." I said plopping down on the bed. "I'm starting over with a clean slate in buisness..." I said lieing down. "...and life." I finished. I felt the bedding. "Ooh, this is soft." I said moving my hand across it. "Really soft. I wonder if it's one of those soft, warm feather beds." I said to myself. I lay down on it. It was so soft, I began to feel sleepy. Soon I found myself dreaming. Happy comfortable dreams. ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Sleep tight.

End of Flashback.

Emotion sighed. "I'll tell you what happened during my first day of buisness when we get into the "Recent stories and news" section of storytime." she said. She closed her eyes remembering her soft bed. She opened her eyes quickly though. "Oh, I just remembered." she said. "My room is across from spikes but Mana Pilialoha's room is next to his room. Second room on the left. I'm in the first one on the right." she said pointing at the hallway with all the bedrooms. She laid down on the floor sighing.

Sassy looked at her and then stood up. "I guess it meega turn to tell cousins story." she said.

Flashback-Btw Sassy talks in broken lang. So this whole flashback will be narrarated in broken language by sassy like the other Flashbacks. Exp. Itchy and Sympathy and Emotion's flashback.

Like emotion say she made like everyone eles. Meega was too. Meega tend get upset because everyone talk better than Sassy. I was language impaired. Had trouble talk. Emotion one my closest Achi-babas. She treat me best than others. They say I stupid. That before see my power. Itchy also friend. She, Copycat, Fibber, Heala, felix, all like me. Sparky, Sample not bad either. Nosy annoying. He keep yammering gossiping 'bout stuff. Copycat annoying too. But not bad as Fibber, Felix. Heala Angel. She nice. One Day Dizzy tell me "Dante kill me." I like gabba? eecha?

"He says he wants to kill you because you are a whore. I kinda agree. Your suppose to be seductive though, it's your programming."

"I no like that."

"Well, that's what he said you are. He seems to hate everyone right now. I've made a mistake before by tangling with him. But I learned my lesson. I'm concerned about my other family members. Even you. So, I had to tell you so you knew. What were you doing last time you saw him?"

"Well, I doing my power. I attracting guys, he pass by look at me weird then mad like. He walk up me and say. "You are whore." then walk way. I get confuse. I ask guys give no answer back though. They snap out of it. They just walk away."

"Oh, well, I still want to help you. So I just made sure you knew. Caffiene and I could also help you talk better." I get happy about. They going help me talk! But happy not last long. Dante come after me. He attack me and meega get hurt bad. Luck Dizzy Heala catch in time. I get heal.

End of Flashback...

Sassy paused trying to remember. Dizzy looked at her. "Sassy, honey. Can I tell the rest for you? You've told me before." Sassy nodded. "It hard me tell story." she said.

"Okay," said Dizzy.

Flashback

Dizzy's Pov-Note: remember it's still about sassy. Dizzy's just helping her explain her past.

As Sassy was saying Dante attacked her. Luckily Caffiene and I catch him. Some of the others that weren't afraid of him brought him down. Sassy looked at me. She looked like she were crying. "What happened?" I asked. Sassy sighed. "Ask 413. She saw." Sassy said. I looked over at 413 who was now known as Mana Pilialoha. She was looking down. I examined her looks. She didn't have a scratch. "Did Dante see you watching him?" I asked. "Ih." Mana Pilialoha said. "But he didn't attack me." "Why?" I asked. I knew Dante. He attacked anyone as soon as they give him the wrong look. Mana Pilialoha's ears came down. "Rumor has it...that he...he loves me." She said. She didn't look up. I was speechless. In love with her? I didn't know that Dante even felt love.

"What happened?" I asked. Mana Pilialoha sighed and looked up. "I was headed to Heala's room to talk about something that was troubling her. I heard thudding and screaming. I recognized who both voices were right away. I ran and when I rounded the corner I saw Dante choking Sassy. Dante didn't acknolege that I was there for a few more minutes. He was too focused on Sassy. Quietly I listened in."

"You are too seductive for your own good!"

"Why say that?" choked Sassy frightfully. "All you ever do is sexy postions. You don't care who you hook up with! You just want to screw them over!"

Dante hissed digging his claws in deeper. "Meega no idea what talk about." Sassy said prying at his claws with her hands.

"I felt a wave of fear pass through me. I didn't know what to do." Mana Pilialoha said. Dante continued to hurt Sassy. He kneed her in the spine and in the stomach and punched her in the face and bit her and clawed her up good. Helplessly she attempted to crawl away quickly. Dante picked her back up and unsheathed a claw. "Any last words, seducer?" he asked holding his claw to her throat. Mana Pilialoha's eyes widened. Words were racing through her mind. But only one came out. "DANTE!" she yelled frightfully. Dante stiffened and looked over at her. His eyes went wide and he backed up. "Dante..." she replied softer, her voice quavering. Dante continued to back up. "Don't come near me..." he said feeling awkward. He never felt this way towards anyone before, but now... "...I don't want to hurt you." he said quickly. He looked her over and his expression changed to an interested look but then it disappeared to an angry one. "Leave! I don't want to hurt you!" he yelled.

Unusually upset with himself he turned and ran. She looked at him. She felt something too. What was it? she didn't know what to call it. But whatever it was made her put a paw to her chest, to her heart. "He cares about me." she said softly. She looked at me. "I'm...I'm worried about him, 333. I know this is probably awkward for you when I come to you but I need advice. What do I do?" I looked at her stunned. Usually experiments came to HER for advice and now SHE was coming to ME for advice. At first I didn't know what to say. But then I took her aside. "413, If you truely care about someone, you'll help them. If you love them you will." I said. I looked back at Sassy. "I know." I said softly. Mana Pilialoha looked at me. "Takka." she said and turned and ran to look for Dante.

When she was gone I looked over towards Sassy she was breathing rapidly and she was wild eyed. I looked at her figure. Then a wave of something passed through me. The feeling hit me like a bolt of electricity. I couldn't describe it though. But as Sassy told me later I was feeling love. I loved her? I had to think about that all night. I didn't know yet at the moment, but I felt that something was there. Sassy told me what happened after I fell asleep beside her bed that night. She had said that she had taken a long time to fall asleep.

Sassy's Pov/Dizzy helping her tell POV

I was lost in thought. I looked over at Dizzy. I purred. I looked down at my scarred body and frowned. I sighed. I was bandaged up. Heala had said that I should stay in bed. I didn't want to. I wanted to walk around and feel the air whip around my body. I've even asked Jumba once before what it was like outside. He never told me. None of the others seemed as curious as me about the outside world. I looked towards the door of my room. I sighed again. "How I want go out there." I said to myself. I looked over at Dizzy. He was sleeping soundlessly on the edge of the bed. His psychedelic colors still beaming through the dark. He was...beautiful. I smiled as he continued to sleep on. I sighed one of those lovey dovey sighs. "He's sooo cute!" I whispered to myself. I pulled myself down from the bed and made my way through the dark to the bedroom door. When I reached it, it creaked. My ears shot up and I looked back towards Dizzy to see if it woke him up. To my luck he didn't.

I sighed and left the room. I padded carefully down the hall looking around. I went into a vacant part of the lab. It was sorta run down and falling apart. I got my first draft of air whip at me from the cracks in the wall. I smiled. The wind whipped at my skin. I purred gleefully. Now more curious I grabbed one of the cracks and tore at it till it was a hole big enough for me to go out. I gasped when I saw the outside world. Struck with awe I crawled through the hole. The breeze whipped around me once more. Trees, beautiful looking trees, swayed within the breeze. I leapt down onto the ground. I felt the moisture beneath my feet and looked down to see green wet blades of grass sprouting from the ground. I looked further down the lawn to see what appeared to be a road, Jumba had told me of all these things.

I raced down to it. Cautiously I touched my hand to it only to yank it back. It was hard, and really cold! I backed up. Then I heard a rattling revving noise. It sounded like...like...oh what was it called? Oh, yeah. A motor. A CAR motor. I backed up into some shrubs lining the lab's walls. Headlights beamed down the road and a weird looking machine went through. It looked nothing like the cars on earth. It looked like an upside down spaceship/car. All white, it appears. My ears twitched curiously. My smile grew as I ran across the street. I giggled gleefully. That's when I heard the rustling. I grew stiff. I slowly turned around to see a dark creature coming towards me. I heard more rustling in the other direction and I looked to see yet another dark figure, similar to the dinosaur looking guards in the first L&S movie that were chasing stitch when he first escaped into the vents. It looked the same in terms of structure. I became frightened as it came closer. l turned back to the other dark creature. As it got closer I made out the color of it's fur. DANTE! He must've followed me out! I gulped and my eyes darted back and forth to both creatures. Then I saw another one following Dante. It seemed to be calling his name. It was Mana Pilialoha! Her shouting caused the guard looking creature to lurch forward faster.

I backed into the brush scared to death. But then I saw a flash of psychedelic colors near the hole inside the lab. It was only for a second but I knew who it was. I backed up. "333?" That's when I bumped into another one of those guards. He shined a light down at me. "Who are you! Why are you tresspassing on these grounds." It yelled at me. I looked up at him eyes wide, but too afraid to speak. "Are you from around here?" It asked again. I continued to look at him trembling. The psychedelic blur of colors flashed closer to me. "What was that?" said the first guard running over. "I don't know." Said the one that had caught me. "But I think it went over there." he said pointing where the blur disappeared. The first guard ran towards Dizzy. The 2nd one looked back at me. "Where are you from?" the guard asked sternly. "Speak!" it yelled. I trembled more. Then a voice behind me yelled a familiar phrase which made the guard look up and behind me. "MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!" it cried.

The blur of colors came again and knocked the guard over. Instincts taking over I ran. The guard shined his light towards me.

"Halt!" he shouted. I stiffened. Then I felt strong hands pull me into the bushes. It's fur covered purple paws covered my mouth. Roughly they turned me around. Dante! "What the Kweesta are you thinking, seducer! You are jepardizing our safety. The safety of all of us!" he yelled at me. Confused and overwhelmed with fear I stumbled back. Gentle hands caught me as I fell. "333?" I asked. "No it's me, 413." said Mana Pilialoha. She turned me around and hugged me. "Dante, don't yell. Can't you see that she's already terrorfied?" She told Dante sternly. "Fine, 413." He said grimly. "Let's just get out of here before we're caught." He grabbed Mana Pilialoha's paw and lead her back to the lab. The light missed them and shined over me. I went stiff with fear. The 2 guards came toward me. "Stay where you are!" they yelled at me. Too scared to flee I nodded slowly. Dizzy landed next to me. "Whoah! Fella's we're just from outta town. She's with me." he said. The one guard narrowed his eyes. "You have no right to talk. You have the right to remain silent." it snapped at him. "Hey, look I was just protecting her hide. I was afraid you'd hurt her. Can't you see? She's terrorfied." Dizzy protested. The guards looked at each other. Another one came into view.

It's horrorfying face came into view. It looked us over questioningly. "Hold them." it said with a gravely voice. I felt strong hands grab me. A new wave of terror filled me. I was practically paralized with fear. Dizzy's eyes widened. He too looked scared. He tried to fight them off but they all gripped tighter trying to hold him. A glass capsule was placed over him. I didn't fight. They got me in another capsule without any struggling. I thought I saw a whisp of blur fur near the entrance of the hole. "...339." I said softly. I had a strong sensation that Caffiene was watching. Something eles told me that Dizzy realized this too. I looked over at him. His eyes went wide and pain tore across his eyes. Caffiene looked at us from the entrance. His eyes shaking. He had to control all urges not to yell out "no." or his friend's name. He turned quickly and ran down the hall and into his room. Unheard to the guards luckily he apparently howled in dismay. I looked at Dizzy. His eyes were watering. I looked down as well.

I couldn't bear to see the look on his face. We were in the capsules for a long time before we were finally let out. The one guard with the grisly face and the gravely voice came over. I looked at them wide eyed. "So," said the grisly guard. "Who are you? Where do you live?"

I looked at them quavering. "Speak!" he yelled. I yelped in fright. "I want go home." I squeaked. "Then where do you live? If we knew we could bring you back home." he said. His voice still stern. "C-c-c-can't tell." I sputtered. "Why not?" he yelled. "You stranger." I said. He growled. "Listen, if we knew where you lived we could return you." I looked at him. "I..." I started but then stopped. I remembered what Dante had said. "You are jeopardizing our safety. The safety of all of us!" he had said. I looked down. "Can't tell." I said again.

The grisly guard groaned again. "Look! either you tell us where you live or-!" he yelled but was cut off by Dizzy who was still in a capsule. "Leave her alone!" he shouted. The grisly guard looked over to him.

"And what will you do if I don't?" he asked. Dizzy growled. "I'll make you sorry." he said. The grisly guard growled again. "Take them to the holding cell." he commanded. "But sir." said one of the guards next to him. "I thought you wanted to do tests on them." "We'll worry about that tomorrow." I finally found myself able to move when they grabbed Dizzy and he struggled and growled as he was taken to the holding cell. I found myself backing up. The guards tried to pull me along but I pulled back. "Nagga!" I cried shrilly. "Nagga! Nagga!" The guards ignored my cries and grabbed me anyways. Once more I went stiff. Afraid to fight back. Dizzy and I were thrown in opposite holding cells. Luckily the cells were right next to each other. The holding cell seemed like a cross between a real alien holding cell and a jail cell on earth. I looked through the wall at Dizzy who was yelling and banging on the glass as soon as he was thrown in. The guards told him to shut up and they shot at him. I squeaked. I didn't like seeing him getting hurt. I began to feel really guilty about all this now.

Dizzy bangs against the glass once more roaring. The guards continued to fire at him. The grisly guard faced me again. "Well, what have you got to say now?" I was silent. I was shuddering. "I told you to leave her alone! Do you even care that she's terrorfied!" yelled Dizzy. The guards continued to shoot him. Growling he spun around making the guards fall onto the floor. "What's wrong with you?" the grisly guard asked. "Oh, I'm Dizzy." They murmured. Dizzy chuckled. His grin disappeared when the guard narrowed his eyes at him. A couple more guards came and shot Dizzy knocking him back. Struggling he clawed and bit the guards. "Restrain him." the grisly guard commanded. They managed to get Dizzy restrained. He keeps yelling and getting shot. "Don't talk back to me." replied the grisly guard sharply. Dizzy wasn't afraid. He kept getting shot. This was too much for me. I started to cry. Loud wails of emotional pain and dismay. Then the grisly guard banged on my cell startling me. "Stop that!" he yelled to me. I gasped, my chest heaving with embedded pain, my eyes bulging. I backed up and turned around. I continued to cry to the wall. But softer this time. The guards left. After all of the guards were out of ear range. Dizzy turned to me.

I continued to cry. Dizzy looked down. I heard him say. "Feelings and strength don't fail me now. Be strong. You were designed to be so. God, I hope 339's doing all right." he was saying to no one. I looked up a little. Dizzy looked back at me. My ears perked up when I heard him speak kweltikwanian. "Baka nooja. sayjaja zucan la mountakwan an awk kay." he said. I turned my head towards him. Eyeing him curiously. My face was wet and tears still flowed but not as badly as before. Then...he sang. "uyus mu aru fafaku karaun v aoran augsh aowurvm alurn vlau uar jjjajaou arua auao ua aurau auraua ruarau vc araua akaka notay somedayslotnay wcysualb nuntay. aruaro bvn arbjao qaaubnn hvsfaor aoroa bnzfxl aan zlgbvnx aoar lfaor uvn laraun van laraon vo aun afrruc na. Goobaja. Goobaja. Kata bata dooka. Akootah akootah. zackla zackoo Akka tiki baba. tiki baba. Achi-baba itume. tiki sacko. youga saycoon meega yurtamo? sacko tiki baba. soso najabba. bujee bu achibaba? Sacko tiki baba. Sacko tiki baaaaabaaaa..." he sang. My eyes were still on him.

My ears shot up when a guard came back and shot a look at Dizzy. "Shut up!" he shouted. He began to blast Dizzy again. I turned away flinching. I began to cry again. "Now, look what you did!" I heard Dizzy yell. A guard blasted at me and yelled in my face. I didn't get hit by the blast but I did faint. "Now, look! You made her faint!" Dizzy yelled. That was all I heard before I totally blacked out from overwhelming fright and emotional pain.

The next day...I woke up. I was still on that uncomfortable metal holding cell floor. I longed for home. For my bed. I heard the door to my cell open and rough hands reached in to grab me. My eyes shot open wide from their squinting state. I backed up. I didn't want them to touch me. I felt a wave of panic go through me. I pressed up against the wall. What was wrong with me? I was being such a courageless wimp. I wasn't defending myself. I felt appalled with myself as I backed up further. A new wave passed through me. This time...Anger. "NO TOUCH ME!" I yelled. I still need to work on my language. Of course the guards just ignored me again. They got hold of me. But to my surprise, this wave didn't fade. I remained angry. I growled as they dragged me to a room with a couple of lab tables. I saw that Dizzy was already strapped down. He was still growling and struggling.

I struggled as they strapped me down. Angry for our struggling. The guards took out a couple of strong blasters and shot us. I winced. The Anger seemed to disolve. The pain had zapped me back to my fear state. The grisly guard came over. He looked down at me. I looked traumatized. He chuckled. Dizzy looked at me, his ears back. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the guards again. Summoning up his strength, Dizzy Struggled. A couple of the metal holding bands started to crack against his strength. I was pulled out of the trauma momentarily to admire his strength. I smiled and sighed. My smile faded when he was blasted at least 3 more times with a super blaster. He groaned. I saw the strength start to seep out of him. Trying to keep it, he tried to pull himself up but the guards tighted the metal bonds forcing his back to press against the table hard. He couldn't move. The strength continued to seep out. For a moment Dizzy looked scared. But then he changed to an angry determined state. But he gave a resigned grunt and turned his head towards me.

His eyes reopened to show sorrow. "Soka, 414. Soka. I tried." he said. He looked down weakly. My eyes started to water. The guards interrupted this teary situation with a bunch of orders. The grisly guard was the one that was giving them. "You," he said pointing to a skinny ugly guard. "Get me the equiptment for the endurance test." he said. "Afterwards we'll do the weakness test." "Yes, sir." the guard said. The Grisly guard/commander turned to me. "Now, we'll see how strong you REALLY are." he said. The guards came back with several weapons and machines. I looked at a couple un-easily. Dizzy's eyes were wide. "Line up." Commander said to the others. A few guards lined up. Side by side. Holstered at their sides were various plasma guns. "Aim simple gun at them." Commander said. The guards took out their smallest blasters and aimed them at Dizzy and I. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Fire." I heard him say.

At first it felt like a singe from a fire but the pain grew. It got more intense. Soon the pain spread through me as my body recognized the pain. I squeaked. I felt like I broke a bone or something. But I knew I didn't. The blast just hurt that bad. To me at least. I opened my water filled eyes and looked over at Dizzy. He looked at them with eyebrows raised. Apparently the blast felt like a mere shock to him. A small zap. He grunted against it and after scoffed. "What was that? A pinch?" he asked tauntingly.

I looked at him eyes wide with fear. He chuckled and looked at me. He caught the message my eyes sent to him. 'oh. of course.' he thought. 'with a comeback like that I'm going to get more pain inflicted in-' his thought was cut off by the blast that he sorta knew was coming for that comment. Commander sighed. "Okay." he said. "It seems that the one with the sickening brightly colored fur is able to withstand blasts from the simple blaster." he said. He looked at me and continued. "This one seems to be a little weak with the pain from this blaster. But let's see how they fare against the rest of them." he finished. The guards reholstered the simple blaster and went for the next one. The second smallest. This one was a blaster known as a standard blaster. Or an average one.

They reaimed the blasters at us and shot. Once more I felt myself feeling excruciating pain. Since I was not built for combat or was not "Combat safe" or an another words my coat could not withstand damage and I could get hurt as easily as a mere human. Almost. I looked down at myself eyes watering from pain. Visible burns were seen on my "White human" peach colored fur, which looked like regular human skin but obviously wasn't. Since it was fur. My body had red burn marks on it. I flinched as the pain seemed to crawl up through my body. Dizzy merely grunted again. Although I swear that I saw him flinch when he got hit. He looked at the guards with eyes that threatened. "Is that the best you can do?" He didn't say anything but his eyes seemed to say it for him. Once again commander came over and looked at us. "That one with the colors." he said pointing to Dizzy. "Seems to be able to withstand blasts from a standard blaster cannon as well, well let's see how he faces the Super blaster." he said. Dizzy snarled. The commander went over to me next. "She seems unable to withstand any blasts from the blaster cannons. Therefore I command that we skip her and keep testing the one with the colors." he said. The guards nodded. I looked over. The guards took out a bigger blaster, from It's size I guessed it was the super blaster. They aimed it at Dizzy and once again fired.

This time Dizzy seemed to yell out a spring of curses when the blast hit him. I was surprised at his profane language. This caused the guards to shoot him a couple more times with the same blaster. I looked over. My eyes softened. Dizzy turned to me and tried to shake his head but because of the restraints he couldn't do so. The process of the strong blasters continued. Each one stronger than the last. I was forced to lie there and watch Dizzy take blow after blow. This caused unimaginable heartache on my part. Soon I closed my eyes and tried to find a happy place but Dizzy's painful yowls would bring me back out of it. I controlled all urges not to cry. Then that strong feeling came through me again. To me it was an omnimous feeling. Anger... My eyes seemed to flare with red fire. My claws uncontrollably seemed to unsheath. Backspikes seemed to penetrate the very table I was on. My teeth glistened and appeared to be sharper. I felt an uncontrollable surge of energy pass through me. I tried hard to keep it in, knowing that with these restraints it would do me no good.

When the guards took a break. I managed to calm down a bit. My eyes and teeth returned to normal. The backspikes retracted back into me. My claws retracted slowly as well. "Okay. We're done with the blaster test." I heard the commander say. "Thank Jumba." Dizzy gasped under his breath. Dizzy was referring to 'god' when he said that. To him his god is 'Jumba' since he created them. So if he says. 'Thank Jumba' it's equivalent to when others say. "Thank god." Anyways, that's when I heard the guards come back in with several more little machines. A few looked extremely dangerous and I shot a nervous look at Dizzy.

2 hours and excrutiating pain later...

I sighed as me and Dizzy were finally taken from the table. We were thrown back into our holding cells. "Rest." said the one guard. "You'll need your strength tomorrow for the next test." he said then he and all the other guards left leaving us alone. I looked at Dizzy. "Hey," I whispered to him. "You okay?" I asked him. "After that endurance and strength torture, I'm totally worn out." he said. I turned back and sighed. The floor was cold and hard like always and I had a hard time getting to sleep as always. So the next day I was overly tired.

I had rings under my eyes or bags, whatever you want to call them. I was still slumbering uncomfortably. The cell door opened and the hands reached in again. They jerked me from my slumber and my eyes shot open with confusen and surprise. "Time for your next test." said the guard carrying me to the lab tables again. Today, I seemed to be the first pinned to the table. They seemed to be having "Difficulty" moving Dizzy in here today. 'Good for him.' I thought. 'I wish I was strong enough to escape these bonds while Dizzy stalls them.' Dizzy appeared struggling with 6 guards trying to hold him. I grinned at this. They managed to get him strapped down again. Dizzy snarled again. Commander looked at him. A couple guards drew out blasters. Strong ones. Commander signalled for them to lower the blasters. He looked at Dizzy. "We'll punish him later." he said to the guards. "They will probably need their strengths for the next couple tests."

The guards obeyed and lowered their blasters. Commander looked towards me. He appeared to be studying me for the moment. Another guard was too. "Sir, do you think she can handle the Labor test?" he asked Commander. Commander looked at my scrawny body. He thought a minute. "With a body like hers, one that can't withstand pain, it will be exceedingly hard, the labor test." "Sir, what about the agility test?" "From the looks of it, she probably can't run very fast." Commander replied to the questioning guard. "But then again, I may be wrong. We should test her anyway." he said. The guard nodded. "What will we do first sir? Agility or labor?" "I'll say Agility first. Then Labor. Then agility again to see how fast they can go after hard physical work." Commander said. He motioned for the guards to release me. They did so. Knowing very well, that I couldn't get away, I stayed put.

Commander took out a clip board. "Okay." he said motioning me towards an obsticale course just outside the lab. "You will go through that entire obsticale course. We will time you. We'll also record your speed. But mind you, this is also a test of smarts and wits. For there is danger within the obstical course as well. Find your way out." he said to me. I nodded. He took out a whistle. "On my whistle. 3...2...1.." he said and blew on it. Immediatly I burst forward, taking long strides. But with a body almost exactly like a human's it was tough to run fast on all fours. I soon found myself panting hard. I made a few twists and turns and the first obsticale of danger faced me. It was a swinging saw. It was like one of those round sharp saws. Only it was hanging from the ceiling and swinging from side to side. The saw whirring menacingly. I took a deep breath and lurched forward when it touched one side. But, it came back. I barely ducked and crawled out of the way.

I made a few more twists and turns and came apon a humungous spiked ball rolling towards me. Unsure of what to do I backed up to study it's path. It appeared to be rolling back and forth. When it reached my side it paused a few seconds before rolling the other way again. Summoning up strength I waited for it to reach my side again. Then as soon as it did, I darted out, running as fast as I could. It started up again and rolled towards me with great speed. Panicing I attempted to run faster. Just as it was about to roll over me, I reached the other side and made a sharp turn around the corner. Panting fiercly I nearly fell over. My eyes were wide. I felt like laying down and going to sleep, but I had to urge myself to go on. I did so. A little farther. More twists and turns. One last obstical of danger. It was near the exit. Lasers lined the walls and they were moving around. This one had to be a timed move in order to get through. I cautiously moved forward. Studying the laser's paths. Suddenly it stopped a moment the lasers forming a square. I attempted to jump through when the lasers suddenly started up again and contracted into a tiny square. In doing so, it burned me bad.

An obvious shriek of pain sprang from me. I stumbled forward out of the maze/course. The commander looked at his timer and clipboard. "It took you, 5 minutes. Your speed was 1mph. & your IQ is average." he said writing down notes. I groaned and slumped over. Another guard came next to me. "You can't be tired already. You still need to do the labor test." I looked at him with a nasty look. 'You try going through an obstical course of danger as fast as you can.' I thought. Commander looked at me. "So much for agility." he mumbled. "Now the labor test." he said. I barely had time to rest as they shoved me to another area of the lab. It was like a work course. There were big rocks and different machines and heavy things to pull and race and more obstacle courses and things to move that were heavy. I looked at Dizzy. His ears were back in sadness. He knew he could do nothing. He looked away. My own ears seemed to go back in the same sadness. Dizzy looked at me. 'Meet me after the whole testing thing.' he mouthed. I nodded.

I turned to face the commander. "Ahem." he started. "The following test is a combonation test of wits, speed and strength. Your first assignment is to move those heavy boulders onto that large cart." He pointed to a cart with railing along all it's sides. It looked like a wide flattened wagon. "You will use the cart to move the boulders from here to the other end of the lab. We will time you. The next item is to race past the dangers in the next obstacle course. The last one will test your knowledge on machinery. Study them and find away out of the machinery path. You'll have to pull levers and hit switches to open doors or hidden areas that will give you short cuts to the exit of that maze." he said. I nodded. I copied the info into my mind. "Lastly," he said almost coldly. "You will work as fast as you can in a rough spot where they will comand you to work fast, doing chore like things. Tough chores." Forgive me. But I couldn't think of anything threatening for the Labor test. I had a hard time trying to figure it out.

The guards shoved me towards the work area. I waited for the whistle. I tensed up for a run. The whistle blew and I was off. Panting after a few seconds. It wasn't easy for a creature built in a bi-ped's structure to run on all fours. I reached the boulders and struggled to move them. Grunting and heaving I picked up the boulder. Huffing I finally laid it onto the cart. I let out an overwhelmed sigh. I looked at the other boulders. They were all the same size. But there was only one bigger than the rest. The boulder I heaved myself was like a hundred tons. I could only lift 1,000 times my weight. So it was a little difficult. Within 10 minutes I got all the boulders but the big one onto the cart. Panting hard, I made my way to the front and put myself inside the harness. Heaving I pulled the cart of 50 tons to the other side. It took me nearly 2 hours to reach the other end, with that heavy a load straining my back. I gasped for breath and was sweating as I reached the other side of the lab. I unloaded the boulders and fell face first to the ground wheezing.

Dizzy looked at me with eyes of pain and fear. I looked up with eyes just as filled with pain. 'Bujee boo, you can do it. Please try for me.' he mouthed. My eyes teared up. "Ih." I nodded. I struggled painfully trying to get up. I reharnessed myself and pulled the cart as fast as I could to the other side. I staggered and fell over once I reached the other side. I let out a pained cry of sadness and fear and pain. I pulled myself up. But my legs quivered and I fell back down, flat on my belly. Grasping the wall with my hands I slowly pulled myself up. Carefully I made my way to the largest rock that was left. I took a deep breath and backed up. Then at full speed, which wasn't very fast, I rammed into the boulder. It moved only a centemeter, and I was left with a head-splitting headache. I took another deep breath and heaved myself at the rock. It took me 3 hours this time to get it onto the cart and halfway to the other side. It took me one more hour just to get to the other end and unload it. After I unharnessed myself I fell down again, nearly too weak to get up.

A choked cry escaped me as I yet again attempted to get up but couldn't. The commander looked at his clip board again. "It took you 6 hours and 10 minutes all together." He announced. "Your IQ seemed a little low in this section and Your speed was...1/40 of a mile per hour." he said. Hearing this, I felt as though he were exagerating. I slowly lifted my head. Sweat poured down me like a waterfall. My eyes were glazed over. The same guard that stood next to me after the agility test came over. "Don't give up now. You have more to do." he said urgingly. A lump formed in my throat. I tried my best to retain a sob. Another guard roughly picked me up by the scruff of my neck and threw me next to another obsticale course. This one was larger. Exasperated, I got up painfully and went to the entrance. My legs quivered and I nearly collasped. I was beginning to feel dizzy. The whistle sounded and I stumbled. Tripping over myself I tumbled and did 5 sumersaults and landed scraping my face up on the gravely course. I didn't get up. Blasters were drawn and plasma forced me forward. I turned a corner and fell again. I couldn't get up. The choked cry escaped me in a loud, paniced sob. I looked at the cameras that were looming over the course.

"I..I...I...not can...do...this..." I gasped out. I whined sharply in pain as my dizzyness and headsplitting and strained back pain returend. Collapsing on the ground I sobbed as loud as I could. Dizzy heard me and his heart sank. "She's giving up." he said to himself painfully. "What can I do?" he thought his eyes watering. Plasma rained down on me once more. I moved a few more feet and collapsed again. The commander stopped the timer. He motioned for his men to go and bring me out. One man grabbed me roughly around the neck and another grasped my back and sides. I yelled as fur was pulled harshly in the picking up. They threw me outside the course. I fell over again. The commander motioned for another tough looking guard to come over. He looked liked something out of Boot Camp.

He grabbed me tightly around the neck. Lifting me up he held me in front of his face. His eyes seemed to pierce my soul. I never felt such fear in all my life. "Now, listen here you Piece of rotting flesh and garbage!" he barked in my tear stained face. "You are going to go through there as fast as you can and finish strong. You will not give up! ARE WE CLEAR ON THAT!" he yelled. I shuddered. His voice became eerily calm as he brought my ear to his mouth. "If you don't do this right, you will never be seen alive again." he rasped. He showed me a large knife. "One lop of this baby and you're a goner." I was breathing rapidly.

He let me go and threw me towards the entrance where my immense fear forced me up. The whistle blew. "GO!" Came the boot camp looking guy's voice. I squeaked in fear and darted forward. I was near the stage of hyperventalation and fainting but I was too terrorfied to faint. Hyperventalation would slow me down. I ran around tight corners and came to my first out of 8 obsticales to move and 8 dangers to dodge. I moved a large boulder out of my way and was nose to nose with a swinging blade. I nearly fainted at the sudden sight of it being right there. I breathed deeply and summoned most of my strength and flew past it. I came forward in front of a large spike filled hole. I need a powerful jump to clear that to the other side. I looked at the walls. I didn't have the energy to jump and clear that. I hopped onto the walls nearly sliding off. I gasped in fear as I did so. As quickly as I could I crawled along the wall's side and jumped over the hole and cleared it.

Then My third obstacle of danger as well as my 2nd obsticale to move came in front of me. The walls had holes in them and out of the holes came arrows. The shot across to each other's sides and penetrated the others wall. They were shooting out fast and in the middle of it was a large crate filled with who knows what which I had to move out of the path of the arrows and push it to a wall in front and climb up onto the crate and jump over the wall. I looked at the wall trying to use my wits to figure things out. Thinking quickly I moved forward and grabbed a few arrows and bending them this way and that became a tight bound arrow made shield. I lurched forward with another shield similar and held both of them on opposite sides of me. My secondary arms came out and I summoned my strength up and gave a few great shoves and the crate moved out of the arrow's path. I shoved it against the wall in front of me and leapt ontop.

I dropped the shields and leapt forward over the wall nearly leaping onto my 4th object of doom. More spikes and up ahead I saw huge mashers. Object of doom number 5. Lucky for me, my legs landed in between the spikes. I quickly leapt out of the hole and let out a relieved sigh. I looked forward and saw the mashers. I adjusted my sight and saw what lay beyond them. A huge chunk of machinery lay in the way of a path of piping hot Asphalt of tar or something. Object of doom number 6 and object to move number 3

Leaping forward I halted in front of the mashers nearly forgetting that I still had to clear them. I backed up and watched it's path. It paused a few seconds like the spiked ball had done after 5 mashes. Having study it's path. I cleared the first masher. But 4 more lay ahead. One was mashing slowly. I easily cleared the second. The third seemed to be going in rythem. Almost like a drum. It paused and I leapt past. The 4th one wasn't even going but when I tried to go through, it unexpectedly started up again and nearly smashed me. Squealing I moved rapidly out of the way. Gasping I looked forward at the last masher. This one didn't pause at all. It never stopped. It kept mashing. I thought a moment. I closed my eyes a moment and reopened them. I leapt forward and the masher slammed down on me but my 4 hands held it up struggling. I kicked off with my one back foot and did a small flip over another pit of spikes and landed right in front of the chunk of machinery. Fur bristling I revealed my back spikes and I raced forward and lifted up the 10 ton chunk and set it behind me. My adrenaline was pumping fieriously through me. I looked ahead. I stood just in front of the hot asphalt.

I looked forward and saw no object of doom just yet but I spotted Object to move number 4 & 5. A huge chunk of of Earth lay beyond. I had to Move it the way I did the chunk of machinery and then move a huge metallic boulder to yet another wall and jump over. Just beyond it I saw a humongous fire. Object of Doom number 7. I looked in front of me. Asphalt. Hmm. I looked at the walls but there was no wall using today. The wall was too slippery here. I'd fall and harm myself. I backed up and took a giant leap into the middle of the asphalt. Pain shot through me and I quickly leapt 2 more times and cleared the rest of it. I looked up. The huge chunk of earth lay right in front of me. I got up shakily and grasped it and lifted it over my head and set it down behind me. Panting, I ran forward. I moved the metallic boulder against the wall and crawled on top of it. My strength began to drain and falter. I nearly fell over. I looked over the wall. Just beyond the fire lay Object to move number 6 and 7. A huge metallic 20 feet high crate. A hollow wall lay in front of it and you need to use the crate to break through. Object 7 was another huge boulder the size of a large house. You had to push it and make it break a few more walls. I leapt over the wall nearly landing flat on my face.

I landed on my one leg and twisted something. I winced but pressed on. I faced the fire. I looked next to me. But I found nothing to use that would help get me past it. I summoned up strength and once again darted forward. I ran as fast as I could blindly through the 1 mile long fire. Shrieking I leapt out of the fire and rolled around madly to get the fire off. Once it was off I ran forward wild eyed over to the large crate. With one large concussive like shove, I shoved it through the hollow wall and raced out of it. Still running I ran into the large boulder and gave the same concussive shove and it rolled forward. I leapt forward and did several small flips and sumersaults and landed past the broken walls and the halted boulder. I look forward full of confidence that I could make it. I saw the last object to move. I rammed through it and tossed it behind me in an adrenaline filled excitement. Then I looked forward and my smile turned to a look of terror and my heart sank. Electricity coursed through the path in front of me. Beyond it was the exit. I grabbed onto the wall and crawled near the top of the electricity and tried to jump over but I didn't jump far enough. My one foot touched the electricity and it jolted through me. I tumbled out of the course. The last thing I heard before passing out was the commander saying.

"It took you 30 minutes and your speed was up and down but most 3 miles per hour. Your IQ was high and you were pretty determined through most of it." I looked at him and fell forward knock out. The boot camp guy came over. He grabbed the unconcious me and yelled in my unhearing face. Dizzy looked at them enraged. But then I fell totally unconcious before I heard what he yelled to them.

A few minutes later, I woke up. I had wounds all over from the obsticale course and the agility and labor test. Plus wounds that were inflicted on my unconcious being by the boot camp guy trying to wake me up. "Continue." The boot camp guy said coldly as I woke up. I started to become unconcious again but he did something that definately woke me up. He slashed a private area with his sharp blade. I screamed as loud as I could. "Yeah, scream you Bitch!" he shouted. Dizzy snarled from the table he was restrained to. Commander ran over. "Ghastly! Calm down! PUT her down!" he yelled. Ghastly scoffed and dropped the pain-logged me. He gave me a death glare. "I'll get you." he hissed. I started to sob and scream. "333!" I cried in desperation.

Dizzy looked at me. His ears were flattened to his head. "Villains!" he shrieked. His Fury rising. "HOW DARE YOU!" he said and started swearing in turorian. Ghastly death glared him. "I can do what ever I please..." he hissed into Dizzy's ear. He re-unsheathed his blade and made a deep cut in Dizzy's arm. Dizzy screamed as it cut through flesh and muscle and even starting to cut bone. A few guards raced over and pulled Ghastly away from Dizzy. Commander quickly and gently took me up and moved me away from Ghastly. "Get him out of my sight!" he said in anger. Ghastly shouted angrily as he was carted out of the lab. Gently Commander moved me to another course. This one full of machinery. He knelt beside me. "It is clear to me, that you'll need immediate attention for further injurys. If you can go on, try your best to get through and not get hurt." he said softly with gentle eyes. He eyed the place of me that had gotten slashed. "I understand you're in pain. But try the best you can to get through." I nodded. My head was feeling heavy though.

"I can not." I said in agony. Commander sighed. "Try." he urged. I groaned. "She's too hurt!" Dizzy called. Commander sighed and rubbed his forehead. "All right." he said. "If you are any better we'll continue tomorrow." he assured me gently. I was cut out of the test the rest of the day, but Dizzy still had to go. I didn't see how he got through but he did. He was through the agility test in a flash. Within a half hour he moved the boulders and He got through the obsticale course of danger in 15 minutes. Going on he went through the last 2 tests and did agility again. Seeing him being strong and going through with great strength, gained me determination. I tapped the commander and said. "I do rest!" I demanded. Surprised by my sudden change of attitude He let me do it. Painfully, I went through the machinery test. I was a piece of cake on my part. I was skilled with the machines with the hidden doors and such. I got out within 3 minutes. Dizzy 4. Commander was impressed. My speed was like it always was but my IQ was high as well as dizzy's.

Then I faced the total challenge. Dizzy and I both together went on to the last test. The hard back breaking chores from which we had to do rapidly. A man similar to Ghastly was ordering us through. We pushed and pulled and shoved and lifted and carried heavy objects and clean things. Mostly dishes and clothes by hands. The man had a whip and whipped us and yelled for us to go faster. By the end I was crying. Dizzy had his arms wrapped around me, holding me close. Commander saw the emotion and his eyes softened. Lastly we went through the Agility test one last time. The last test of the day. Dizzy went behind the slowly moving me. Once more I cleared the swinging saw and spiked ball. Although I went slower than the last time. I halted in front of the lasers. I looked at Dizzy who thought a moment.

"Ah!" he cried. He rammed a fist through the wall and the circuits were broken. The lasers ceased in the square shape. Dizzy smirked at me. For the second time today I smiled. We raced out together. Commander smiled and told us our score. Dizzy-2 minutes-Speed:5mph-IQ high. Me-3 minutes-Speed:1mph-IQ high.

As commander watched us embrace he smiled. He escorted us to a first Aid lab and Dizzy and I walked hand and hand. I started to go inside when Ghastly caught me from behind. "Got you." he hissed dangerously. "333!" I cried. Dizzy turned and saw him. "Hey, nala kweesta! Leave her alone!" Dizzy quickly grasped me and put me behind him. Ghastly took out his blade and slashed Dizzy across the chest. Dizzy howled in agony and greenish blood spurted out. He clasped a hand over his chest. Commander raced out. "Ghastly!" he cried. "What are you doing here!" "Doing what I WANT to do." Replied Ghastly as he licked the blood off his blade. "oh, fire the bastard already." groaned Dizzy holding his chest though the blood still oozed out freely. Commander gave a solemn expression and walked up to Ghastly and shoved him back. "Listen, I'm the commander. The chief. I say what to say!" he said sternly. "Disobey me again and I'll have you fired from every job you get including this one." He threatened. Ghastly scoffed. "I'd like to see you try." he said pointing the blade at Commander before going the other way.

A guard came up to Commander. "Shall I escort him?" he asked. 3 more guards came over. "Yes, keep an EYE on him. Ya hear?" he said sternly. "Why'd you ever hire him sir?" A guard asked as he left. It was a retorical question so he didn't expect it to be answered. Ghastly looked back down the hallway getting one last death glare. A few guards came over to him to escort him away. Before he could be he flung his blade at me. It hit me in the stomach. I screamed and suddenly the pain increased. "What in the hell?" I cried. I pulled it out of me. Razors had slid out of the blade itself. If the razor blades had time to expand it would've impaled me. I shuddered at the thought and quickly tossed it as far away from me as possible. I collapsed onto my knees and started to cry. Commander quickly took the blade and locked it up. Dizzy looked over at me.

Commander came back. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. Dizzy didn't answer. He just crawled over to me and embraced me tightly. "414." he soothed. "It will be all right. You'll see. Bujee boo don't cry." he said soothing and shushing the sobbing me. I grabbed onto him tighter. "I never want leave you side." I whispered frightfully and painfully. "I know." Dizzy said and stroked my fur gently. Commander's expression grew softer. "But as long as that maniac is out of the way, things won't be so bad." Dizzy added. I held onto Dizzy longer, then looked over at Commander. He smiled. "You saved me. Twice now." I said. Commander smiled more gently. "No need to thank me." he said softly. "I couldn't let you get more hurt than you needed to be. Pain only from the tests and not from a blood thristy blade throwing maniac." he said. "So does this mean you won't be as tough on us anymore?" Dizzy asked. Commander sighed. "Probably. I seemed to have grown attatched to you guys. I don't want anyone to hurt you but me." he said. Dizzy and I looked at each other. "Oh." said Commander. "Here's the first aid room." Quickly he took us into the room and locked the door, for just in case reasons. Commander looked us over.

"Your female companion is obviously the most hurt, so I shall give her immediate medical attention." He said to Dizzy. He picked me up and put me on a comfy little bed. I purred. Commander looked at Dizzy as his ears went forward in slight happiness. He turned to Dizzy. "I'm sorry for insulting your looks earlier. I was pretty cold." Dizzy looked solemnly at Commander. "Hey, dude. Don't sweat it. No harm done." He said putting his paw on Commander's shoulder to show he meant it. Commander gave a light smile. "yeah. Well, I'll send in a couple guards to take care of you." he said reassuringly. He left the room and locked the door behind him. Once he was gone Dizzy welcomed me to his arms. I quickly crawled over and embraced him tightly. Our blood seemed to mix together, for we were both still bleeding. My blood seemed to seep into his own as his did to mine. It might be what caused one of the resulted problems/powers. His blood carried his smugness. I became a little more smug later on. He became more smug as well later on. Gene residue goes a long way.

I hugged Dizzy tighter, unaware of the mixture of our blood. Moments later, as the commander had promised, guards came in to take care of us. Once we were taken care of they led us back to our cells slowly. They were about to put us back in our seperate holding cells, when Commander came over. "No, " He said. "Put them in the same cell." The guards looked at him surprised, but didn't hesitate to do so. Once they had put us in the cell. A guard came over to Commander. "Sir, don't you think, this way, they'll be able to escape?" he asked confused. Commander looked at us and we yet again embraced. "No, I think I can trust them not to. I almost feel bad that we have to continue the tests and tear them apart." he took off his helmet. You know those things those dinosaur looking guards wear from the first Lilo and Stitch movie, those helmet things they wear on their heads.

Looking Closly, I scooted over. He wasn't nearly as grisly looking as he had first appeared. He seemed a little...more...body friendly. I closly examined his appearance. He had a sleek raptor like body and had Green reptile like scales. Quite different did he look from the other orange raptor like guards. He must of taken a bath or something recently since he no longer looked greasy and grimy. His skin looked shiny and smooth as if it had been polished. He had a slight want-to-be Mohawk on his head. It was not that good, it looked like a failed attempt to make one. It was purple. Having finally seen his looks I purred in curiosity. I skimmed down his body. I wanted to see more.

My eyes widened and I shook my head. What was I thinking? I loved Dizzy. I looked back and caught the last Beautiness of Commander. His eyes were Not like any I'd seen before. They were a beautiful blue. It reminded me of something that Jumba called the Ocean. I'd never seen one before in real life but I'd seen pictures. Curious, I started to think again. Then Ghastly's frightning features came to my mind. His distorted demon like structure. The tail like the devil himself would have. I remembered the fear I had as I viewed his face through the eyepart of the helmet. The Devil like creature's skin/fur was blood red. Although it had a tint of black and purple in it. His claws were long and the tips looked green as if tipped with venom. I remembered that he had a hairdue that looked like a still and always raging camp fire. His teeth were razor sharp and of many sizes. The cut he had made on his wrist was barely disiphered through his red, purple and black skin, but the most frightening feature was his eyes. The very eyes that were all black but looked as if they'd been stained with a spatter of blood. The blood shotedness scared me. Not only that, his face was almost like a skull's. His eyes practically bulged from their sockets. He looked like a dead demon from hell.

Commander had just finished talking with the guards and had walked away, when I let out a frightened whine.

Unknown to him, Ghastly had gotten away from the guards and was hiding not far away.

From where he was hiding, Ghastly watched them. More intently though he was watching Commander. "You dug your grave, boy. You're life will soon dangle from the end of my blade." He said. Having been undaunted at the loss of one of the more treasured blades he pulled out another. Unknown to anyone but himself he had plenty more in storage. After saying that, he made a cut on his wrist and didn't even flinch. He felt no pain at the moment. He was of a scary species that felt no pain whatsoever. No remorse or sorrow. For all the people knew, his species were like demons. He slowly lifted the blade with the blood, his own blood, on it up to his mouth and licked it off. As if enjoying and savoring the taste of it, he slowly did so.

Dizzy heard my frightened whine and looked towards me with the biggest look of concern I'd seen on his face yet. "414?" he asked, quickly crawling towards me and enveloped me into a tight yet gentle embrace. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

Unable to answer from the immense fear I still felt, I grasped on to him tightly. So tight, he uttered a loud "OUCH!" I loosened my grip. He rubbed his side. "Why'd you pinch me?" he asked. I looked down. "Soka." I murmured. His eyes once again softening he took my hand in his. "414." he said. "Tell me what's wrong." I sniffled a bit. I was still quavering feeling as though Ghastly was in the cell with us. Dizzy's ears went back in sadness. "414 please." he begged. I continued to look down. Dizzy patted his nose in thought. "Hon, Look up. Look at me." he said. Somehow knowing his colors seemed to give me happiness and comfort, he said so. I slowly looked up and once my eyes locked onto his psychodelically colored fur, all the thoughts of Ghastly left my mind.

We hugged again. Dizzy stroked his hands up and down my back and I emitted a slight purr of contentedness.

The next day I awoke early. Fearing the worst I cuddled Dizzy till it was time. But what I heard next overjoyed me. Commander came to the cell and stood in front of it, talking to another guard. "Sir, do you think they're healed and ready enough for the weakness and fear test?" the guard asked. Almost immediatly commander replied. "No. Not today. We'll give them a few weeks to heal." I nearly leapt for joy at hearing that. Happy to be able to stay in the cell, since I was tired, I went back to sleep, only to be later shaken awake by Dizzy. "Uh..yeah. This Guard guy is asking us what we want to eat. I said that I wanted the Crispy BBQ Chicken. I also got a pepsi. What do you want?"

I thought a moment. "A plate of spagetti would be nice and some BLTs. Also a large pepsi as well." I replied finally. The guard smiled and winked. "Sure thing." He closed the door and walked away. Once he was gone, Dizzy and I began to cuddle again. Dizzy cast an eye on a few of my wounds. He spotted the burn marks on my sides from the lasers from the agility test. "I bet that hurts alot, huh?" he asked quietly. I nodded. Then replied. "Well, not as much as it was. It..it didn't hurt quite as much as when I landed funny on my one leg." I said showing him which leg I meant. He nodded acknowledging it. I continued. "The back-breaking pain and the blaster shots pale in comparison to that and what Ghastly..." I trailed off. I went silent. I paused then continued. "...What Ghastly did to..me." I said. Dizzy examined the wound in my stomach with complete sadness. He put a hand on my shoulder. "414. Tell me out of all the pain, what hurts the most now?" he said. He had a kind of pleading look in his eyes and even though I felt embarrised at having to mention it, I couldn't stand the pleading eyes. "It hurts down-" I cut myself off. At a loss of words I pointed down to the area Ghastly had sliced earlier. Curious as well as Upset, scared and concerned he looked where I pointed.

Sure enough a long gash was in that very spot. Dizzy brought his head back up slowly with a strange look in his eyes. But yet they still held the concerned gentle look. "You mean right..." he cut himself off. I looked at him curiously as he reached over to the area that was injured. "...here?" he concluded slowly gently touching the sensitive area. I winced. "Yes." I replied with a pained face. Dizzy saw this. The expression on his face turned into a light smile. Of What? What he was feeling I didn't know, but I didn't really think when he reached over yet again and started to massage it gently. An unmistakable sensation of pleasure went through me. What was he doing that felt so good? I'd soon find out. Hardly thinking, I reached over and he seemed unfazed as I did so. I started to massage Dizzy's private area. Sighing in pleasure we continued to do it to each other. Then I realized that the pain I felt there now felt less. All I felt was the extreme sensation of pleasure.

--------------------------------------------------------

A tingle went up my spine as the crimson/Red colored Ghastly happened to pass the cell. My fur bristled and the pain returned. I looked at Dizzy fearfully and he hurriedly pulled me into an embrace and turned me around. "333? What's going on?" I asked surprised at being whirled around to face him. Dizzy didn't reply but pulled me closer. A weird sensation was felt by me as I was pulled up so close that I was sure that my body was stubbornly pressing into Dizzy's body. It was so close I could've sworn that "They" happened to lightly touch each other. Feeling awkward and a little scared I pulled away. Dizzy took hold of me again. When I looked at his eyes they'd gone red. Sudden fear and pain took hold of me as he unsheathed his claws and pulled out a blade...Was Dizzy possessed? He raised it over his head and I whimpered. "333, please." I whimpered. Not caring what I said he brought the blade down and sliced my already injured area and continued to do unimaginable things to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up sweating, bolting straight up into a sitting position. Right away, I felt the reassuring arms of the not-possessed Real Dizzy who quickly embraced me. What I nightmare! Dizzy would never truly do such a thing! Trembling I looked towards the door and saw Ghastly smiling a cruel smile. He'd obviously tampered with my dreaming thoughts...but how? Now looking at Dizzy, I told myself that I didn't care. I found myself crying into his shoulder. "Shh, hon. It's okay. You just fell asleep while I was massaging you." he informed me. I looked up at him. Tears still fell from my face. Dizzy flicked out his tongue and licked them away. "Don't worry." he said. I winced and cried harder. The pain hurt more now. I strongly felt that Ghastly was hurting me...somehow. I didn't know exactly how he was doing it. Dizzy quickly leaned over. He was about to touch the area again to massage it back to pleasure, but I stopped him. "Wait until after we eat. We'll go to the bathroom and clean up." Dizzy pulled his hand back quickly and nodded. "All right. All right." he said softly. Not long after, a guard came by carrying a big plate of our orders. He stopped in front of the door and opened it.

"Okay, I've got your orders." he said. He set out the chicken, BLTs and spaghetti and the pepsi. "Enjoy." The guard said. He shut the door once more. I slowly went over to our orders, the pain increasing rapidly. Dizzy looked at me in shock and fear. Dropping the chicken, he quickly ran over to me and tried to get me to sit up. My head felt as though it was going to explode. I couldn't sit up. Writhing on the floor, I heard Dizzy's panicing voice getting faint. Before I went into an odd Blackout/Faint, My glazed stiff eyes locked onto the terrorfied Dizzy. My blurry vision picked up on him backing up and with incredible strength, despite his injuries, he broke the glass door to the cell.

-------------------------------

I saw Dizzy...Something was going on. Something...bad.

---------------------------------------------------

Dizzy grabbed me and flung me out of the cell, my body making a loud painful clang on the metallic floor. Quickly, worried that he may of hurt me more he leapt out after me.

------------------------

Ghastly...he was now in charge of this! He was torchering Dizzy! What I saw next amazed me...

--------------------------

I felt my body being pulled off the floor with an effortous grunt from Dizzy. He quickly headed to what looked like the bathrooms.

----------------------------

Dizzy was being killed...but I was leaping in to save him! What was going on? I don't think I'd ever be so brave. This was one weird flashforward.

-------------------------------------------

Snapping out of it. I opened my eyes. Dizzy was still running carrying the stiff me horizontally. An immense feeling of tingling fear went through me as I caught the sight of Ghastly not far away. Then like lighting he came forward. In the next instant he was in front of us. My body went into a writhing fit again. Dizzy had to struggle to hold on to me. It was hard because the next instant Ghastly was in front of Dizzy and had roughly shoved his hand in the sensitive area of Dizzy's body. He emitted a high pitched cry and dropped me. Still writhing uncontrollably I was helpless to whatever may await me. Ghastly quickly knocked Dizzy over and began kicking him in the same hurtful place. I watched helplessly as Dizzy tried to get up but couldn't. Something inside me snapped. Wild eyed, my spikes and extra arms came out and I leapt at Ghastly catching him off guard. Surprised he tumbled backwards. Being surprised my self at my sudden action I tumble forward as well. Enraged, Dizzy got back up.

He quickly let his extra arms and spikes out and unsheathed his long claws and made his tail wave threateningly. Before Dizzy could attack though. Ghastly tripped him and sent one of his blades down at him. Acting quickly I ran over and the blade hit me in the back. Almost instantly I fell forward, coughing up blood. Dizzy stunned and furious, scooted back out of Ghastly's way. Quickly he rolled into a ball with his best attack. He flung himself at Ghastly. Spikes writhing. Claws and Tail flailing threateningly and jaws snapping viciously. Ghastly smirked. A millisecond before Dizzy could hit him, he suddenly leapt at the ceiling and hung from it like a bat or vampire. Dizzy not knowing bowled into me, nearly flatening me.

I heard more guards coming. I squeaked happily. Ghastly looked down growling. He looked at the entrance the guards were taking. He rammed his fist into the wall and it caved in. Blocking us and the coming guards off from one another. Paniced shouts from the commander were heard on the other end. He knew Ghastly had us. An outraged Dizzy got up and growling rammed into Ghastly. Ghastly was rammed into a wall that didn't fall and his helmet came off, and displayed his hideous face for us both to see. Angry for this, Ghastly gathered laser energy in his eyes and shot it at Dizzy's eyes and with such force that propelled him back. Screaming all the way, he fell and did several backwards sumersaults and connected with a wall and lay on his back, his patookie upwards against the wall. The wall even cracked from the force. Ghastly leapt over to Dizzy. Who writhed in pain on the floor. Dizzy was temporarily blind. When his eyes opened I saw the psycedelic colors replaced by a hurtful agonizing looking red. Signalling that he was blind. Writhing in panic he flailed his arms out to grab onto something. Anything. But he grabbed only at air. Trying to grip onto the wall, but not knowing exactly where it was he continued to grab air.

I was scared for him. Ghastly crept up on the un-seeing Dizzy. Before Ghastly struck, he did something that made me remember WHAT species he was. He swished is devil like tail and formed fire in his hands. From what I remember Jumba told me that such a creature, One that looked like a demon, he was a Demantilian. Demon Demi reptile. One of the worst creatures you could possibly meet in the world. Even worse than a 'Perentil'! Read 'Elisir' to figure out what a Perentil is... I backed up as Ghastly was about to throw the fire onto Dizzy. Too afraid to jump in, I remained Stiff. "Come on!" I whispered to myself. But my body stayed put. Ghastly threw the fire onto Dizzy and he shrieked. But it only lasted a second, for the next instant, Commander and the others broke through. Ghastly turned to them and when he saw them he hissed. Guards began to shoot at him. Dodging the blasts, he leapt onto the wall and hastily skittered away, upside down like some sort of Arachnid or something.

A few guards rushed forward, following him, but Commander halted next to us. Dizzy was writhing on the floor with his first pair of hands clasped over his eyes and the other set reaching for an imaginary wall. He had rolled the fire off of him and his writhing and pain eased a little. Then, it dawned on me. The pain he just had, the pain I had before, always appeared or more or less increased when Ghastly was near. But when he wasn't near, no pain. Commander knelt down next to the stiff, wide eyed me. "Are you guys all right?" he asked softly. I didn't reply. My mind was reviewing everything that just happened. I remembered the excruciatingly painful tests. The rough hands of some of the guards. The pain. Ghastly's torchers. Being taking away from home...Having gone out...in the first place. Suddenly I realised just whose fault, all this was. At the next instant I snapped out of my stiffness and gripped onto Commander sobbing.

Startled, he was knocked onto his patookie, but he didn't seem to care as his now gentle touch was caressing my back in means of calming. "It's all right." he soothed.

Dizzy was still busy gripping at the imaginary wall, but happened to finally turn towards the sound of us. "What's happening?" he asked confused and full of concern just the same. Commander continued to pat my back. I didn't look at him. He didn't know. Why would he? He's never been where I have. Made such a **_mistake _**as I have. Pulling out of his somewhat calming back rub, I flung myself at Dizzy. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Wha- 414?" he asked. I licked him in response. Carefully as if, I was a toy falling apart at the slightest touch, he wrapped his arms around me. "It's my fault, 333." I weeped. "It's my fault." Dizzy's eyes faced towards me and if he could see, he'd have an appalled look on his face. Shocked that I'd even think that way. "Nagga takabah." he insisted. "Takabah." I said back, still crying. "It's not your fault!" Dizzy insisted once more with a sound of scorn in his voice. I sniffled more and nodded. Then remembered he was now blind and said instead. "Ih. Is true." I said sadly. "Meega nala Kweesta myself." I said turning away.

Dizzy looked shocked. Almost as if he wasn't blind anymore, he ran over to me and embraced me. "Do NOT call yourself that!" he demanded. Refusing to believe it, he picked me up and started to walk back towards... "Uh, 333? The cell is the other way." I said pointing behind us. "oh, Right. I knew that." said Dizzy. He turned around and headed towards the cell.

Last minute note: If this did stray as far as R rated, then Part 2 might too. So I may have to move both of these chapter parts to the R rated section.

Sorry about the long update. I have a bad feeling that I may have strayed into the R rated Category. So review and tell me whether or not I should move this story or at least this chapter part. to the R rated section, because I'm not sure If I strayed or not. Those who want to see the stories end, hang on and be patient. Chapter 6 will be done ASAP. But it depends on how long it takes to write Part 9-24 of Chapter 6. Yes, this will be the longest chapter in the story. Again sorry for the long update. It understandable though, what with the whole school thing, updating and modifying and adding onto other fics..yadda yadda yadda.

Anywho R&R

Now if this DID stray too far, then I'll remove this chapter part for good from the PG-13 story and you'll need to look for it in The R rated section. It'll be entitled. "The R rated Chapter parts of Genetically Changed."


End file.
